You and I belong together
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: In 1941 Sgt. Donny Donowitz began an obsession with a young German girl. Fifty years later he'll go beyond the grave to find her again.
1. Regan

Blood gurgled up from her throat as his strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up as if she was a ragdoll. Her head tilted back, she snapped her eyes shut and cried out as his tongue slowly licked her cheek. Blood dribbling down her chin, she looked down at the sparking city below and felt her stomach drop. The spot lights on the roof behind them kept flashing past her terrified face.

_**One week earlier.**_

_**1994**_

Whitney Castor, a twenty-seven year old teacher stood in front of a lecture hall at the University of Seattle and spoke about the same legend that would soon destroy her life.

Dressed smarty in a charcoal shirt and a white sleeveless blouse, her stunning red hair was tied up in a bun with strands gently falling down against her neck. Leaning against her desk, her long nylon covered legs crossed at the ankles striking the attention of several of her male students.

Putting her hands back on the desk, she smiled and continued.

"According to history, many tend to ignore the real facts of how World War II ended."

Whitney clicked a small remote and the lights dimmed. On the projector screen a faded image appeared of a group of soldiers.

"The Basterds."

Walking the length of the hardwood stage, her heels clicked as she began.

"Many believe that the rise and fall of World War II ended when Hitler killed himself in his underground bunker…but it's false. In fact everything for the last fifty years has been a complete lie. A cover-up to avoid renegades like the Basterds. If the truth came out on how World War II was ended…then the world as we know it would be in chaos."

Whitney turned towards the screen.

"The Basterds consisted of ten Jewish American soldiers. Two of which were German born. The Basterds were lead by Lt. Aldo Raine…America's dirty secret if you may. Raine was sent to Germany with his troops to torture, kill, and bring mayhem to every Nazi serving under Hitler."

Whitney stood in front of the screen, facing the fifty or so students who listened and took notes.

"They stayed behind enemy lines for nearly four years. Ambushing German teams and scalping their victims."

A few of the students in the front row made disgusted faces and laughed as Whitney smiled.

"The survivors were often left disfigured, with warnings from the Basterds. They often dressed in German uniforms and hid behind enemy lines. Nearly a thousand dead are proof that the Basterds did in fact exist. Rumor has it that on June 17th, 1944 the Bastards were responsible for nearly four hundred deaths including Hitler at a German film premiere in Paris. The Bastards supposedly went into that premiere dressed as people from the film industry wit bombs strapped to them. That night…they ended the war with their suicide mission."

One kid, in his early twenties with a baseball cap turned backwards raised his hand, a cocky smile spread across his face.

"So you're saying that for fifty whole years everyone has lied. That all the history books and vets are lying…what just because of some big cover up?"

Whitney smiled, crossing her arms.

"That's right."

"You can't really think we're going to believe you. That means thousands upon thousands of people are involved in this cover up. Don't you think at least one person would of said something?"

"Oh there have been plenty of people who have tried to come out with the truth. Plenty of them have been shut up. There have been books, theories, plenty of stuff that have surfaced…but not enough to really hold up. Just some old photographs and facts…that's it."

Whitney turned, pointing to each man in the faded and projected photograph.

"Lt. Aldo Raine, Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz, Cpl. Wihelm Wicki, Pfc. Smithson Utivich, Pfc. Omar Ulmer, PFC Gerold Hirschberg, PFC Andy Kagan, and Sgt. Donny Donowitz…they were the Bastards, and they were the ones who were responsible for ending World War II."

Just then the lights went up and the shades automatically began to rise. The bell rang and Whitney smiled.

"Okay everyone I'll see you next class, remember to read chapters three and four!"

The students all began rushing out of their seats and going up the stairs to the exit. Whitney said goodbye to a few of them, a sweet smile on her face before turning around to grab her papers and bag. Glancing up she saw the faded image of the Bastards against the wall. Sighing, she thought back on how many years she had studied them. In fact before graduating herself she wrote her research paper on them. Now here she was, years later and still obsessed with the same group of soldiers almost everyone believed to be just a made up story. By now she had searched high and low for any evidence they existed. Staring up at the men she looked up at the one they nicknamed "The Bear Jew." And got the strangest feeling inside of her. Looking down, she grabbed the last of her things and put them in her bag. Taking her purse and car keys she clicked the remote making of image of the Bastards disappear.

Her heels clicking, she made her way up her empty class room before flipping the light switch off and left to check her mail in her office before leaving for the day.

A few minutes later Whitney had her bag thrown over her shoulder. Juggling her keys and mail, she made her way down the beautiful campus where the spring trees were just starting to blossom. Students walked by, saying hello as she made her way towards the faculty parking-lot. Right before reaching her car she froze.

A letter.

Smithson Utivich.

Whitney's eyes widened with excitement as she quickly opened her car door and threw her stuff inside. Leaning against the door, she tore open the letter and began to read. A grin spread across her face and she quickly tore away at the envelope. Her eyes quickly scanning the letter she couldn't believe it.

She had contacted the last surviving Bastard.

Unknown to her, back in the empty lecture hall where early spring light was spinning out onto the empty desks and seats, the lights dimmed without anyone entering. The automatic shades were drawn, and then the projector started.

The next slide came on in which it showed Sgt. Donny Donowitz's photo. Taken shortly before he was drafted. The photograph was taken in the late thirties of a man standing outside of a barber shop.

_**1941**_

"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!"

Utivich yelled staring down at the riverbank with his rifle ready. His large blue eyes looked down in disbelief before the others came running in his direction. Aldo was in the lead, jogging ahead before skidding to a stop, his boots sinking down in the black mug that squished whenever they walked.

"What the hell…"

Utivich cut him off before pointing down. Aldo's eyes drifted down when they stopped and saw.

What appeared to be a naked girl laid further down the shore. The mud nearly completely covered her naked and bleeding body. Leafs and twigs were stuck in her tangled dirty hair, and one limp arm lifelessly laid out in the water, the steady currant washing by it.

"Jesus."

Aldo mumbled before the others caught up to him. Wicki and Stiglitz on one side, Donny on the other. Right away the men looked down in the same direction and saw what Aldo and Utivich were looking at.

"Fuck a duck…"

Donny whispered under his breath.

Right away Aldo began slowly going down the steep hill towards the water, slowly trying to walk sidewalks to avoid from losing his footing. Wicki followed, with Utivich behind, holding onto Wicki's shoulder for support. Donny and Stiglitz watched as the men slowly made their way down.

Reaching the body, the three men gathered down. Aldo took Utivich's rifle and turned it around. Gently using it to poke the girl's filthy and mud caked bleeding back.

"She's dead."

Utivich said, his eyes looking down at her. Aldo shook his head handing the rifle back to him before kneeling down. Wicki joined him.

Aldo reached over and turned the girl over. Her head rolled back, dirty hair hanging in her face. She was naked and her body was covered in mud, filthy, bruises, bite marks, and blood. Aldo held the girl by the shoulders, his face disgusted before Wicki kneeled down beside him. Sighing, he shook his head.

"She looks young."

Aldo bit down on his bottom lip and nodded, pity in his eyes. Utivich meanwhile stood back looking uncomfortable. At that exact moment Donny started his way down, his boots sinking down in the mud as Stiglitz watched him with the others from up top.

Wicki sighed, looking at the girl's battered body.

Just then her eyes opened and she gasped.

"Shit!"

Aldo said, dropping her. Both Wicki and him jumped back a bit as the girl fell, and hit the ground hard. Right away piercing green eyes stared out from her dirty cut up face. Her lips trembled and she backed up, curling up as she brought her knees up to her bare chest and hit the moss covered log.

Wicki and Aldo eyed each other before Wicki leaned forward, offering his hand.

"Hey it's all right…we're not going to hurt you."

The girl's nervous bright eyes shifted back and forth.

"Wer sind Sie?"

Aldo looked at Wicki.

"What the fuck is that?"

Wicki glanced at Aldo, a small smirk on his face.

"It's German, hold on."

By then Donny had reached them, standing beside Utivich he stared at the young girl while Utivich dropped his eyes, embarrassed.

Wicki offered his hand again.

"Wir werden Sie nicht verletzen. Wir sind Soldaten. Mein Name ist Wihelm. Sind Sie verletzt? Wie sind Sie hier geworden?"

The girl shook before looking unsure.

"Amerikaner?"

Wicki eyed Aldo before looking back at her.

"Ja."

The girl's eyes lowered before she slowly spoke. Only Wicki understanding.

"Meine Familie. ..their alle Verstorbenen. Fünf SS Offizier bersten in unser Bauernhofhaus und hat jeden getötet. Meine Mutter, mein Vater, meine zwei Brüder. Ich bin entkommen aber sie haben mich gefangen. Sie. ..did Dinge zu mir für zwei Tage gerade, haben dann sie mich für Verstorbene verlassen."

Wicki dropped his eyes, almost pained to hear what she said. Aldo listened while Donny began taking his jacket off. Wicki went on.

"Ihre Nameliebe?"

"Regan."

This time Aldo, Utivich, and Donny understood perfect what she said. Aldo nudged Wicki's arm.

"What's she saying?"

Wicki never took his eyes off her.

"A group of SS officers attacked her home, they killed her entire family. She's…she was raped."

Wicki's voice lowered.

Donny held his jacket in his arms and deeply sighed when he heard this. Wicki went on.

"They raped and tortured her for a few days and left her for dead."

Aldo looked at the girl closely.

"How do we suppose she's telling the truth?

Wicki turned, his eyes serious.

"I find it very unlikely that she's lying, I mean look…"

Aldo still didn't budge, he looked the girl up and down before crossing his arms.

"Suppose it's a trap."

Wicki shot him a look before turning back.

"Regan, wie lang ist es gewesen, seit die Männer Sie verlassen haben,? Wissen Sie welche Richtung sie sind gegangen?"

The girl shook her head.

"Ich wenige Stunden, ich vorbei draußen. Sie haben, dass etwas gesagt gehend um Osten, aber ich bin nicht sicher."

Wicki nodded.

"Says she doesn't know. She blacked out a few hours ago, thought they said going East…

Donny stepped forward, for once his intense eyes looked uneasy. He held his jacket out to the girl.

"What's her name man?"

Wicki looked up at him.

"Regan…her name is Regan.

Donny cleared his throat before offering it.

"Regan…here. See?"

He offered the jacket. The girl stared at it unsure before Donny nodded, reaching his muscular arm out as far as he could. Finally the girl's trembling hand took it. Quickly she wrapped it around her and worked on zipping it up. Her naked battered body no longer exposed. Looking thankful she nodded at Donny who stood back.

An hour later back at their tents, the rest of the men were sitting around the fire and sharing a bottle. Utivich sat beside Aldo and looked slightly uneasy before clearing his throat.

"What about the girl sir?"

Aldo looked before taking a swig.

"We'll see what Wicki could get out of her. Donny and him are trying to clean her up. She's German and you can't always trust German. If she becomes too out of hand we'll just show the same hospitably her people would of shown for us."

Utivich looked extremely nervous and simply stared at the fire.

Further down near the stream Wicki and Donny stood on the shore with fresh clothes and a few washcloths. Regan sat on the ground still in Donny's jacket shaking. Wicki and Donny eyed each other before Wicki knelt down and tried to smile at her.

"Wir haben diese Dinge so Sie können aufräumen sich gestürzt. Es gibt einige Kleider, die Sie in ändern können."

Regan blinked before shaking her head. Wicki sighed before Donny stepped forward.

"What's the problem?"

Wicki looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't think she wants to get cleaned up. Probbaly doesn't trust us. Maybe we should leave her alone."

Donny made a face.

"Fuck that shit. She could be a spy…we're not leaving her alone for a second."

"Donny…"

"No, I know you're part German and all and I'm sorry, but I'm not trusting anyone."

"She's just a girl, look at her."

"Well then I guess she's going to stay like that if she isn't going to wash up in front of us."

Wicki shot him a look.

"You really must have been a smooth charmer back in America."

Donny took a step forward, his eyes intense.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Wicki."

Wicki's face stayed perfectly calm.

"Nothing. Just I thought men from Boston knew how to treat a lady."

Turning, Wicki knelt back down to Regan as Donny made his hands into fists at his sides. Breathing heavy he glared down at Wicki as Wicki offered his hand to Regan.

"Sie werden viel besser fühlen, wenn Sie aufräumen. Ich bin sicher Sie werden wollen sauber jetzt. Wir könnten umdrehen, wenn Sie mögen. Ich verspreche, dass wir nicht anschauen werden."

Regan still looked unsure before Donny shook his head.

"Jesus, hold on."

Wicki turned and watched as Donny began unbuckling his belt. Right away Wicki stood up, his eyebrows raised and his eyes in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm showing her there isn't anything to be scared of. If we wash up in the river maybe she'll get the hint."

Donny began kicking off his boots as Wicki stepped closer.

"I don't think watching two men strip down naked after what she's been through would be the best idea."

"I'm keeping my boxers on. Anyways this is what my mother used to do with us when we were kids. She'll get the hint."

Donny peeled off his shirt, and stood bare-chested as Regan shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. Dropping his slacks, Donny pointed to the river, nodded and then started towards the water. Wicki looked back down at Regan who had tears filling her eyes.

"Er versucht, Sie zu zeigen, den es nichts gibt, Angst vor zu haben. Wir waschen nur ab. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, zu der ich verstehe."

Regan eyed Wicki before he sighed, looking over he saw Donny was waist deep in the water. Biting his bottom lip, he began to unzip his jacket. Regan slowly stood up, staring at Wicki.

"Ich werde abwaschen. Solange Ihr Freund nichts. ..I'm versucht der zu wund ist, zu laufen und ich fühle krank."

Nodding, Wicki stood in front of her as she slowly slipped off Donny's jacket which seemed like a tent on her. Wicki quickly looked away before Regan reached out and tugged on his arm.

"Sie kommen?"

Wicki nodded and finished undressing.

Once they were all in the water, Wicki stayed close to her seeing she was embarrassed. Going deeper into the water, where it was nearly up to her neck she sunk down low and began trying to wash the filth off her body. Donny dunked his head, his bangs dripping wet before eyeing her. Wicki swam close, before Regan went underneath the surface for a moment.

Wicki and Donny stared at each other, watching the sky above them darken. Seconds later Regan resurfaced, now beautiful red hair showing as it slicked back behind her. Slowly the dirt and mud were beginning to clean off. Donny looked impressed.

"Can't believe there's a girl underneath all that."

Wicki cocked his head to the side as Regan looked over her bare shoulder at the two of them and continued washing up, keeping her distance.

Donny playfully splashed Wicki who laughed and splashed him back. Regan watched them as they began an all out splashing fight. Wicki jumped onto Donny dunking his head. Both men laughed while Regan looked slightly confused. Within the last few days everything had turned into a complete nightmare. Still in shock over what happened, flashes of blood, screams, and then those ugly faces looking down at her as they had their way with her. So much pain it seemed numbing. Shivering, she crossed her arms over her still undeveloped breasts and watched the men laugh as they drenched each other. The one who spoke German seemed kind, while the other one scared her slightly and made her uncomfortable. Still, he had offered his jacket to her. Trying to scrub the feel of those men off her, she watched the two Americas laugh and felt a strange tug in the bottom of her heart.

A few minutes later Wicki handed Regan one of their shirts, dripping wet she took it and quickly changed as the two men who were soaking wet themselves grabbed their clothes. Changing Donny pulled his white T-shirt over his head, his bangs dripping wet. He glanced at Regan slowly changing; her legs bruised and cut up. Sighing, he elbowed Wicki who was bucking his belt.

"Hey man, she okay?"

Wicki shrugged.

"She hasn't said much but at least she's cleaned herself up. Get a little food in her she might be okay."

"She's kinda pretty…look at that hair."

Wicki saw how beautiful and bright her hair looked as Regan began shaking, crossing her arms and looking from side to side.

"She's just a kid."

"How young you think?"

Wicki shrugged.

"Thirteen, maybe fourteen."

Donny watched her for a second before running his hand though his thick black hair. Walking over, he cleared his throat.

"Here…"

He offered his jacket.

Regan looked up and him and gulped. Donny held out the jacket.

"It's cold, go on."

Regan stared at jacket unsure.

Donny tried to smile and spoke slowly.

"Here…it's okay. It's cold…take it."

Regan slowly reached out and took the jacket.

"T-thank…you…"

Her English was terrible but still understandable. Donny looked surprised as Wicki walked over, just tugging his own jacket on. Donny smiled as he came over.

"Man she just said thanks."

Wicki raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Regan stared at the two.

"My…mother was…t-trying to each me English…I know a little…"

Her German accent was so thick both men could barley understand her.

Donny grinned.

"Can you understand us?"

Regan shrugged making the men laugh. Just then Aldo came walking down the hill, hands on his hips.

"What's all this laughing about?"

Wicki and Donny stood up straight and looked over as Aldo approached.

"She speaks a little English Aldo, just got washed up."

Aldo glared at Regan before taking his knife out. Regan took a step back and on pure instinct Donny stood in front of her.

"Aldo…"

"Just heard some German buzz over the radio. Seems our little lady is a bride to be."

Wicki and Donny looked confused.

"What?"

"Col. Hans Landa…otherwise known as The Jew Hunter."

Donny's brow wrinkled as he shook his head.

"What?"

"Seems Hans was good friends with this gal's family and made himself a few enemies on his own side. A few men who were pissed off came and killed her family, kidnapped her and had their way. Hans is losing his mind trying to find her and that's all that's been over the stations."

Donny turned slightly looking at Regan who was shaking.

Wicki shook his head looking at Aldo.

"Aldo, she's just a kid…"

"Yeah but she hasn't said tin shit. I knew I had a funny feeling about her, and seeing that she's going to become The Jew Hunter's wife…why don't we send her back with a little gift…"

Wicki looked concerned.

"What?"

Aldo smiled.

"I would scar up her pretty little face, but I don't think that would hit below the belt. Instead I have an even better idea."

Donny shot Regan a look who was shaking, turning back his intense eyes locked with Aldo's.

"Which is?"

"Well, it's kinda up to whoever is willing to do it. Plenty of Germans have done it to good Jewish women, might as well do it to The Jew Hunter's bride to be."

Wicki stepped forward, waving his hand as he stared at Aldo with confused and upset eyes.

"What are we talking about?"

Aldo eyed Donny.

"I'm talking about knocking this little German bitch up with a good old Jewish American baby."

Regan's throat escaped a tiny little cry as Wicki stared at Aldo in disbelief and shock.

"Aldo no!"

Regan tried to turn around and start running when Donny grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up Regan screamed, kicking her legs back. Aldo grinned as Wicki stared at both men as if they had gone mad.

_**Present.**_

Whitney jingled her keys before letting herself into her condo that overlooked the bay. Excited and giddy, she threw her keys down on the coffee table beside the coat rack and rushed down the hardwood hallway towards the living room.

Philip her fiancé' sat on the sofa with his laptop. Typing away, his blue eyes drifted up once she came rushing in, throwing her purse and bag on the loveseat.

"Hello dear, good day?"

Whitney grinned before walking over, the letter still in her hands. Philip smiled, sitting up straighter before placing his laptop beside him. Whiney then jumped in his lap, one arm going behind his neck.

Philip was nearly twenty years older than Whitney. His thinning hair was brushed back and his face seemed pale and gaunt as sunlight spilled in through the bay windows.

Whitney leaned over and deeply kissed him. Philip smiled through the kiss.

"I take that as a yes."

Whitney drew back, her red bangs falling in her face as she held the letter.

"He wrote back."

Philip smiled.

"Really."

"I didn't think he would but he heard that I'm trying to write a book and is interested in meeting with me. I can't believe it!"

"Wit, he's in his seventies…maybe he's just a crazed freak."

"A crazed freak who is going to make my job much easier."

Philip smiled.

"So, you think you'll finally uncover the truth behind the bastards?"

Whitney lazily smiled before quickly kissing him again.

"Maybe…"

Slipping off his lap, she headed down the hall to her office, excited to call her best friend Lucy she slipped inside the room that faced the back deck. The window slightly open the wind chime she had hung up gently jingled as a breeze blew the curtains in and out slowly.

The office was covered in maps from World War II. Photographs collected from museums and around the world of any evidence of The Bastards. Clues, she had spent thousands on, pieces of fabric, uniforms, old pistols and canteens. Maps and charts with pins stuck into them, photos in black and white of the men who were now known as legend. Her biggest photograph was the rarest…one of The Bear Jew.

The photograph she had blown up twice its size and was framed above her desk. Its quality was gritty and faded, but there stood a 6'4 muscular towering man. His hair jet black and a baseball bat hanging by his side.

The Bear Jew was the Bastard she was the most fascinated with.

Sitting in her chair she quickly dialed Lucy's number on her phone before getting her voice mail. Rolling her eyes she leaned over to talk into the speaker.

"Lucy it's me Whitney. Get back to me ASAP. He wrote me back! You're not going to believe it!"

Smiling, she clicked the phone off before leaning back in her chair. Putting her hands behind her had she looked at the letter laying on her desk before staring up at the framed photograph of The Bear Jew.

That's when her wind chime fell off its hook and shattered to the floor. Jumping, Whitney screamed.


	2. Soon

_**1994**_

"Coming to bed?"

Philip's hands slipped on Whitney's shoulders as she sat at her desk typing away at her laptop. Her small black framed reading glasses on, she now had her beautiful red hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Smiling from his touch, she tilted her head back and kissed one of his hands.

"Yeah in a second."

Philip smiled before silently slipping out of her office. Whitney took her glasses off before staring up at her framed photo of The Bear Jew. Smiling, she felt excited. The same feeling she got when she first moved out here, or when Philip and her became engaged. Looking down at the letter she pushed her chair aside before heading down the hallway to the bedroom.

That night, laying in the darkness with Philip's arm draped across her Whitney felt too wired to even sleep. Hiking herself up on one elbow she stared out the window at the full moon outside. Strangely it had a red tint to it.

As if it was dipped in blood.

_**1941**_

"Aldo you can't even be serious!"

Wicki followed Aldo up the hill as Donny walked ahead of them, Regan screaming and struggling on his arms. Dusk had fallen and the sky had a horrible orange purple tint towards it. Beautiful leafs of brown and gold fell from the bare skeleton trees as a strong wind blew by them.

Aldo walked ahead, his face nonchalant. Wicki ran to keep up before grabbing Aldo's shoulder.

"Aldo she's just a kid!"

Aldo turned his face not in the mood to get into a discussion. Crossing his arms he looked at Wicki.

"So? She's a kid who's engaged to the biggest prick on the German side. The same German otherwise known as The Jew Hunter. You know all about that Wicki. The same Jew Hunter who has hunted and been responsible for thousands of innocent Jewish deaths. Of is your inner German coming out and you want to make a big deal of this?"

Wicki looked up the hill at Regan crying out helplessly as Donny carried her out of sight towards the camp. Feeling helpless he shook his head.

"She's just a kid Aldo! She's been through enough!"

"Oh I hardly think she's seen enough. Besides I knew I had a strange feeling about her. You said it yourself, she speaks English yet didn't think that was too important to let us know."

"Her English is terrible she said her mother had just began…"

"Mother my ass. I bet her future husband to be was teaching her it. She's been listening to everything we've said."

"She isn't a spy Aldo, you heard it yourself over the radio. She was kidnapped!"

"Yeah and for once a couple of Germans had the balls to do something. I'm glad they snatched her from the all mighty Jew Hunter. I'm glad they fucked the shit out of her…which is exactly what Donny is gonna do. By the time Hans gets her back he'll know we mean business."

"You're not making any sense! We'll become just like them if we do this! We'll sink down to their level! My God what did you tell us the first day we all joined the team? That we weren't like them!"

Aldo rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say such thing. I told you all that we were going to become the exact opposite! We we're gonna become just as heartless and cruel as them. We we're gonna show them that we earned the name The Bastards for a good reason. Wicki you're one of my best men…and the last few months that we've been out here you've proven yourself. Not turn against us now."

"I'm human Aldo, I can't stand back and watch you rape and torture this little girl!"

"She ain't a girl, she's the bride to be of one of the biggest Nazis in the country. Now you're either with us or against us. It would be a shame to lose you, but remember Stiglitz speaks perfect German so you're rank of importance is slowly beginning to fade away. You're one hell of a killer…don't choose a path you and I will regret."

Wicki took a step closer towards Aldo.

"Is that a threat?"

"No Wicki it ain't. It's a fact."

Wicki stared up the hill, in the distance he still heard Regan's screams. Remembering something from his past, shivers went down his spine. He couldn't allow this. Shaking his head he pushed back Aldo and began running up the hill. His boots crunching against the dried up leafs that scattered on the forest floor. Aldo rolled his eyes, pulling his knife out.

"Jesus…"

Aldo followed him.

By the time Wicki reached the camp, there were several tents all ready set up along with a dull fire that was starting to crackle and pop. Utivich, Hirschberg, and Kagan sat around it poking the fire with sticks. Their rifles laying beside them. Small embers floated up before disappearing as the sky grew darker.

Stiglitz was sitting outside of his tent, eating what appeared to be a piece of dried up bread. Omar laid propped up against a pile of rocks and stared up at the night sky, unbothered by all the noise that was being made.

Wicki reached the top of the hill, out of breath and his eyes wide.

He watched as Donny lifted Regan even higher off the ground. His large arms so tight around her waist he thought for a brief second over her screams and cries he heard the faint sound of a few of her ribs breaking. Donny struggled to bring her over to one of the trees. With all his might he slammed her against it, making her bite her tongue hard and drawing blood. Pieces of bark fell off as Donny held her arms above her head, his intense eyes looking half crazed at her.

"So has Hans fucked you yet? I bet he has you fucking slut!"

"Donny stop!"

Wicki yelled, causing the men to look over. Omar even himself got in a sitting position as Utivich glanced up, his eyes scared and uncomfortable. Donny looked over as Wicki started running towards him. That's when Aldo stepped forward, his pistol aimed.

"Freeze Wicki!"

Wicki stopped dead in his tracks before turning. Aldo walked forward, a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth and his pistol aimed square at his chest.

"Take another step forward and I'll shoot."

Wicki looked at with him disbelief.

"Aldo, you need to stop this."

Aldo nodded at Donny who took his own buck knife out. The blade glimmering against the reflection the fire casted a few feet away. Donny smiled as he pressed the blade against Regan's cheek. Regan began to hyperventilate as she snapped her eyes shut. A single tear falling down her cheek and then catching on the blade.

Aldo stepped forward.

"You try to stop this and we'll cut her. We'll cut her so bad she'll wish she was dead. You've seen the work Donny and I can do and we'll do it if you keep this shit up Wicki!"

Wicki looked back and forth at Donny and Aldo, helpless. Aldo then walked over to Wicki, his free hand opened.

"Your gun and knife."

Wicki eyed Utivich who quickly dropped his eyes.

"Aren't you going to do anything? You're men for Christ sakes! You're American! You know this isn't right! What have we become? Animals?!"

The younger soldiers avoided eye contact as they all looked away. Uncomfortable and scared. Wicki looked back at Aldo who was smiling.

"You're word don't mean tin shit. You're a half breed. Now like I said your either with us or against us."

Wicki looked over at Stiglitz.

"Stiglitz, please!"

Stiglitz stared at Wicki blankly before shaking his head. Aldo laughed.

"We'll the only family you got Wicki. There ain't anything to come home to. So once more…let me see your gun and your knife."

Wicki looked at Donny, pressing Regan's bruised and battered body against the tree. Her arms above her head using one hand while the other held the blade of his knife against her pale skin.

Aldo nodded.

"Stiglitz."

Out of nowhere Stiglitz was behind Wicki, grabbing him by the hair he pulled his head back and put his own knife against Wicki's exposed neck. Wicki stood there, suspired but pinned. Aldo laughed before unhooking Wicki's pistol and knife from his belt.

"Keep this shit up Wicki and we'll force you to do her. Trust me it can be done. Now until you get your head screwed on right I'm making you watch. I'm gonna make sure this burns into your head so you'll know the real reason why we came over here. We're American and we're making sure these Nazis fucks know we mean business."

Stiglitz pressed the blade closer against his neck. Wicki stared across at Donny.

"Donny please…once you cross this line there's no coming back."

Donny ignored him before Aldo turned, kicking Wicki's pistol and knife to the side.

"Any of you boys don't wanna see this I say go down to the river. Might be awhile so stay close."

Omar, Hirschberg, and Kagan quickly got up. No expression on their faces they quickly grabbed their guns and headed down in a single line down the hill. Utivich didn't move. Instead his head was slightly down between his legs in shame.

The fire kept cracking. Aldo put his hands on his hips, standing beside Stiglitz and Wicki.

"Go on Donny."

Donny grinned before letting go of the knife. It fell silently to the ground as Regan's eyes snapped open. Looking across at Wicki, tears streamed down her face.

"Wilhelm…please help…"

Her English was broken but perfectly understandable. Her words choked out and helpless.

"Wilhelm…please help me…"

She repeated. Wicki tried to move but Stiglitz pressed the blade even tighter. Donny's rough hand unzipped his jacket off her and exposed her naked body. Slipping it off her, the jacket fell to the ground around the leafs. Smiling, his hand went down her neck and then grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it. Regan snapped her eyes shut yelping.

Aldo laughed before taking his snuff out.

Donny leaned in close, his tongue running down the length of her neck and thin collarbones. Leaning in even closer, he smiled as his stubble covered face rubbed up against her cheek.

Regan then spit right in his face. Donny grinned as he slapped her across the face with all his might. The sound echoed and Utivich jumped slightly at the fire. Wicki gulped, feeling the blade move against where his Adam's apple was. Right away a horrible hand mark appeared on Regan's cheek, turning red. Regan's lips began bleeding before Donny threw her down to the ground. Her naked battered body hit the ground with a hollow thud before she began trying to crawl away. Tears spilling down her cheeks as she helplessly cried out, trying to get to Wicki.

Wicki tried to move but Stiglitz continued to hold him.

Regan's nails dug into the dirt, traveling underneath her fingernails. Struggling, she cried out trying to fight Donny who grabbed her by the ankle and began dragging her backwards. Aldo leaned over taking a snort of his snuff before grinning.

Regan screamed, trying to slap Donny away as he dragged her back to him. Kneeling, Donny began to breath heavy before he yanked his fly down and roughly spread her legs. Regan screamed, thrashing from side to side. Lifting her legs up, he yanked them apart before kneeling in closer.

"NO!"

Regan screamed.

Wicki shut his eyes, his stomach turning. He couldn't watch. Utivich glanced over his shoulder, slightly shaking. Donny tried catching his breath, his hands trembling as he worked himself out with one hand from his slacks, a horrible erection pulsing as he worked himself between her.

Regan snapped her eyes shut throwing her head back like she did when the Germans kidnapped her. She prayed she would just numb out and drift away somewhere else while it happened. But somehow it was different with this man. Terrified, she prayed she would just wake up.

Donny didn't think he would be able to do this. It had been nearly eight months since he had been with a woman and that was a girl who he barely knew back in Boston. Trying to hold back, he gritted his teeth before going into her. Right away Regan began to scream as if she was being murdered.

Wicki felt sick, vomit began to build in his throat.

Utivich watched away, as Donny pinned the girl down into the dirt and began thrusting away in a steady rhythm. Regan's cries died off and soon became helpless hiccups. Her body became like a limp corpse as Donny worked away at her, his bangs still dripping wet and hanging in his face.

It seemed to go on for hours. Stiglitz and Aldo watching, no emotion in their eyes as Wicki held back from getting sick. Utivich turned back towards the fire covering his mouth.

Donny's chest squished down Regan's breasts as he buried his head against her neck, biting it so hard he left horrible bite marks against her skin. Regan helplessly tried to push him away, but finally she gave up. Her hands laying at her sides she stared up blankly up at the night sky as Donny's back arched, his metals and dog tags jingling against her.

Finally Donny lifted his head, fighting back before he climaxed strongly into her. Warmth dripped down her thighs as he lowered his head and tried catching his breath.

Then silence.

A few minutes later Donny slipped out of her. There was blood. Regan laid there motionless, her eyes blank. Sitting, Donny zipped himself up before rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up at Aldo who nodded.

"That's good, take her pretty little ass back to your tent after you wash yourself up. If you get the urge again tonight feel free. She's going to have to get used to this. She's all yours Donny."

Aldo turned, walking down the hill to find the others. Donny glanced over, still trying to catch his breath while Regan slowly curled up into a fetal position. Sighing, he felt sweat drip down his face. He had never been with a woman like that before.

In fact he liked it.

Looking over at her he wondered if he had done it. He saw he had made her bleed really bad and more than likely go into shock. Looking down at his slacks he made a disgusted face, he made a complete mess of himself. Just then Stiglitz let go of Wicki, his knife dropping to his side. Right away Wick took a step forward and began throwing up. His dry heaving made horrible noises against the wind that was now blowing strongly. Utivich watched him and felt sick himself. Standing, he quickly got up and hurried away. He didn't want the others to see him get sick.

Wicki threw one more time before spitting. Lifting his head, he rubbed his lips with the back of his hand before his face crumpled at Donny. Staring at Regan laying on the ground, a horrible rage filled him. That's when he charged towards Donny.

Before Stiglitz could yell, Wicki ran forward and tackled Donny who was sitting up beside Regan. The two men went flying backwards. Wicki screaming as the two rolled down the slight slope and punches began getting thrown. The two men rolled around, hands on shoulders as they began kicking and punching each other.

"You fucker!"

Within seconds Stiglitz and Aldo were there breaking it up and pulling them apart. Wicki's shirt was torn, his lips bleeding and his hair sticking up. Donny sat on the ground, all ready his cheek swelling as blood dripped from his mouth.

Aldo pointed his pistol at Wicki before he nodded at Stiglitz. Aldo held onto Wicki's shoulder as his chest raised and fell hard, his eyes locked with Donny's. Stiglitz silently went over to Regan whose naked body was curled up and shaking. Leafs now stuck in her wet hair. Leaning over, he took his knife and roughly pushed her on her stomach. Regan's head rolled against her neck before she was face down in the dirt. Bending over, Stiglitz dragged the blade against Regan's bare skin, right away cutting it open. Regan's eyes shut as her hands grabbed onto the ground, making handfuls as her legs began to beat up and down. Her horsed voice uttered a helpless choke of a cry before Wicki quickly turned.

Aldo pressed the pistol against his ribs before rising it up and whacking Wicki with blunt force. Wicki groaned as he collapsed on his knees hard. Aldo brought the pistol again and hit him the small of his back, making him nearly fall down completely. Stiglitz dragged the blade cutting Regan before Donny stood up.

"That's enough."

Stiglitz stopped before eyeing Aldo. Silently Donny wiped his bleeding mouth with his arm and went over to Regan. Stiglitz stood back, blood on the blade of his knife. Donny scooped up Regan who buried her head down and was crying. For some odd reason Regan buried her head against Donny's chest. Crying, her entire body began shaking. Holding her tight he eyed Wicki who laid out on his knees. Aldo bent over, looking straight at him.

"Listen here Wicki, she's Donny's now. If I were you I would cut the shit now. Nothing is going to change what's happening. Now I promise you if you stick with us she's won't be cut again…but if you keep this shit up and try to let her go and start with Donny again, we'll shoot out her knees and blind her. Understood?"

Wicki glared up at Aldo and didn't say a word. Instead he looked over and watched as Donny carried Regan to his tent. Aldo spit on the ground before walking away. Wicki stayed here, on his knees and watched the darkened tent. Stiglitz went back to the fire as Utivich hid behind a tree and finished being sick. Just as the others began coming back Wicki gathered himself up and leaned up against one of the trees. His entire body ached, his ribs were burning and his lips were numb. Regan's screams still echoed in his head as he lowered his head and deeply sighed.

He had to help her somehow…

Looking around at the men he had grown to call his friends, he now saw them all as animals.

Inside the tent, Donny silent laid Regan down. Going into the trunk, he grabbed one of his shirts and shook it out. Turning, he lit the small lantern and eyed his baseball bat. Kneeling down, he rolled her over. Her arms crossed over her bruised chest. Her eyes snapped shut she cried out.

"Here…"

She didn't say a word.

Donny then leaned over, grabbing her by the wrists and yanking her up into a sitting position. Pulling the shirt over her head, he flipped her wet hair back before eyeing it.

"Jesus you're a mess…"

Reaching back into his trunk he took his pair of scissors that he had brought with him from his barber shop back in Boston. Holding Regan's hair out, he saw how beautiful it would have been if cleaned and kept up.

"Your hair is just gonna get in the way…"

He mumbled. Yanking it so tight on her skull, he quickly began to chop away. Regan cried out and within seconds Donny held a handful of red hair. Regan's hair was now chopped off below her hairs. Uneven, and still dirty and wet she lowered her head and began to sob. Donny rolled his eyes.

"It isn't that bad."

Tossing the hair to the ground, he then pulled his wife beater off and began to undo his slacks. Regan cried out and tried to crawl towards the opening of the tent. Grabbing her, he held her tight.

"Hold still damnit!"

Regan's struggles began getting weaker before Donny's hand slid up behind her shirt and touched her bleeding back. Resting his rough hand against it, he felt the warmth of her blood trickle between his fingers. Sighing, he nuzzled his head against her neck. Regan looked disgusted as tears rolled down her face.

Donny gently kissed the back of her mouth before he laid her down against the wool blankets he had rolled out. Staring down at her, his eyes crazy he licked his lips before finishing undressing. Only in his boxers he laid beside her before showing her one of his dog tags.

"I'm from Boston. You know where that is?"

Regan didn't say anything.

"Say Boston for me…Bbboostonn. Boston."

He slowly sounded it out for her.

Regan didn't say anything, instead she just stared up at him, holding back from crying.

"Boston, come on…"

"B-boston…Boston."

She silently said. A grin appeared on Donny's face as he stroked her now butchered hair. Hiked up on one elbow, he leaned over and smothered her lips with his. Regan's eyes shut, her stomach turning as one hand reached over and grabbed her breast again.

It wasn't supposed to be like this…

Tears slipping down her face, she choked and turned over. Donny leaned over and brought her in close his arms tightening.

"You belong to me now…"

He softly whispered. Regan's eyes opened as his grip tightened. Trying to reach over, his hand began bringing up the shirt that seemed ten times her size. Slowly he began bringing it up. Regan tried to think of Hans. The older yet handsome gentlemen who was her father's good friend. Having only met him a few times less than a week ago her biggest concern was feeling nervous about the arranged marriage. She still felt so young and helpless. Hans was a good man, but she knew what he did. Yes he would make a good husband, but thinking of becoming a wife at such a young age it terrified her. Flashes went before her eyes of those men storming in and killing her family.

Her heart ached.

Crying, she felt Donny begin to brush her hair back with his hand before reaching over and blowing out the lantern. They were now in darkness and faintly she heard a few of them men outside softly talking. She strained her years to try and find Wicki's voice but couldn't.

He was the only one who had tried to help her.

Now thinking of Hans she wondered really if he was out searching for her. The last time they had seen each other he had come to visit her father's home. Both were alone outside for a few moments as he kissed her hand and smiled, telling her he would be back to show her Paris before the end of the month.

She hated what he was, yet wished he was here to rescue her.

Her insides throbbed from what this man had just done to her.

She felt his breath against her neck as he rolled over, his weight crushing her. Shutting her eyes she hoped he wasn't trying again, she was exhausted and hurt.

Donny hovered above her before his hand reached out and grabbed her leg, pulling it to the side. He felt himself beginning to get worked up. Regan tried pushing him off her but he was too strong.

She knew if he did put his seed inside of her she would kill herself before that bastard monster of a child would be born. She promised herself. Shutting her eyes, she tried to slip away. She found it getting harder and harder to think of Hans' face. Instead she saw the man they called Wicki.

Outside of the tent, Wicki faintly heard Donny grunting. Feeling sick again, he slammed the back of his head against the trunk of the tree. Thoughts of a woman screaming in pain became to repeat over and over again. Tasting vomit, he spit again and opened his eyes. The others were enjoying dinner by the fire, talking and laughing as they polished their guns, as if nothing was going on only a few feet away.

He then spotted Utivich, further near his own tent. Sitting on the ground he seemed pale and his big blue eyes distant. He to heard the horrible noises coming from Donny's tent.

Sighing, he hoped by dawn Aldo would change his mind and let the girl go.

_**Present**_

_Rough looking hands. Twice her own size gently touched her bare leg. Its fingers slowly traveled down her skin making goose bumps begin to break out. His breath smelled of whiskey and felt like fire again her body. Slowly her short silk nightgown began being lifted up, she could feel him begin to cover her when…_

Whitney woke up. Her eyes opening she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Glancing over, still half asleep she saw Philip's back facing her. Eying the clock she saw it was three in the morning. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she rubbed her face before laying her head back down on the pillow.

That dream…

It seemed so real.

Pushing her red hair back, she snuggled in closer to Philip before thinking of the letter she had received.

Why did she feel uneasy?

Her head dully aching, she looked at her arms and saw goose bumps on them. Looking again out the window, she still saw the moon that seemed to be covered in blood.

Shutting her eyes she was unaware that someone was watching her. Someone in black boots that were caked with mud. As tinted red moonlight streamed in through the window, he stared at the two sleeping forms in bed.

His brown eyes stared at the woman with the red hair. His breath caught in his throat.

She looked exactly like her.

He yearned to touch her, just once…but knew it wasn't time yet.

Soon…

Disappearing in the shadows he waited.

Soon.

Very soon.


	3. Broken glass and a lie

_**1994**_

"Hey wit! Look at this!"

Whitney stood in the bathroom the next morning brushing her teeth when she heard Philip call from the bedroom. It was early morning and she didn't have any classes today. Instead she planned on catching up with her research and then try to call Lucy again. Staring at her reflection she spit before wiping her hands on the towels that were hanging beside her. Walking out, her bare feet touching the floor she saw Philip all ready dressed for work and looking at something near the closet.

"What?"

She walked up behind him and looked.

Muddy footprints.

There were several, dried and flaking. It looked as though somebody had just stood in the middle of the room a few feet away from the bed. The tracks didn't lead anything, instead they were just in the center of the room. Philip looked confused as he pointed down at them.

"What the hell is that?"

Whitney raised an eyebrow before kneeling down. Her silk plum colored nightgown barley going down to her upper thighs. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she squinted and looked closer at the mud.

"Are those footprints?"

Philip shrugged.

"Can't really tell, you didn't track that in did you?"

Whitney looked up.

"Of course not, look at how big they are. It must have been you."

Philip shook his head.

"Wait a second, I know what happened…"

"What?"

"Max, he must have been digging at the plants again and got his paws wet, stupid fricking cat…"

Philip went over to the closet to get his blazer out. Whitney shrugged.

"Why aren't there any prints on the floor other than here?"

"Must of jumped out the window and onto the deck. How many times have I told you we should gas that thing."

Whitney snorted as she stood up.

"Nice, real nice."

Philip grabbed his jacket before looking at his watch.

"Shit I'm running late, do you mind getting that hon?"

Whitney wrinkled her nose.

"Of course not, have a good day."

Philip rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, listening to a bunch of stuck up snobs bitch about their problems while I do crosswords."

"Hey somebody has to bring home the money."

Philip laughed before kissing her quickly.

"I'll be back at six, you gonna be home?"

"Yeah I might have Lucy over for coffee. How about we go out for dinner?"

"All right I'll bring home the wine."

Whitney smiled again kissing him before he grabbed his briefcase and headed down the hall. A minute later she heard the door and stared down at the dried mud.

She could of swore she let Max out last night. Shrugging, she went down to the kitchen to grab the broom. Sunlight was filling the kitchen, and Whitney saw that Philip had made a pot of coffee. Smiling to herself, she went to the closet beside the fridge and opened it. A full length mirror hung on the side of the door and staring at it for a brief second she saw something laying of the kitchen table.

A baseball bat?

Turning, she saw nothing. The kitchen table was bare. Looking back into the closet at the mirror she saw nothing either. Laughing to herself she shook her head and grabbed the broom.

That's when the phone rang.

Walking over, she answered it.

"Hello?"

It was Lucy. Smiling, Whitney leaned against the counter.

"Oh hey Lucy! Oh my God you're not going to believe it…"

As she continued to talk to her friend just outside on the back deck behind some of the potted plants was Max the cat…or at least what was left of it.

It looked as though somebody with a baseball bat had killed it.

_**1941**_

Donny wet the washcloth in the basin of lukewarm water before gently beginning to slowly rub it down Regan's sore and healing back. His eyes were intense and closely washed away the filth that had gathered on her for the last week or so. Constantly being on the move meant there really wasn't a chance to wash and clean up. Usually it wasn't a big deal for the men, but watching her day after day sleep curled up in the back of the truck began to make Donny nervous. He hadn't been at her for the last few days, but he saw the blood on her thighs were now smeared and dried on her skin. Her cuts and scrapes were getting infected and the filth of the forest and outdoors was turning her beautiful red hair now almost turn a dark brown. Circles were underneath her blank bloodshot eyes and she seemed to have sunken into a deep catatonic state. She was unresponsive and usually had to be carried whenever she wasn't asleep in the truck. She no longer struggled, or tried to escape. Instead she sat night after night dressed in Donny's oversized shirts and his jacket that seemed to swallow up her thin and failing body.

Within the week they had traveled nearly fifty miles. Just yesterday they ran into a squad of nine Germans on the border. Opening fire with their machine guns, they killed every single one. Walking to the back of the truck, he looked in and saw Regan slowly rocking herself back and forth. Her hands slapped over her ears. Aldo wanted Donny to drag her out by the hair and shove her face in the corpses but Donny was beginning to get worried.

Within the week they had taken her Donny had raped her fourteen times. Having left her alone the last several days, he saw she was getting a fever and seemed almost like an empty shell. She wasn't eating and he had to force her to drink from his canteen. Every day she slept curled up, not saying a word. The men paid her no mind other than Utivich and Wicki.

Aldo told them to stay away from her, she was Donny's responsibility.

Just a few days ago Wicki knelt by her shivering body and gently rubbed her arms. Feeling a horrible overwhelming jealously overtake him Donny screamed to get away from her. Scooping her up, he carried her away as Wicki watched.

Dressed in his suspenders, wife beater, and slacks. His hair was combed back as he gently washed her up in an old abandoned factory. The rest of the men were downstairs. Wicki hadn't spoken to him since the first night he had his way with her.

Pushing back her choppy red hair, he ran the cloth over the healing wound Stiglitz had made in-between her shoulder blades.

Donny then paused, the lantern sitting on a pile of crumbling bricks made the light faint and dim.

"How old are you?"

She didn't say anything.

Frowning, he knew she would talk for Wicki. Just a few days ago while they all sat camped out in the forest. It was early morning and the autumn chill was freezing. The sky was overcast and gray and Regan sat beside Donny dressed in his jacket and staring blankly at the small fire the men were circled around. Donny was trying to force her to eat a piece of bread. She hadn't had anything to eat since they took her. Donny kept attempting to make her have it but she simply stared off into space. Donny snapped his fingers in front of her, even shook her shoulders but there was nothing.

He looked up at Aldo.

"She ain't eating."

Aldo carried a tin cup of instant coffee which carried steam in the early morning air. Aldo shrugged.

"So?"

Donny nervously eyed her.

"It's been nearly a week now…maybe more. She don't look right."

The others pretended not to be listening. Omar was trying to pass out the last of the fruit while Utivich headed up the coffee over the fire. Wicki meanwhile sat across from them having a smoke. His lip much like Donny's was swelled and bleeding.

Aldo walked over, waving his hand in front of Regan's blank eyes. A grin then appeared on his face.

"Jesus Donny what the hell did you do to her?"

Donny didn't say anything. Instead he looked at Regan closely.

"She might be sick."

Aldo took a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe. If she don't eat than she don't eat. No skin off our backs. But I would try to keep her alive at least until we can send Hands that message."

Donny sighed, looking at her.

"I don't know lieutenant…"

Aldo spit some of his coffee out and made a face before looking over his shoulder at Utivich.

"Utivich you need to make sure the coffee beans are cooked first. My God what a horrible taste!"

A few of the men laughed while Utivich looked embarrassed. Turning back Aldo looked Regan up and down.

"You think you knocked her up yet?"

Donny shook his head.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. Sounded like a good idea when we thought of it, but do you really think we can haul her around for this long?"

"Listen Donny if you don't wanna do this nor want the responsibility I'll be happy enough to hand her over to one of the others…"

Donny shook his head, his voice lowered so Wicki who was closely watching them across from the fire couldn't hear.

"Listen, I think she's too young. She hadn't said shit. I honestly think she wasn't lying…sure she might have been engaged to Hans, but…"

"Do I hear the Bear Jew sticking up for a German slut?"

Donny shook his head.

"Of course not…"

"Yeah well think of the hundreds of Jewish women who were raped before getting killed by these same exact men."

"I understand that, but she's just a kid. I mean her own people took and had their way with her. Besides she's so young she probably doesn't understand what's going on with the war."

"If I have to repeat myself one more time I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

Aldo snapped back before pointing at Regan.

"I told all of you this the first day in German. We're not going to show these Nazis humanity…because Nazis don't get humanity. In the last few months we've been here we've killed and taken enough lives and you've been in the lead with that bat of yours. I see that look in your eyes whenever you're about to kill someone. I know that look because it's right. This little thing is the bride to be of one of the biggest monsters on the German side. More than likely she'll bare his children and make a new breed of Nazis. Now we both agreed that the plan was that you get her pregnant. I'm not asking you to marry the fucking whore, just knock her up and we'll leave her safe and sound over her people's lines. Good old Hans will snatch her up and know we mean business."

Donny eyed Wicki as Aldo spoke.

"I know Aldo, it's just…how does this make us better than them?"

"Donny I'm beginning to sense you might be having second thoughts. I'll be more than happy to hand her over to Stiglitz."

Donny shook his head.

"No it's okay…"

"Then stop your bitching. Take care of her and when the deed is done we'll get rid of her. Until then if she doesn't want to eat then don't fucking force her…she'll get the hint."

Donny nodded, partly ashamed. The last few days had been a complete blur. He had never forced himself on a woman before and now as his thoughts settled he was beginning to see what Wicki meant.

He regretted it.

Once Aldo walked away Donny slipped his arm around Regan's thin and shivering body. Again he offered her to bread but she ignored him.

He honestly didn't know what to do.

Just then Wicki walked over, a piece of bread in his own hand. Tossing his smoke to the side he sat down. Donny and Wicki hadn't really spoken since the fight. Both glared at each other before Wicki looked at Regan. A small gentle smile going across his face as he slowly offered her the bread.

"Come on love, you need to eat."

Regan blinked before looking down at the bread, uncertain before Wicki smiled.

"Come on."

Regan's thin hands slowly took the bread and began to eat it. She was hungry. Wicki smiled watching her before offering her another piece.

"That's good, keep eating love."

Regan ate three pieces of bread in total and even a small slice of fruit from Wicki. Donny didn't say a word, instead he just watched. Once she finished her eyes drifted up to Wicki.

"Thank…you…"

Her voice said barley above a whisper. Wicki smiled, placing his hand on hers before Donny shot him a look.

Now approaching the end of the week, Donny found himself remembering as he washed her up late one evening in the old factory. He hated the fact she responded to Wicki…and the fact he had been right.

He continued to wash her.

"How old are you?"

He repeated, this time his grip on Regan's arm tighten.

"I…just turned sixteen."

She softly said. This was really the first thing she had said to him besides her helpless cries while she struggled.

Donny nodded.

"How long have you been engaged to Landa?"

"Only a few months…my father and he were good friends."

"Was your father in the military?"

Regan shook her head as Donny rang out the washcloth again in the basin.

"No, he was a famer. He had dealt business with Hans before. My family knew him very well."

"When did you two meet?"

Regan stared at the dirty floorboards.

"Last spring. I had met him a few times when I was younger. He came to visit and my father informed me that he wanted to propose."

"That's it?"

Regan turned around, shooting Donny a look.

"What, did you expect him to throw me on my family's kitchen table and have his way with me simply because he's a man."

Donny looked at her before cupping her chin with his huge hand.

"Watch it lady."

Regan pulled back from him looking disgusted.

"Hans is a gentlemen, much like your friend Wicki. Something you'll never be."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I've heard it all before. So you in love with Landa?"

"How can I be in love with a man I've only talked to a few times?"

"Oh, no dates or anything?"

"Like I said he only came to visit my family. He planned on taking me to Paris before the holiday. The wedding was set for next spring."

"Ah, so you were forced into it."

"What?"

"You're father wanted to stay in good graces with the German military so he offers his only daughter. Wow, you must have been pretty excited…"

Donny teased, now no longer feeling so bad that she was talking. Regan pulled away again, reaching down and grabbing the dirty shirt of his she had been wearing. Pulling it over her head she slapped his hand when he attempted to grab her.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. You're filth…you're no better than the men who kidnapped me."

Donny grabbed her by her shoulder, throwing the dripping wet washcloth across the room. Bringing her in close he shook her.

"Listen I was under orders! I don't care this whole song and dance that you're family was innocent. That poor little you was forced into some arranged marriage. I can see right through you. You're whole family was for killing the Jews, I know it! I bet you couldn't wait to marry Landa, get away from your poor family that lived in some small farm house on the countryside. Move to Paris, become one of those German whores who think their money can make them step over anyone. I bet you're just as bloodthirsty as the rest of them!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"You're just a little fuck who's luck turned bad. You're bring strong powerful fiancé pissed off some of his men and killed you're family…excuse me while I go cry."

Regan's face crumpled up before she slapped Donny hard across the face. His 5 o'clock shadow reddened by her hand as he held onto her all ready bruised shoulders tighter.

"And you know what? You're just as horrible as they were. When I woke up on that river bank and saw you I had a tiny bit of hope inside me. I know exactly what's going on in the war but I tried to ignore it. That's the real reason I didn't want to marry Hans, because I know what he did! You Americans thinking all us Germans are alike! You're worst than the men who took me and killed my brothers…my two seven year old brothers! I bet you couldn't have a woman if you didn't force yourself on them!"

Donny used all his strength to throw her on the ground with a loud thud. Dust and plaster jumped up as he climbed on top of her. Staring down, his breathing began to get heavy as he straddled her and stared down at her hate filled face. Holding her down tight he gritted his teeth.

"You know shit you bitch!"

"Just like you! I hope you go to hell for what you did!"

"I had orders!"

"You have your own free will! You're friend Wicki told you that! If you're boss wanted this to happen to me why didn't he do it himself? I know why! Because you're the muscle! Because he doesn't want to live with the guilt! You're a monster!"

"Speaking pretty good English now honey! I knew you were a fake!

"Go to hell!"

"I'll see you there you bitch!"

Both were inches away from their faces.

Regan then leaned her head over and sank her teeth into Donny's hand as hard as she could. Blood filled her mouth as Donny screamed and used his free hand to punch her. Regan screamed before both rolled together. Regan struggled, kicking Donny between the legs. Donny moaned, shutting his eyes as he grabbed himself. Regan struggled to sit up, praying the men below weren't hearing this.

"I hope it was good every time you had me you bastard!"

She kicked him again, making Donny hunch over. Regan stood, her mouth bleeding.

"I rather die before you have me again."

She spit blood on him as he jumped up, trying to grab her. Regan ran the length of the creaking floorboards and saw the stairs was on the other side. Quickly she saw her only way out was the dirty and cracked window.

They were three stories up.

Donny charged at her like an animal but Regan saw her chance. Thinking one last time of her family, those men laughing as they smiled down at her, and then how she kept thinking of that kind man named Wicki whenever she laid beside Donny at night. Praying, she hoped the fall would kill her. Running, she threw herself through the glass at full force.

"NO!"

Donny screamed as glass shattered.

Everyone on the floor down below froze. Wicki stood up quickly as Aldo grabbed his gun.

"What was that?"

Donny raced over to the broken window and looked down below. He saw Regan laying motionless. Glass was shattered everywhere as the full moon above shinned down. Donny's eyes widened before he turned around and ran towards the stairs. On his way down he ran into the others. Aldo right away wanted to know what had happened. Ignoring him, Donny ran down the flight before reaching the main floor. Wicki right away got a horrible feeling and ran after him.

Donny threw open the wooden floor that was hanging off its hinges. Outside it was freezing and a bird in the distance was crying. Donny's heart raced before his booths crunched down on the glass that seemed to be everywhere. Falling to his knees he looked at Regan.

She was dead.

Right away a horrible feeling overcame him.

What had he done?

Reaching over, he touched his pale and cut cheek.

The others ran over, stopping dead in their tracks. Utivich's eyes bugged out before he quickly turned away. Wicki ran forward and knelt on the other side of her. Looking down he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What did you do?"

He looked at Donny.

Before Donny could say anything Regan coughed up blood. Both men jumped back, their hearts in their throats. Stiglitz got his pistol ready as Aldo blinked.

"How in the hell did she survive that?!"

Donny leaned over as Regan's eyes cleared, she seemed almost in a daze. Right away Donny saw her arm was broken.

Regan blinked before looking up at Wicki and Donny. Her voice was strained as blood dribbled down her chin.

"What happened?"

Wicki and Donny eyed each other before Regan blinked away, looking up at Donny as her eyes fluttered open and close.

"Who are you?"

Donny looked over at Wicki before looking back down at her.

"Regan?"

"How do you know my name? Where's my family?"

She went to say something else when she blacked out. Wicki felt her purse before staring up at Donny. All color washed out of his face.

"She's still alive."

Donny bit his bottom lip before carefully lifting her. The sound of broken bones seemed to echo through the dark still night. Donny stood up before Aldo began to laugh.

"She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up!"

"Yeah if she lives."

Wicki mumbled.

Inside an hour later, Regan was laid out on the blankets. Believe it nor her arm wasn't broken but most of her ribs were. Wicki looked her over and gave a disgusted look to Donny at her state.

"What have you done to her?"

Donny said nothing; dressed in his leather jacket he stood back not saying a word. Wicki got a cloth and washed her up before grabbing some bandages and wrapped her ribs tightly. Covering her with a wool blanket he pushed back her hair before sighing.

"I'm so sorry Regan."

Turning, he saw the others watching closely.

"Will she live?"

Donny said softly. Wicki shot him a look.

"What, can't stand that fact you'll never touch her again?"

Aldo stepped forward.

"Enough, now Wicki is she gonna live or not?"

"She's hurt bad. Can't tell if she cracked her skull or not but she's lucky she didn't die instantly from the fall. She might make it until the morning but I really don't think so."

Aldo stared down at her before sighing.

"All right, we'll just dump her body at the nearest village. Utivich you got nice handwriting, we'll tuck a letter in her hands informing Landa exactly what happened. Damn shame…"

He mumbled before walking away. Wicki stared at the men like they were crazy.

Donny stepped forward, his eyes looking down at Regan. Wicki grabbed his arm.

"Don't go near her."

Donny glared at him.

"Get your fucking hand off me Wicki."

Wicki stared at him.

"She tried to kill herself to get away from you. To think…I was proud to enlist in this team. Now I'm ashamed."

"This is coming from a man who turned and killed his own people?"

"People who deserved it. Not her."

Donny yanked out of his grip before kneeling down beside her. He felt horrible.

That's when her eyes opened.

"Donny?"

Her voice croaked. Wicki stiffened watching.

Donny looked unsure as he stared down at her. Regan's thin hand reached up and gently touched his stubble covered cheek.

"Donny?"

Donny smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Why do I know your name…have we met before?"

Donny looked up at Wicki who seemed stunned. Donny smiled before touching her cheek.

"Yeah love, we know each other. I'm your husband."

Before Wicki could say anything Aldo's hand was on his shoulder.

_**Present**_

A few hours later Whitney found herself sitting at a coffee shop downtown. Lucy, her good friend who she had known from college spotted her and waved. Whitney smiled, motioning her over smiling ear to ear.

Lucy came over, dropping her huge bright blue purse down before sliding into her chair. Plastic bracelets jingling, she leaned over laughing as Whitney took another sip from her coffee mug.

"So that Jewish guy wrote back?"

Whitney laughed before digging into her own purse and handed it over.

"Read for yourself."

Lucy's eyes scanned the letter before looking up.

"You're meeting him this month?"

"Well I'm contacting him; his number is right at the bottom. We'll set up a time to talk probably before I give my final."

"Wouldn't it be mind-blowing if he came in to your class."

"He's in his seventies, I don't think he'll be up to it. Besides I just want to meet him, you have no idea how long I've been reaching this team. By the time the war ended there were only a few survivors."

"You really think he'll tell the truth?"

"I hope so. Besides I'm sure whatever he says will be interesting. Just think I'll be able to meet one of them in person."

"Smithson Utivich…"

Lucy said looking at the letter.

"Wanna see a photo of him?"

Whitney dug into her purse again and took out a printed black and white photo of Utivich in his twenties. Lucy looked at it and smiled.

"Cute."

"Yeah I'm sure he's still a real looker still."

Lucy cracked up before ordering her own coffee.

A half an hour later both women walked down past the different shops heading towards the park. Lucy was talking a mile a minute while Whitney listened and enjoyed the nice weather. Just then somebody knocked right into her. Right away she dropped her purse and a few of her things scattered out.

"Whoa!"

It was a man, much taller than her and wearing a brown leather jacket.

"Excuse me I'm sorry."

Both knelt down at the same time as Lucy stopped and watched. Whitney's bangs hung in her face as she quickly grabbed her things and stuffed them into the purse. The man who knocked into her had jeans on and helped her. Handing her car keys, a makeup brush, and her address book.

"Thanks…"

"I'm really sorry, should of looked where I was going."

"No problem, I was spacing myself."

Both stood at the same exact time where Whitney got a better look at him. He towered over her. Just as Whitney swung the strap of her purse on her shoulder her eyes focused and she looked up at him.

She could of swore she had seen him before.

The man smiled.

"Sorry again."

He began walking back into the crowd and within seconds disappeared. Whitney had the finniest feeling she had seen him before. She spotted the top of his head for a second, thick black hair combed back…then nothing.

Lucy elbowed her.

"Hey you okay?"

Whitney blinked snapping out of it.

"Huh?"

"Come on."

"Oh…yeah right."

Whitney began walking beside Lucy again, looking over her shoulder one last time. There were tons of people on the street and she didn't see any sign of the guy.

"Wit?"

Whitney looked back.

"Sorry…just thought I had seen the guy before."

"He was cute."

Lucy said a sly smile on her face.

"Really? I didn't get a good look."

Lucy rolled her eyes smiling.

"Of course, a handsome guy goes knocking into you and you don't even see. Man you must really be wrapped up with Philip."

Whitney laughed as they kept walking, still in the back of her mind she knew she had seen him before.

But from where?


	4. Rain

_**1994**_

It was nearly five-thirty when Whitney returned home. Her day with Lucy had been a relaxing one and on her way back she swung by the farmer's market for some groceries. Opening the front door, two large brown paper bags in her arms she kicked the door shut before juggling to flick the light switch on.

"Here Max! I got you some milk!"

She made kissing noises in the air, waiting for the black tom cat to come slinking along. Instead nothing. Walking into the kitchen she flicked another light on which casted a dim orange glow. Setting the bags down on the table everything looks exactly as she had left it earlier that morning. Her purse down along with the bags she began to dig through them until she found the carton of milk.

"Here Max!"

She made the noises again. Usually when it was dinner time Max would always come running. Raising an eyebrow she shrugged before putting things away. That's when her thoughts drifted back to the man that had run into her on the street. She wished the sun hadn't been in her eyes when she saw him. Shaking her head she continued to put things away.

Deciding to start dinner in another minute, she opened the milk carton and poured half of it into Max's dish near the back door that lead to the deck. Putting the carton away she knew once Max was finished doing whatever cats did he would get hungry and come crying at the door before it got any later. Walking into the living room, she slipped her boots off and walked over to the stereo. Putting her favorite cassette in she waited before the speakers filled with The Spinners. Smiling and had a faint memory but couldn't place it. Humming to herself, she went back into the kitchen to start dinner.

At that exact moment across town Philip said goodbye to Candy his receptionist. Candy had been working at his office for several years now. A beautiful middle aged Asian woman who was expecting her third child at the end of the summer.

Philip grabbed his things and tucked them under his arm. Checking the clock he wanted to swing by the liquor store before it closed.

"You need me to walk you out?"

Candy shook her head, smiling.

"No, my husband is coming to get me. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll lock up."

Philip smiled.

"Have a good night Candy."

Philip walked out and took the elevator. Going through the main lobby he waved to Larry the night watch man before going through the revolving glass doors. Going down the steps he started through the parking-lot as the sky began to darken.

Grabbing his keys, he made his way to his car and was beginning to unlock the door when he heard a man's voice. A thick voice that seemed to have a Boston accent.

"Excuse me sir?"

Philip turned.

Before he could say anything, the man who stood at least three inches taller than him swung something hard and with all his might hit him over the head. Philip didn't even get a chance to react as things darkened and he fell to the pavement hard. His keys and briefcase falling with him. Once he hit the ground the man raised the bat he had hit him with and brought it down over and over and over again.

_**1941**_

"Donny you better explain yourself and explain yourself fast!"

Aldo snapped right outside of the factory. The full moon was the only light in the black velvet sky and it reflected against the millions of pieces of broken glass just a few feet away from where Regan fell. It was later now and the last of the crickets chirped in the bushes a distance away. A horrible chill was in the air as Aldo lit his cigarette and glared at Donny who leaned against the doorway. Wicki stood beside Aldo, his eyes outraged and furious.

Donny crossed his large muscular arms.

"I thought of a better plan."

"Which is? Wicki is telling me you're telling that battered up girl inside that she's your wife. Excuse me for asking but I don't remember you two eloping! I remember clearly you spreading her legs and having yourself a grand old time a few days back…but that's it!"

"I'm thinking outside the box. Something better than the plan you came up with."

Aldo put his hands on his hips.

"Well I'm just dying to hear."

Donny took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"Our original plan once we found out who she was and who she was engaged to was that one of us would rape her…which ended up being me."

"Yeah I bet you fucking hated it."

Wicki's smoky deep voice said behind Aldo. Looking back a bit, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth Aldo looked annoyed.

"Wicki, keep your trap fucking shut and let him finish."

Aldo looked back.

"Go on."

Donny eyed Wicki before continuing.

"You wanted me to get her pregnant with a Jewish American baby, then a month or so later drop her off somewhere with a message for Hans right?"

"Right."

"Well maybe Regan's little accident might have brought us some luck."

"Accident."

Wicki snorted before shaking his head. Aldo stared at Donny, crossing his arms.

"How so?"

"She don't remember shit. I think the fall did something to her. Maybe she messed her head up or something. If it stays that way we can feed her these lines that we found her wandering in the forest a few months back near death. It seems her own people…counting Hans turned on her family and killed them all. We took her in, cared for her and she joined our side. She fell in love with me and we're married. In fact we'll tell her that since her people were so brutal to her…that she believes in what we're doing. I'll play nice and say that once the war ends she'll come back to American with me where everything will be just fucking dandy."

"That sounds like complete shit. She's just gonna be dead weight to take care of. Any who we don't know how far back she remembers. What if one day it all comes back to her. That's a one in chance shot that doesn't have a pay off!"

"But it does. We get someone in one of the villages, behind our lines to take a photo of me and my loving wife. We write a letter to Hans telling him that his darling fiancé' that he's been searching high and low is now in love and married to The Bear Jew."

A grin appeared on Aldo's face as he turned to face Wicki.

"You can't be serious…"

Aldo dropped his smoke and rubbed his chin.

"It might just work…might be a better kick to the ribs for good old Hans. I mean if we stuck to the original plan yeah it would hurt but he would either kill the baby once it was born and cover the entire thing up. In the end he would still get her back. This way it packs a better punch. He'll never get her back and he'll think it was her choice. That she didn't want him…she chose us. Oh could you see his face the second he learns that his beloved bride to be is fucking in love with a Jew!"

Wicki shook his head.

"What if she remembers? It's too much of a risk…"

"Well if she does she does. We'll either go back to the original plan or just fucking kill her."

Wicki looked disgusted and shook his head.

"I can't believe this…"

"Hey, means we won't be treating the lady roughly. In fact I'm sure Donny will take good care of his little wife in there."

"Stop calling her that. Donny you just cooked this up because you're starting to feel guilty. All the revenge and fun has kind of lost its touch. Now you're faced with the reality. You see this as a second chance. Just it another week when things start falling apart. Both of you will get disgusted and end up hurting her again or maybe kill her. Because that's how we deal with things huh? That's the American way. Donny…I guess because she's your wife anytime now whenever you get an urge you can just fuck her huh? Keep feeding her lies of what a great husband you are, how you would never hurt her!"

Donny shot Wicki a look.

"It will work Wicki. Besides, I don't regret anything."

"Of course you don't."

"Hey maybe I am trying to fix things. Maybe it will work. Who knows, maybe I'll give her a better life that Nazi fuck would give her."

"So say it does work, and everything is said and done you're taking her back to American. A German teenage girl you'll make your wife. Huh? Kind of going against your ways huh boys?"

Donny shot Wicki a look.

"Wicki I've had it up to here with you. Don't be a dick just because you're wife is dead."

Wicki's eyes widened as he tried to charge at him. Aldo grabbed his arm and held him back.

"ENOUGH!"

Both men stared at each other. Wicki looked outraged. Aldo looked at both of them.

"I've had enough of this. Now this is the new plan, I'll let the others in. We'll see how long we can keep this going. Donny if she becomes a problem and you can't take care of her then I swear I'll shoot her right between the eyes like a dog, no questions asked."

Aldo then looked at Wicki.

"Wicki, you say one word to ruin this and I'll fucking shoot you. Now come on, if this works whatever happened is in the past. I ain't proud of what happened, but any way to bring terror to the Nazis, then I'm going with it. Sometimes you need to do stuff that you have to live with. Now here's a chance to leave the girl alone for a while. It's Donny's choice and Donny's plan. Keep it up and you're out Wicki. I mean it."

Wicki shut his eyes, leaning against the stone wall of the building and wishing he had never heard of the Bastards.

Upstairs, an hour later Donny went to her.

She was sleeping on the second floor. Her cuts cleaned and her ribs wrapped. She was wearing a fresh shirt, which was Wicki's and she laid covered by two wool blankets and slept looking peaceful and hurt. Donny silently knelt beside her, dimming the lantern before leaning in close he looked over her bruised and battered body closely. Pushing her red hair away gently with his fingertips he knew Aldo was telling the others about their new plan.

Wicki was still outside. He refused to talk to anyone.

Donny was exhausted and a lot was going through his head.

Somehow…he knew partly what Wicki said was right.

This was his second chance.

Peeling off his suspenders, he unzipped his slacks and slipped out of them. Folding them, he took his wife beater off as his chains jiggled against his chest. Shutting the lantern off completely he decided he just needed rest. Hopefully in the morning things would begin to make sense. He prayed that whatever he had done, which was now almost in a complete blur. Sometimes this happened, mostly whenever he used his bat. Such rage would overtake him he would just black out and barley remember. He knew there were no excused for what he did. He had raped her, fourteen times over and over again. Each time he was inside of her he made sure she hurt and liked the pain in her eyes as she struggled. He liked knowing he was in control and thinking of what that Nazi Hans would say after he learned the love of his life had been fucked by The Bear Jew. Besides that he hadn't thought any further.

Wicki was right, once he crossed that line it was over.

The last time had been horrible, just days ago he had just finished beating another German officer to death with his bat. The men cheered as he swore up to the sky and flicked the blood and chunks of brain off to the ground before marching up the hill to his tent as the others finished scalping. Regan was fast asleep in the tent, no longer having any strength to escape. Donny remembered as he went in the direction to his tent he saw Wicki watching him.

Inside the tent, still pumped up on the high he got from killing the Nazi, he threw his bat down before leaning down and waking her by ripping the shirt right down the middle. Regan's eyes snapped open as he held her by the sides and climbed on top of her.

Thinking back at how rough he had been, he felt sick.

Why had he done this?

Only in his boxers, he looked down and saw how swollen he was. Shutting his eyes, he wondered how horrible she felt.

Wicki was right, she threw herself out a window to get away.

He was a monster.

Eyeing his bat with all the names carved into it, he wondered really if he was just as bad as the same men who had brought so much pain and terror it made him loose his mind. Rubbing his rough hands over his face, he knew he needed a shave.

He looked down at her sleeping.

Aldo was right, this was his plan and now his responsibility.

He hoped in the morning everything would still be going to plan. Sighing, he crawled underneath the blankets and gently brought her in close. In her sleep she moaned slightly in pain.

He had hurt her.

Shutting his eyes, he leaned over and softly kissed her shoulder blade as he pulled the collar of the shirt she had on down slightly. His lips touched her bruised skin and knew if he had enough time he could fix things.

She didn't remember.

He then grabbed one of his dog tags and took it off. Gently slipping it over head, she watched as the metal laid against the shape of her breasts. He would tell her he hadn't gotten a ring yet, that she wore that for him.

He would just lie. Aldo had discussed the cover story of how they found her.

He knew he would have to think of details to cover up her memory. He could tell her about Boston, how they took care of each other, and how the fall had done that to her body.

It seemed to perfect.

He felt sick.

Gently putting his arm over her in a protective manner, he hoped this would change things. He wouldn't force himself on her again. He needed to fix this.

Kissing her cheek, he watched her in the darkness for a very long time.

"My wife…"

He thought.

Kissing her one last time he fell asleep.

The next morning, the men began to load up. Donny woke to find Regan still sleeping. Her fever was broken but she still looked horrible. Dressing quickly he felt her purse and wrapped her up in the blankets before starting downstairs towards the truck.

He knew the others were watching him, most of all Wicki.

"She all set?"

"I'm not sure we should move her but we better get going."

Donny said, looking down at the bundle in his arms. Carrying her to the truck, he sat up front with Aldo as he started the engine. Once the truck got going, Donny kept looking down at Regan's head as she leaned against his truck still sleeping.

Aldo didn't say a word, instead he kept driving.

An hour later they hit a bump in the road and Regan's eyes fluttered open. Looking confused and groggy she blinked and stared up at him.

"Donny?"

Aldo glanced over as Donny quickly looked down, his eyes scared.

"Regan?"

"Where are we?"

She blinked again, looking up at the small cab of the truck. Donny knew in the back all the men were most likely talking about what happened.

Donny took a deep breath before gently touching her face.

"We're moving…are you okay?"

Regan shut her eyes, half out of it.

"I hurt all over, I'm sore…"

Donny took her hand and gently kissed her fingertips. Even Aldo was stunned to see this gesture.

"Don't worry, we'll fix you up…"

Regan looked sick.

"What happened? Where's my family?

"Shhhh, try not to talk."

"My head hurts. Was I in some accident?"

"I'll explain everything later on baby, just try and get some rest."

Regan shut her eyes, nuzzling her face against his chest. Within seconds she was fast asleep again. Donny cleared his throat before eyeing Aldo. They were heading down a dirt road and it was beginning to rain. Fat drops began hitting the windshield as Aldo held the steering wheel tighter and finally broke the silence.

"Donny, she don't look good. I mean I'm all for this as long as you can keep it going…but I think that fall took a lot out of her. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't wake back up later on. We'll get Utivich to write a letter to Hans and we'll toss her in a ditch somewhere. If the animals don't get to her I'm sure some troop of Germans will stumble upon her."

Donny shot Aldo a dirty look before holding onto Regan's body tighter.

"Don't say that."

Aldo looked.

"What?"

"She'll be fine. I'll fix her up…she just needs to rest…"

Donny gently touched her sleeping face again. Aldo seemed uneasy.

"Donny, I hope you ain't feeling regret over what you did. She's a German, and that's all she'll ever be. I'm all for the plan but you seem pretty on edge…ever since last night. Don't get too involved okay?"

Donny held onto her before shaking his head.

"Just trying to follow up with the plan. I know it will work…"

Aldo cracked his neck before glancing over.

"Listen, about forty miles down the road there's this French whore I know. She's into that whole healing herbal shit and maybe she can fix our lady up. I came to visit her a few times when we first dropped here and she's trustworthy. She hates Nazis as just as us and knows how to keep her trap shut. I'm willing to stay a few days then we'll go. If she ain't ready by then tough, I ain't waiting."

Donny didn't say anything, instead he simply nodded and stared at the road ahead.

Before the afternoon they arrived at the small rundown cabin. Aldo got out first and told the others that they were planning on camping out again. Donny got out of the cab with Regan in his arms and watched as they began unloading the truck. Wicki looked up at him for a second while Utivich and him were carrying a trunk and looked disgusted. Donny held onto Regan tighter before following Aldo up the narrow pathway.

The rain began to fall harder from the overcast sky.

Donny held onto her, as Aldo and him waited on the porch. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the others hauling the stuff behind the tree line. Feeling uneasy, he waited before a beautiful young blond answered the door.

"Hello?"

Her French accent was strong yet perfectly understandable. Aldo grinned as Donny watched the woman's eyes light up in utter surprise.

"Aldo! How nice it is to see you!"

She jumped from the doorway before wrapping her arms around Aldo. Donny stood back as Aldo smiled slightly amused before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello love."

"I thought you were back in Germany! It's been so long!"

"I know darling, but we ran into a spot of trouble…"

Aldo motioned over to Donny who stood silently on the porch with Regan sleeping in his arms.

"This here is Donny, he's one of my best men. The rest of my boys are outback. We might need to camp put for a while and we need to know if it's safe."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's safe. We're in the middle of nowhere. This is one of your bastards?"

Aldo smiled proudly.

"Yep, Donny I would like you to meet Hanna, Finest French whore in all of Europe, ain't that right."

Slapping her playfully on the can, Hanna squealed before laughing and nodding at Donny.

"Pleased to meet you."

Donny nodded.

Hanna's eyes drifted down to Regan before Aldo stepped forward.

"This here is Regan…"

He eyed Donny for a second.

"She's German but she's on our side. She's been through hell…a couple of her own people grabbed her and roughed her up good. We need someone to take a look at her and get her right again. You think you can take a look?"

Hanna stepped closer, looking down at Regan before nodding.

"Okay. Take her inside; I'll take a look at your flower. Aldo you tell your men I have stew on the stove and I would be more than happy to have them inside to warm up and get out of this rain."

Aldo nodded, smiling.

"Thanks hon, I owe you one."

Following Hanna, Donny went inside while Aldo went back down the steps to talk to the others. Inside it was a small cabin but very warm and comforting. Hanna brought Donny to the back room where a gentle fire was cracking in the fireplace.

"Set her down there…"

Donny laid her out carefully on the small cot before Hanna walked over, right away she frowned as she carefully looked her over and then looked up at Donny.

"Has someone been at her?"

Donny looked down at his feet slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah…"

"Did they kidnap her?"

"Yeah…we found her near the river. She hasn't been eating and been bleeding a lot."

"Well I'll look her over, why don't you join the others."

Donny looked unsure before Hanna smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get you if something is wrong."

Donny nodded, clearing his throat and not taking his eyes off her. Turning, he left the room and found everyone gathered around the kitchen table. The men looked exhausted but grateful to finally be out of the rain. Hirschberg had an old towel and was drying his hair.

"Man I'm glad we stopped. Sitting in that truck in the rain is like sitting in shit. Say Aldo didn't you say whores lived here?"

He grinned before Aldo leaned back in his chair, picking his nails with his knife. Aldo smiled as Stiglitz woofed his bowel of steaming hot stew. Utivich and Wicki stood together silently eating and not saying a word.

"Hirschberg no whore wants you. They ain't into doing little kids."

Omar and Kagan laughed as they continued eating. Hirschberg laughed, shaking his head before going back to eating. Aldo looked up at Donny and motioned him to come over.

Inside the other room Hanna silently washed Regan's battered and bruised body, cleaning the filth and blood off her. Frowning, she stared down at the young sleeping girl's face.

"Oh honey, what happened to you?"

An hour later some of the men were playing cards by the fire. The rest were either sleeping or staring out the windows watching the rain. Wicki and Utivich sat together, Utivich fast asleep and his head resting on his friend's shoulder. Wicki stared down at the ground, his eyes empty.

Aldo was smoking a cigarette as he folded his cards before noticing Donny nervously holding his bat across his lap and looking out the window. Finally Hanna came out, wiping her hands on her dress. Donny jumped up so quickly he nearly knocked his chair over. Wicki shook his head before his eyes drifted down to the ground. Aldo turned and watched as Hanna came over.

"She's pretty torn down there. I stopped the bleeding and she seems fine. All of her ribs are broken and so isn't her left wrist. Her head seems okay but there's a nasty knot on the back of it. She isn't in the clean yet but her fever is breaking and I used some things to clean up those cuts of hers. She needs rest."

Donny seemed nervous before nodding.

"Can I see her?"

Hanna smiled warmly.

"Of course…she's drifting in and out of sleep and muttering some stuff in German. Just don't upset her."

Donny nodded before quickly rushing into the next room.

Wicki shook his head before beginning to get up. Utivich blinked, half asleep.

"What's going on?"

He asked half asleep.

Wicki stood up, glaring at the doorway of the other room.

"I'm getting some air, come on Utivich."

Utivich rubbed his smooth face before nodding and getting up himself. Following Wicki, the two went outside where the rain seemed to be pouring. Hanna watched the door slam before putting her hands on her hips and tipping a wink to Aldo.

"So how long did you say you two would be here?"

Aldo grinned before getting up. Scooping Hanna as she laughed, the two went into the other bedroom before Aldo kicked the door shut behind him. The others watched for a moment and laughed before going back to their card game.

In the other bedroom, Donny silently shut the door behind him before slowly approaching Regan's bed. She looked a million times better, her beautiful red hair washed and settled back behind her. He saw her wrists were wrapped and two heavy blankets were on her. Donny looked at the window as rain poured down before slowly going over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Staring down, he felt his stomach toss.

What had he done?

Reaching down, he touched her hand.

"I am so sorry…"

He whispered.

Regan's heavy eyelids fluttered open.

"Mama? Wo sind Sie Burschen? Bitte verletzt mich nicht...please..."

Donny stared down, he didn't understand her.

"Regan?"

She looked at him, her eyes clearing slightly.

"Wer sind Sie? Wo bin ich?"

Donny raised an eyebrow before he bit his bottom lip.

"What?"

"Englisch?"

Donny somewhat understood that.

"Yeah I speak English, you do right?"

Regan shut her eyes before opening them again.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're safe. You're in a cabin…we're taking care of you. Don't worry you're going to be fine."

"Where's my family?"

Donny bit his lip.

"You don't remember?"

Regan shut her eyes again before a small sob escaped her. Donny stared down concerned before gently touching her hand again. Regan shook her head.

"Somebody killed them…I saw it. My parents they were…"

She couldn't even finish, instead she burst out crying. Donny held her hand, trying to figure out what to say.

"It was a bunch of German officers. They killed your family but you escaped. We found you…don't you remember?"

Regan shut her eyes, tears running down her now clean face.

"No…"

"You've been with us for a while. We're American. You lost your footing last night where we were camping out and fell…"

Before he could finish Regan opened her eyes again.

"Germans killed my family?"

Donny nodded.

"How long ago?"

"A few months."

"Who are you?"

"You remember?"

Regan laid back trying to think.

"Donny?"

Donny smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah that's right!"

Regan seemed confused before Donny reached down and wiped her tears off her face.

"They all got killed? You know this?"

Donny slowly nodded, kissing her hand as he brought it up to lips.

"I'm so sorry…"

"You're American?"

"Yeah, I'm in the military. There's a whole group of us…"

Donny decided not to go any further into what exactly they did. Regan stared up at him.

"Where's Wicki?"

Donny's expression changed right away.

"What?"

"Isn't one of you named Wicki. I think I remember him."

Donny tried to push aside the horrible throbbing anger that was building in him again.

"Do you remember who I am?"

Regan stared up at him.

"You're my husband?"

Donny smiled, raising the dog tags that hung off her to show.

"That's right. Remember?"

Regan looked on the verge of tears again before shaking her head.

"It's okay. You just need to rest…"

"I'm so sore…"

She cried. Donny nodded, knowing he had a huge part in that happening.

"Just try not to think, sleep okay?"

Regan covered her face with her free hand.

"My head hurts…"

"Shhhh…"

Donny leaned in before gently kissing her cheek. Carefully he crawled beside her and opened his arms. Regan looked unsure before she slowly slid in closer. Donny put his arms around her before kissing the top of her head. Regan laid against his chest, her cries shaken.

"Why can't I remember anything! What kind of woman am I that I don't even remember my family getting killed or even my own husband!"

"Shhh…"

Donny said, bringing her in closer before kissing the top of her head again.

"Just don't think about it. I got you…don't worry…"

There, the two of them laid side by side as rain continued to pour outside.

At that exact moment Utivich and Wicki stood outside underneath the shelter of one of the trees. Both leaned against it sharing a smoke as rain kept coming down around them. Wicki eyed the cabin before shaking his head.

"What's happened to this team?"

Utivich looked over before coughing as he inhaled the cigarette. Wicki shook his head before staring down at the wet ground.

"I thought we were supposed to bring terror to Nazis, the people who caused this war. Not innocent young girls…"

Utivich licked his lips.

"My wife is pregnant."

Wicki looked up surprised.

"What?"

Utivich nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's why I got so sick that night…I guess watching Donny do that to her make me think of Dorothea."

"I didn't even know you were married."

Utivich smiled, almost in deep thought.

"I don't wear my wedding band because I was scared something might happen to it. The day I left Dorothea promised she would take care of it for me…"

"How far along is she?"

Utivich looked up proudly.

"Seven months."

Wicki smiled.

"That's good."

Utivich nodded.

"Yeah…keeps me going. I hate the fact I won't be there…"

"The war could end tomorrow…"

"Maybe. I'm just terrified I'll never be able to hold my baby…"

"You will Utivich. You're a good man. Unlike them."

Wicki motioned towards the cabin before Utivich cleared his throat.

"Their good men. I just think their taking this revenge this too far."

"Yeah and out on the wrong person."

"How long do you think they can keep this up?"

"Hopefully not that long. Maybe once we let her go we can go back to what we originally were sent here to do."

Utivich nodded as Wicki glanced over.

"I had a wife."

Utivich looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah before I came over to America. She was very beautiful."

"What happened to her?"

Wicki thought back and decided it wouldn't be right to tell him. Instead he just smiled and shook his head.

"She's in Heaven…"

Utivich dropped his eyes before Wicki handed him the smoke.

"So what do we do now Wicki?"

"I guess we'll just wait here…see what happened."

Utivich nodded taking the smoke and watching the cabin.

_**Present **_

"Where is he?"

Whitney said as she sat at the set kitchen table. It was six-forty and still no sign of Philip. Not even a call.

That's when the doorbell rang, nearly making her jump. Nervously laughing she pushed her chair aside and didn't notice that Max hadn't been to his bowl yet. Making her way down the hall she looked though the peephole and saw just a blurry image of a tall man.

"Hello?"

A voice came behind the door, a Boston accent.

"Whitney Castor?"

Whitney's heart dropped.

"What?"

"I ran into you on the street…some stuff fell out of your purse and I think I grabbed you're license by accident."

Right away a feeling of relief spread through her. Having you're fiancé' be late for dinner and someone knocking on your door isn't the most settling thing. Smiling, she shook her head and unlocked the door.


	5. Falling in love all over again

_**1994**_

Whitney answered the door to find a tall deeply tanned man standing before her. For a brief second the same exact feeling that overcame her that happened earlier on the street. Her stomach twisted and the weirdest feeling of déjà vu filled her.

He was dressed in jeans, and what looked to be a worn brown leather jacket. He had a black Boston Red Sox cap on, which covered most of his thick black dark hair. His eyes were intense, his eyebrows narrowed and thick stubble growing in over his rather handsome face. Staring up at him, a mixed feeling of fear and attraction went through her mind. The top of his jacket was wet, beads of water rolled off it.

Whitney saw it was just beginning to rain outside.

She tried to open her mouth but no words came out.

"Whitney Castor?"

Whitney blinked before snapping out of whatever gaze she had on him.

"Ummm, yeah."

The man smiled holding out her license and a few of her credit cards.

"I picked these up by accident, didn't notice until I was at the gym. Thought you might miss them."

His voice was deep and had a strong Boston accent. Yet again the same feeling went through her. Nervously smiling, she took them.

"Wow…I didn't even notice they were missing. I would of drove myself crazy looking for them."

Whitney looked up at him grateful. Right away a smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you so much. It's rare to have somebody go out of their way because the other one did something stupid."

The man smiled, slightly blushing.

"It wasn't stupid; I should have looked where I was going. Besides that's what American is being all about, helping each other out."

Whitney smiled.

"Now that's the spirit…old fashion but I admire that."

The man grinned and Whitney suddenly felt very safe, as if the two had known each other for a very long time. Her eyes locked with his before he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, would you mind If I could use your bathroom?"

Whitney had been taught most of her life never to talk to strangers. Not to park beside vans, or to offer directions to what seemed like a friendly helpless handsome young man.

Also…never to invite them into your apartment.

But for some strange reason, Whitney felt as though she could trust this stranger, who she could of sworn she knew. Steeping back, her license and her cards in her hands.

"Sure, come on in."

The man smiled before walking inside. Whitney shut the door behind her before noticing now wet he had gotten. Rain poured outside and the sound of thunder was distant. Whitney glanced over and thought of Philip. She wondered what was keeping him.

"Would you like a towel?"

The man looked embaressed before lightly laughing as he looked down at himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting your floor all wet…"

Whitney smiled waving her hand.

"Screw the floor, it looks like it's getting really bad out there."

The man grinned.

"Yeah it sure is…"

"There's towels in the bathroom, down the hall to your left. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks, I'll just be a second."

Whitney smiled before offering him her hand.

"And your name is? Sorry."

He smiled his hand nearly three times the size of hers. His handshake was firm and strong.

"Donny."

"Pleased to meet you Donny."

Why did she now really think she knew him? Her sense was getting stronger. He started at her for an extra moment. His eyes staring at her with such a look Whitney couldn't explain.

He smiled back before heading towards the bathroom, taking his baseball cap off as he did. Whitney walked him before eyeing the answer machine.

Still no messages from Philip.

Just then thunder sounded. Whitney jumped.

The doorbell rang. Whitney turned, thinking for a brief second that maybe Philip lost his keys. Looking down the hallway, she saw the bathroom door was closed. Walking to the front door she answered it.

"Hold on a sec."

Whitney went to the door, and right before her hand turned the knob her heart froze. Right away such a horrible overwhelming feeling of terror struck her she thought she was dreaming.

Donny…

Her thoughts went back to her huge framed almost life sized photo she had hanging in her office. The same photo she constantly stared at whenever she was working. A million stories, articles, photographs, and names rushed through her mind within seconds.

He didn't just look like him, just a strange fluke like how some people look alike. Growing up, people often said she looked like a young Ann Margret. No, this man didn't just kinda look like Donny Donowitz…

It's been fifty years, how is this possible…

Her eyes widened before she opened the door, a terrifying feeling at any second two strong arms would wrap around her and yank her backwards. She hoped it was Philip on the other side of the door. Opening it, that empty cold feeling that just overcame her got much worse.

Two police officers.

"Ms. Castor?"

Whitney didn't think she could speak. Standing in the doorway, she watched as one of the officers cleared their throats. Their eyes empty of emotion.

"Is your fiancé Philip Swann?"

Whitney looked over her shoulder, feeling herself beginning to shake.

Something was wrong…something horrible.

_**1941**_

A few days after they arrived at Hanna's cabin, Regan was sitting on her wooden porch swing outside, a blanket wrapped around her and dressed in one of Hanna's clean jumpers. Her short hair tied back, the bruises and cuts on her body were finally healing. Regan sat there, eyes red and puffy as she tried to control tears.

Outside nearly every single tree was changing color. Beautiful reds, gold's, and browns seemed to have taken over the entire forest. It was early morning and the others were behind back packing in the last of their equipment. Aldo wanted everyone to load the truck up and get going, there were plenty of miles to go before they reached their next destination. Hanna was inside, fixing the men some food to travel with along with a few fresh blankets and medicine. Standing on the porch in front of Regan as Aldo who leaned against one of the wooden poles and took a snort of his snuff. Donny meanwhile stood in front of her, his brown leather jacket on and one foot up on the swing to keep it from rocking. His eyes were sincere and worried as he finished talking.

Regan took a deep breath.

"Why would they do this?"

Her voice was hitched.

Donny stared down at his boots before shaking his head.

"I don't know. Maybe Landa never really was the true friend he claimed to be with your family. Maybe proposing and leading you to believe he loved you was just a lie."

Regan shook her head.

"He was such a gentle man; he loved my father like a brother!"

"I know Regan, but he hired his own men to massacre your family…we found you wandering in the forest half alive. You had this on you…"

Donny handed Regan a crumbled up piece of dirty paper. Something he got Stiglitz to write in German a few nights ago.

Wicki refused when they asked.

Regan's green eyes studied the paper before her face crumbled, putting her hand over her mouth a tin cry escaped. Looking up at Donny, tears rolled down her face.

"He wrote this?"

"We found it on you. Maybe it was supposed to be a message…"

The letter pretty much was Aldo's idea. In German he made Stiglitz write as though he was Landa. It said that he decided to take care of Regan's family simply because he wanted to send a message to any of those who feared him. That he was not only The Jew Hunter but a man who showed no pity or mercy. That he simply used Regan and hoped whoever found her would have some fun before putting her out of her misery and shot her in the head. That he was unable to love, just kill and make sure everyone knew that the Germans had no emotion. That they including him would go to any means in bringing the new world Hitler had dreamed of.

Regan tossed the letter to the porch floor, she held her stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

Donny quickly went to her side, sitting next to her before carefully putting his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Shhhh, it's all right…"

Regan shut her eyes, trying to control her tears.

"H-how did you…f-find me…"

Her voice was getting more broken up. Donny looked up at Aldo before clearing his throat.

"Like we said, you were wandering in the forest with this letter. You weren't making sense and you were hurt real bad. We didn't think you would make it so we tried to drop you off at a village not that far from where we found you. I dressed in civilian clothes and tried to drop you off at a hospital but they wouldn't take you. I don't know why but they wouldn't. I tried another village and again they wouldn't take you. I don't know why…I don't think Landa send out anything or you're wanted. But they just wouldn't. I tried telling them you were German but they wouldn't try to help you. A few officers got wind of me and I had to haul out of there and meet the team later that night. We fixed you up and learned you spoke pretty good English. You were hurt bad, but you came around…"

"How long was I with you?"

"Few months, you got better and…"

Regan cut him off, shaking her head if though she had a horrible headache.

"You said…"

Regan looked up, her eyes locking with Donny.

"We're married."

Aldo shot Donny a very amused look before looking away. Donny seemed embarrassed but forced a tiny smile. He reached over, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Not officially…but I was the one that took care of you. You learned who we were and what we did and you finally woke up to the fact that our people were worthless. That they were monsters and that turning against them wasn't the big sin you build it up to be. You tagged along even though we trusted you and gave you to chance any time if you wanted out to just leave. Instead you stayed, helped out even a little. A lot like Wicki and Stiglitz you saw that fighting against your own really wasn't as horrible as it seemed…knowing after all you were doing it for the right cause. I proposed last month and don't you remember the river?"

Regan who was closely listening, closing her eyes and trying to think.

"River?"

"I got down on one knee, gave you those dog tags…"

Donny pointed to the metal laying on her chest. Regan looked down, confused. Aldo listened as Donny stared deeply into Regan's eyes and continued his fake story.

"I asked you to be my wife. I didn't think you would seeing I was Jewish. But you smiled, and told me that after everything that had happened…you finally saw the truth in what we were doing. You said yes and since we were in the middle of nowhere we stood up together and as I put the chains over your head we kissed each other and said we were married. I promised you once the war was over and I brought you back to American we would get married, right in Boston."

Regan stared at him, fascinated before blinking.

"Boston?"

Her eyes dropped, thinking of something.

"B-boston…Boston."

She slowly said. Donny looked concerned yet touched her face with his hand gently.

"You lost your footing, fell and hit your head…I was so fucking worried since you weren't waking up…"

It was Donny's turn now to make his voice sound shaken.

"I…"

Aldo didn't look as though he could stand it. Turning, he walked down the porch. Regan reached over, touching his back.

Donny looked up, almost on the verge of tears. For a brief second Aldo saw this and wondered if it was part of the act or just guilt finally crashing down on Donny. Turning away, he left it alone. This was Donny's problem now…and his plan.

"I should of taken better care if you. I should of watched you…"

Regan shook her head.

"I just can't remember some stuff; a lot of it is cloudy. I'm sure I'll come around. Besides…maybe its better I can't remember. Sounds like everything has been a nightmare until you came along."

Donny smiled, looking up at her.

Regan reached over, her thin fingers running through his thick black hair. This tiny gesture made Donny look up at her, his heart pounding in his chest. Funny to think nearly two weeks ago he was grabbing her by the ankles as she clawed at the forest floor.

Regan's eyes were filled with tears.

"He really killed my whole family?"

Donny silently nodded, almost as if his eyes were in pain.

Regan took a deep breath, wiping her eyes.

"Then I guess you're my family now…"

Donny made a nervous laugh through his own tears. None of the men had ever seen him so much as shed a tear, now here he was crying right beside the woman he had raped over a dozen times. Regan slid the blanket off her shoulders before leaning in close.

"You're men…I heard you call ourselves 'The Bastards'?"

Donny nodded.

"You're all Jewish American? You kill Germans?"

"Nazis…"

Regan stared down before Donny saw an empty shade fill them. Looking back at him, she forced her own smile. Pulling herself closer to him she linked her arm around his.

"I guess this works out. I can fall in love with you all over again."

Donny smiled before very gently leaning over, his plump lips going against hers. The kiss was gentle, not rough or forceful. Donny shut his eyes, holding her closer before pressing his forehead against hers.

His hand linked with hers.

"I'll protect you Regan…I'll never let you go…"

He whispered.

Down near the truck, Wicki helped load in another trunk. Looking up at Donny and Regan, his eyes became outraged.

A half an hour later all of the men were loaded and ready in the truck. Hanna was on her tiptoes whispering something French into Aldo's ear as he began to get into the driver's side. Smiling, he kissed and thanked her before waiting for Donny who was carrying Regan to the front cab. Regan was wrapped in her blanket and looked slightly amused.

"Donny I can walk…"

Donny's face was serious as he lead her over to the passenger door.

"You need to save your strength, besides you don't weigh anything."

Regan laughed, laying her head against his chest before staring up at him.

"So schrecklich, als ich fühle, ich errate, dass ich ziemlich glücklich bin. ..I nur hat herausgefunden ich habe einen sehr hübschen Ehemann. Ein Amerikaner...go Figur."

Donny looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You don't speak German?"

Donny shook his head.

Regan smiled as Donny pulled the door open.

"I was just saying that as horrible as I feel…I'm pretty lucky. I just learned I have a handsome husband. An American…go figure."

Donny smiled, holding her tight before sitting down. Regan looked over and saw Hanna waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Hanna, thank you again."

Hanna stood back, arms crossed.

"It's all right doll. Just take care of yourself with these big strong men around you."

Hanna smiled, tapping a wink before motioning towards the back of the truck.

"I packed away some dresses and clothes, better then wearing your man's shirts."

Regan thanked him again before Hanna waved them off. Starting the engine, the truck began hauling down the back road. Regan laid her head against Donny's chest. Shutting her eyes, Donny looked down at her worried. Gently he brushed her hair back.

"Anything hurting?"

Regan shook her head.

"I'm just sore…"

"You need anything?"

"No, I just want to rest…"

Her words trailed off as Donny smiled, a smile that held so much overwhelming love it seemed almost sickening. Donny held her, kissing the top of her head before looking over at Aldo.

Aldo smiled as he drove.

"This should be mighty interesting…it sure will be…"

They drove through the night, and finally stopped right before dawn. Donny hadn't said much the entire ride before looking down at her, snuggled up against his chest. Looking over at Aldo who had killed the engine and was having a cigarette, he deeply sighed.

"How long are we stopping?"

"Just enough to stretch our legs."

Nodding, Donny opened the passenger door and carried Regan out into the chilly early morning air. The first frost was just starting to settle. Hearing the tailgate slam open, Donny decided not to even bother getting the weird glances and looks from the others. Carrying Regan a little out of sight, he waited until her eyes opened. She blinked, looking sleepy.

"Where are we?"

She said before yawning. Donny looked around, the forest seemed so still at this time. Looking at the still dark sky, he knew dawn would come within the next twenty minutes.

"We stopped for a little bit. You cold?"

Regan nodded before Donny rubbed her arms that were underneath the blanket.

"Need to use the bathroom?"

Regan nodded as he carefully set her down. Hanna had given her slippers and an extra pair of boots that were packed away with the extra clothes. Regan wrapped the blanket tightly around her before taking a long look around the woods. Her feet crunching down on the leafs around them.

"I'll just be behind this tree…"

She mumbled. Donny nodded, not really wanting to let her out of his sight. Regan disappeared before Donny turned and unzipped his fly. Urinating, Donny shivered by the cold before tilting his head back. He still hadn't felt right since Regan kicked him down there. Standing, he thought about all the lies he had said. He hoped it would work…so far she believed him, trusted him.

He couldn't explain this feeling he was getting, but he was scared to death it might be love.

"Donny?"

He heard her voice call out, slightly concerned. Donny finished, shook and quickly zipped himself back up before hurrying a few trees back. Regan's blanket was off, and she still had the jumper on. Her arms crossed, she looked worried. Donny quickly went over.

"What is it?"

Regan bit her bottom lip before backing up slightly. Shaking her head she hitched in a deep breath.

"Donny…have we…been together?"

Donny stared at her, right away his heart sinking. He really didn't know how to respond.

"Together?"

"Made love?"

Donny thought back at that night, how her hands slapped his chest and arms as she struggled to get from underneath him. How the sound of ripping cloth filled the air and how limp she became as he buried himself inside of her. Her helpless cries echoing.

Donny snapped out of it before gently cupping her face with his hands.

"Once…you said you wanted to. The night I proposed…do you remember?"

Regan shook her head, on the verge of tears.

"I…hurt down there. I think something is wrong…"

Donny's expression changed.

"What do you mean?"

Regan looked embarrassed.

"None of the men…I mean you can trust them?"

Donny thought of Wicki, how badly he wanted to slap the blame on him. Knowing it would be too dangerous he shook his head.

"Regan their your new family. Their protecting you as much as I am. Besides, I told you…I would never let anyone hurt you."

Regan shifted from foot to foot, right away she burst into tears.

"I want my mother…"

She began to cry. Here Donny saw how young she really was. Frowning, he brought her against him and wrapped his muscular arms tightly around her.

"Shhhh…"

"I'm so confused…"

Donny then stared down at her.

"I love you Regan."

Regan looked up before hitching in a cry.

"I wish I knew if I loved you."

Donny looked around the woods before biting his lip.

"Do you want me to take a look?"

Regan seemed embarrassed.

"No, I'm okay. I just fell when I had my accident? That's it?"

Donny looked down at her before nodding.

"That's it."

Regan nodded before nervously laughing.

"This isn't like me…being so helpless…"

"You've been through a lot. It's fine."

Regan then eyed where the truck was, a few yards away.

"What do they think?"

"Who?"

"Them?"

"They understand you've been through a lot. They know you just need time."

Regan's face stiffened.

"I just wish I could remember. It's horrible not knowing."

Donny slipped his hand into hers.

"Remember? We get to fall in love all over again?"

Regan forced a smile before Donny kissed her hair.

"Come on…"

He lead her back to the truck and before getting in, she noticed Wicki finishing his smoke as Aldo yelled for the others to hurry. Regan had her blanket draped over her shoulders and stopped before staring at him. Donny stood behind her, not liking this one bit.

Regan took a step closer to him.

"What's your name?"

Wicki stared at her before flicking his smoke down.

"Wilhelm Wicki."

He offered his hand and when Regan gave hers, he gently took it and kissed it. Donny's eyes were fuming as he watched. Regan smiled as Wicki's kind eyes looked her over.

"Are you feeling better? You gave us a scare."

Regan blushed before nodding.

"Much better. I can't remember much but I'm fine."

Wicki eyed Donny.

"That's good."

"I think I remember you."

Wicki smiled.

"Do you?"

"Yeah…you speak German right?"

Wicki nodded.

"German born…"

"So isn't another one of you?"

"Yes, Stiglitz, he's out back, you'll meet him."

"Austrian?"

Wicki smiled.

"You have a good ear, yes. Originally from Salzberg."

"You speak English really well…"

"I know several different languages. Helped when I got drafted."

"You're American?"

"Left Germany in my twenties. Enlisted and got drafted…you speak English really well."

"My French is rusty, but my English I've been working on."

Wicki crossed his arms.

"Is that so?"

Regan brushed her hair back.

"Yeah. I speak a little Italian too."

Wicki smiled before Donny stepped forward, his hands resting on Regan's shoulders.

"Come on, it's cold."

Regan turned, nodding before smiling at Wicki.

"Bye Wilhelm."

Wicki nodded.

"See you later Regan."

Donny lead Regan into the front cab just as Aldo rounded up the others. Just before Donny hopped into the cab, he glared at Wicki who simply stared at him. Once inside, Aldo started the truck and turned the heat on.

"Been acting like a bitch, probably will quit soon."

Donny wrapped his arm around Regan, drawing her in closer.

"Cold?"

"A little…"

The truck started before Regan glanced up at Donny.

"I feel safe."

She softly said."

Donny smiled before holding her closer.

_**Present**_

Whitney's license and credit cards fell to the ground, making a hollow click against the wooden floor. The officers took their plastic covered caps off before slowly informing Whitney that security had found Philip's body outside of his car. His I.D was on him and…

Everything else was a blur.

Whitney's entire world went numb.

No, she was dreaming.

Everything stood still. All Whitney remembered was letting a high pitched helpless "No!" escape her. The officers kept speaking before Whitney felt vomit gurgle up in her throat. They had to be joking. It wasn't Philip, they were wrong.

"Ms. Castor are you all right?"

Whitney moaned before racing down the hall, any other thought she had before answering that door faded away. Slamming the bathroom door open she saw it was empty.

No sign of the man.

Freezing, screamed.

Written on the mirror in what looked to be lipstick were the words…

_**You and I belong together. **_


	6. A nightmare

_**1994**_

"Ma'am if you sign right here."

Whitney stood in the morgue around eight that night. Her makeup running and her entire body shaking. Her arms were crossed, and she couldn't seem to get a grasp on reality as the doctor in the white lab coat handed her the metal clipboard.

"I want to see him…"

Her words choked out through tears. Right away the doctor's expression changed and he glanced over at the figure covered in the sheet behind them.

"Ma'am, we found his I.D on him. You don't…"

"I want to see him."

Her words were stern as she wiped her eyes quickly, refusing to sign. The doctor sighed before looking around. There was nobody else in this freezing basement of a room.

"Ma'am, it's bad. I don't that you want to see him like that."

Whitney pushed past him, annoyed and feeling as though she was on the verge of completely losing it. Everything seemed like a blur. Back in her apartment her screams brought the two police officers who came rushing into the bathroom. Whitney's eyes were snapped shut and one of them shook her.

"Ms. Castor!?"

Whitney opened her eyes to find the lipstick gone in just a matter of seconds. The mirror was clean and there was no sign somebody had written on it. Whitney blinked in disbelief. She knew she had seen it. Tears running down her face she began to back up. Nothing made sense, not even the police informing her there had been a horrible accident involving Philip.

"Didn't you see it!?"

She asked, pointing to the mirror. Both officers exchanged a look before one softly put their hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Castor, try to take a deep breath…"

"There was a man in my apartment! He was in here!"

One of the officers cleared their throat before asking her if she wouldn't mind going to the station with them. Standing there in the empty bathroom, looking at her horrible reflection Whitney knew what she had seen.

She was terrified.

The ride over was a blur, Whitney sat in the back before she finally asked if Philip was dead. The officers said nothing until one slightly turned to look at her.

"Ms. Castor…"

Whitney lowered her head and began weeping. How could this have happened? Just today she woke up and everything was fine. Thinking of the tall man standing in her door way she felt sick to her stomach. Asking through tears what had happened they told her they would answer all her questions once they arrived at the station.

Now here she was.

Whitney went to the table and before the doctor could stop her she pulled the sheet back and froze.

Right away her eyes widened and she turned, vomit coming up her throat and spilling on the cement floor. Her knees buckled before she fell hard. Right away the doctor kneeled down beside her, offering a tissue to wipe her mouth. Whitney's throat burned as she snapped her eyes shut, slightly moaning.

"W-w-what…happened?"

"The police think it was a mugging gone wrong…"

Whitney opened her eyes, that image forever burned into her head. The room seemed to be spinning. Kneeling there she remembered when she first met Philip a few years back. How back then his hair was thicker and almost came down to his shoulders. How distant and gorgeous his blue eyes were and how he first said hello one day when she was reading a book and having lunch on a bench on campus.

He was all she had.

It hadn't sunk in he was dead.

"I mean…what did that?"

The doctor sighed, gently resting his hand on Whitney's arm.

"I don't know…maybe a club or something. Come on, let's go upstairs."

Helping her to her shaken feet, Whitney held onto the doctor while her thoughts returned to those horrible words, looking as though they were written in blood across her mirror.

_**You and I belong together.**_

Whitney felt sick as she walked away.

_**1941**_

"_Regan!"_

_Her father's voice called from their small farmhouse. Regan was upstairs in her bedroom staring at her now nearly fully developed body in the full length mirror that was beside her hope chest. Smiling, she finished pinning up her beautiful fire red hair and checked herself one last time. She was nervous, but very excited._

_In the next room she heard her younger brothers playing._

_Checking herself one last time she smiled before quickly hurrying down the stairs. There she saw her father sitting beside Landa at their kitchen table. Both smoking pipes and laughing. Right away Regan felt shy, her mother had informed her about a month back of how the colonial intended to propose. She had known Landa most of her life, a good friend with her father he usually visited a few times a year. She was always fascinated with him and found him oddly handsome for an older man. Just this past year she was beginning to feel a strange attraction to him as much as the thought of becoming a wife terrified her. She still felt too young. She didn't care about the war, or politics. She simply wanted to enjoy her childhood even though her mother kept reminding her she was becoming a woman._

_Standing there, both men looked up. Landa smiled before her father waved her down._

"_Regan my sweet. The colonial was wondering if you would like to take a walk with him around the field?"_

_Regan blushed before nodding._

"_I would love that."_

_Landa put his pipe down and smiled._

"_You're speaking English very well I notice."_

_Regan smiled, her palms sweating as she rubbed them against the side of her dress._

"_We've been speaking it a lot lately. I'm not as advanced as my father of course, but he said it will become second nature."_

_Landa smiled as Regan went down the rest of the stairs._

"_Yes practice makes perfect. You're father also informed me you're learning a bit of French and Italian?" _

_Regan smiled before nodding._

"_Yes."_

"_Well that's wonderful. I always find a well cultured girl the finest. Now my dear, how about that walk?"_

_Regan smiled as Landa got up, his leather coat still on. Offering his hand, Regan took it as his father smiled watching them. Walking out, the sun seemed to wash over them. A gentle warm breeze was in the air as they began to walk around the beautiful countryside._

"_Do you mind if we continue speaking English. I relish whenever I can use this language."_

"_Of course Colonial…"_

"_Please, call me Hans."_

_Regan smiled as they kept walking. Everything seemed so much more beautiful as Regan tried to control her heart which seemed to be racing in her chest. She hoped he didn't notice how nervous she was._

"_I do believe you've learned of my intensions with you by the end of this year?"_

_Regan looked at him and nodded._

"_Yes."_

"_I've watched you grow up Regan. You're father is like a brother of mine and I can trust him. He's raised you into a fine woman…and I would be honored if you became my wife."_

_Both stopped as Regan looked up at him, her eyes nervous and slightly scared. Hans smiled looking down at her before she gulped._

"_Of course Hans. The honor would be all mine."_

_Hans smiled before raising her hand and gently kissing it._

"_I will take you to Paris this spring. Sadly I need to go on a points check this autumn in the French countryside."_

"_Points check?"_

_Hans looked amused._

"_A points check my dear is when I go from farm to farm checking if anyone is hiding Jews. Which I'm almost certain they are."_

"_And what do you do if you find them?"_

_Hans stared down at Regan with love in his eyes. Brushing some of her hair away he smiled._

"_That my dear I don't want you to worry your pretty little head about. All that matters is I will return before winter. Perhaps spend the holiday with your family and then come spring I will show you Paris. You'll love it."_

"_And then?"_

_She asked nervously, staring up at his eyes._

_Hans smiled touching the side of her face._

"_And then you will become mine…"_

"NO! "

Regan screamed, snapping awake.

"Whoa!"

Donny sprang into action, grabbing Regan as she cried out. Her eyes were huge and she was shaking all over. Seeing that she was still half asleep, he gave her a good shake. His heart pounding in his chest, he thought someone was being murdered when he awoke from his deep sleep.

"Regan! Baby it's okay you were dreaming! It's just a nightmare."

Regan's heavy breathing settled down before she lowered her head. Donny rubbed her back before gently kissing her neck.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I got you…"

For the last two months Regan has been suffering horrible night terrors. They would come and go and as soon as she woke up she would completely forget what she had dreamed. Aldo claimed she was losing it, but Donny said she was perfectly fine. He had been taking care of her and swore nothing was wrong.

It was December, nearly three months since they first found Regan. At first she kept to herself at first. Staying in the truck and sleeping most of the time. Her fevers would come and go and every once in awhile a nosebleed so bad Donny would use one of his bandana and hold it against her nose and blood gushed out. Twice since this happened Donny got nervous enough to think something was wrong. But within an hour the bleeding would thin out and Regan would swear she was fine. Something was learnt very early on about Regan.

She hated being fussed over.

She got headaches and the scars on her legs and back were slowly starting to fade.

She stayed out of everyone's way. Whenever the men were moving or working she offered to help but most of the time Aldo would chime in saying they were fine. So she kept to herself and watched them.

She always rode in the front cab of the truck with Donny who hated leaving her sight. She right away found comfort in him and within the first few weeks every night whenever they were camped out she would curl up against him, playing with his metals and dog tags that laid against his thick chest hair. Most nights Donny would lay awake worrying, while Regan would curl up against him sleeping. Always wrapping his arms around her, he found comfort in her as well.

They were moving a lot lately. Ambushing small German teams that were lined up around the border. Regan learned very quickly exactly what they did and usually stayed in the truck and out of sight whenever they were dealing with Nazis.

She learned the men's names very quickly. Donny was beyond overprotective about her and usually had a jealous tint in his eyes whenever any of the others spoke with her. Most of all Wicki.

The men seemed to like her and all kept their word to Aldo not to say anything. At first everyone was distant, but before they knew it they were warming up to her. She was Donny's woman but seemed to bring a little life into the team.

Ever since the rape none of them looked at her in that way again.

The actual plan Donny and Aldo cooked up wasn't exactly clean to most of them. They didn't know if she was here to stay or if they planned on doing something with her. Right now it seemed up in the air and the least of their problems. Everyone knew how Donny felt about her, and decided it was thin ice they didn't exactly want to walk on.

Aldo spoke with the men one night and informed them that it seemed Regan didn't remember squat. As far as he knew they were keeping her for a while and within the end of the year make sure a message got back to Landa that his darling fiancé' was now wife to the famous 'Bear Jew'. Aldo had taken a liking to her and said having a woman around wouldn't be that bad. She didn't slow them down and had a nice enough personally for a young girl.

Wicki smoked and listened. Everyone knew exactly how he felt about this.

"What does that mean?"

Aldo looked at him.

"It means whatever happens to her is up to Donny. In a way he owns her and it's up to him when it comes to making choices. If he wants to keep her that's fine. But she's his responsibility. This team ain't a place for women and if she starts to become a pain I'll force him to leave her behind. If not then she's his. I think we all remember the original plan. She don't need to know what happened if she can't remember. I think Donny's new plan is smarter and less cruel, even though I know her people wouldn't spare the same for an American woman. We wait within the end of the year and see what happens. Send the message and then…"

"And then what?"

"We'll cross that road when we get there. Donny has been watching out for her and has taken a liking to her. I've seen that boy before and he's been half crazed. Got nothing to live for…I'm sure you all see a difference in him now and I want you to let him be. If she becomes out of hand I'll take care of her myself. But that's between Donny and me. Until then it seems both are doing all right. Let him keep pretending with her, ain't hurting nobody."

"What if she starts remembering?"

"I warned Donny…I'll shoot her in the fucking head. Same if she one day tries to speak her mind about what we're doing. But so far she's kept her trap shut and has been a good girl."

"What if everything is said and done. The war ends?"

"It's up to Donny. I think we'll just have to wait and see."

Most of the men agreed but Wicki stayed silent. Shaking his head he walked away before seeing Donny in the distance near the truck holding Regan around the waist and lifting her off the ground as he spun her. Both were laughing, and Wicki couldn't believe how happy she looked.

He felt sick.

More time past and more miles they made.

Regan began slowly coming out of her shell. She could sew really well and whenever any of the men had a tear in their clothing she would be more than happy to fix them up. In fact she really like sewing. Most of the time whenever they camped out she would sit by the fire softly humming while mending the men's jackets and slacks.

She wore the skirts, jumpers, and slacks and blouses Hanna gave her. She loved keeping herself clean and whenever they stopped she would try to find a river or stream to wash up. She was pleasant and to Donny always smelled sweet, almost like dried leafs and spice. She had a wonderful laugh, and began showing a good sense of humor even though most of her entire life was now a blur. The men began playing along and started getting along with her. One night by the fire they showed her how to play poker. Sitting beside Donny she looked confused while Donny sat close, showing her the cards she had and which ones to lay down. The men laughed when Regan surprised them all and won the first two hands.

Her relationship with Donny meanwhile really was unclear to everyone else.

At first she clung to him like a child would. She barley said anything in the beginning and whenever they were in private would cry until she got sick. Donny meanwhile acted like a changed man around her. He was patient and beyond understanding. He stayed close, was very protective, and always stayed awake until she drifted off to sleep beside him.

He was gentle with her and didn't force her. Almost the complete opposite as he was that horrible night in the forest when he pinned her against the tree.

He didn't force the issue that they were "Husband and wife". Instead he was more comfort to her and a good listener. She could barely remember anything and seemed so confused. When she began slowly coming out of it, becoming more comfortable with the men and herself they began to talk.

Donny told her about Boston. About his family and how he got drafted. One evening he decided to show her the baseball bat and softly told her what it was used for. Regan sat in their shared tent, staring down at it before asking to hold it.

Donny slid it over.

Regan's thin fingertips danced across all the carved names. Frowning, she stared up at him with her sparking green eyes.

"You kill men with this?"

Donny nodded.

"Only the ones who deserve to die."

Nodding, Regan held the bat before looking up at him.

"Is this a club?"

"Sort of. It's a baseball bat."

"Baseball?"

Regan said sounding confused. Donny grinned.

"You ain't ever heard of baseball?"

His voice sounded excited.

Regan smiled.

"No…is it a sport?"

Donny grinned from ear to ear before taking her hand. Leading her out of the tent near the camp fire he began talking a mile a minute.

"You ain't ever heard of baseball?"

Regan smiled looking up at him as he lead her over to the fire. Sitting, he took a stick and started showing her.

"Where I'm from we got ourselves the greatest baseball team in the world. The Boston Red Sox."

Omar snorted before Donny looked over at him and smiled. Regan seemed confused.

"Red Socks?"

Donny smiled, amused before drawing in the ash of the fire with his stick.

"Okay, that's the pitcher…see him…"

Regan nodded. Leaning over, she closely watched him as one arm went around her as he began drawing the rest of the field. A few feet away Wicki watched, feeling the most lonely feeling he ever felt in his life.

Donny explained baseball, Boston, American food, and of course the art of hair styling. Regan couldn't believe this was his career. Donny told her about how it took over his father's shop and had been cutting hair since. He touched her hair, which a month or so ago he violently cut off himself. Smiling, he commented on how beautiful her shade of red was. Regan blushed as he began fussing over it, showing her how to pin it up and how to put her bangs out of her face.

Soon she began to show even more trust. Whenever the team walked together they would hold hands. Both would lay awake for hours in their tent talking about nothing, inches away and laughing. Regan found that Donny believe it or not was very ticklish.

He kissed her on the top of her head, on the cheek, and every once in awhile on the lips. They slept together night after night but never did anything. The more comfortable she got the more he began noticing her touching him. Whenever they rode together in the truck she would lay her head against his chest, or slip her hand into his.

As time worn on she began teaching him the little Italian she knew. Donny refused to learn German, but seemed to be enjoying Italian. More than once Aldo would sit close by and listen. He even began picking up on it better than Donny himself.

They shared the same tent, and even washed up together. As the cold weather set in, Donny gave her his leather jacket that was five times the size of her. Whenever they were near the stream, she would watch Donny shave with fascinated eyes.

More than once they stole quick glances at themselves whenever they dressed. Usually whenever Donny did this he would quickly look away ashamed. Regan meanwhile was curious about him, and a little intimidated by his size.

He would carry her sometimes in play. Spin her around or lift her up until she couldn't stop laughing. He was gentle and very loving with her.

Now as winter began to take over, Donny saw himself falling in love with her.

It was right before the first snowfall that they attacked a group of German soldiers. Donny was in the middle of beating one to death with his bat when Regan appeared. The men's cheers died down before Donny noticed. Blood had splashed up against his face and shirt.

Regan didn't seem disturbed. Instead she took a step closer, curious before sitting beside Aldo and watching. Donny took deep breaths, his pulse racing before he suddenly liked the idea of her watching. Looking down at the bleeding man he lost it completely and continued beating the man to death. Regan didn't cheer with the others, instead she simply watched.

When Donny was finished, she walked over, a wet washcloth in her hands.

Donny was trying to catch his breath. Despite the freezing cold he was sweating. Regan walked over before looking straight up into his eyes. Slowly she began to wipe the blood off his body, gently and with care. Donny didn't say a word. Instead he just watched her.

They attacked another group a few days later. This time Regan wanted to help.

Wicki, Donny, and Aldo were standing together when she asked.

Aldo looked unsure.

"Listen, what we do ain't for women."

"Just let me help…these are the same men who helped kill my family. I'm not one of them anymore."

Aldo glanced at Donny who looked nervous.

"Regan it isn't safe…"

"I can handle myself. Please let me help."

Shrugging, Aldo looked at Wicki and nodded.

This time Regan stood on the dirt path. Within seconds she was able to make herself burst into tears. Right before the men hid Aldo tore the sleeve of her shirt and slapped her hard across the face. Donny stiffened when he saw this but kept his mouth shut. A few minutes later, Regan was playing the perfect part. Her face was red from where Aldo slapped her, and the tears were gushing from her eyes. Her shirt was torn and to even add to the effect she had thrown some dirt on her.

The sound of the jeep coming filled the air. Donny waited in the bushes, scared to death and on edge.

Within a minute a jeep approached. It stopped and three German soldiers stepped out. They were all young men, barley under twenty. They quickly got out and hurried to her.

"Meine Dame! Halt! Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Aldo looked at Wicki who had his rifle ready.

"What did he say?"

He whispered.

"If she was okay."

Wicki flatly answered back.

Down the hill, Regan kept crying, lowering her face as the men got closer. Just then one of the men squinted as he looked at her. His eyes widening.

"Ach mein Gott! Es ist Sie!"

Wicki didn't say anything but Stiglitz who was standing a few feet away stepped forward.

"Oh shit, they know her."

Donny's expression changed to pure panic. Grabbing his gun he started down the hill at full speed.

"Donny wait damnit!"

Aldo called, but Donny was running down. At this exact moment the Germans stepped closer as they looked at Regan. Lifting her head she seemed confused. But before they could say another word Donny was behind them, firing a bullet into the back of all three of their heads. The blood splattered on Regan as she jumped back in shock.

Donny stopped as the bodies dropped, breathing deeply he looked at her.

"Are you all right?"

Regan slowly nodded, staring at the dead bodies before slowly walking over to him. Pressing her face into his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her.

That night as they camped out Aldo gently hit Regan on the shoulder as Donny was trying to get her to have some soup. Lately she had gotten picky and had lost weight.

"You did real good there hon, real good."

Regan smiled, embarrassed before Donny nuzzled her face.

"I thought they were going to shoot you…"

Regan smiled warmly up at him. The cold was getting to everyone.

"I wasn't worried. I knew you would of saved me."

Donny smiled before leaning down. This time they kissed again and the kiss was much more full and longer. Once it broke, they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

He said. Regan smiled before kissing him again.

Before the fire died out, it began to snow.

Now here they were, in December and the team was hiding out in an old abandoned village. The place was snowed it and looked as though the last people who lived in it was before the war started. The five buildings that still stood were crumbling and fallen over. Glass broken, bricks thrown, and snow nearly waist high covering the one road. Parking the truck a mile back, the men tugged through the snow. A blizzard was coming and an ice storm had hit the night before. The men all walked together closely, taking only what they needed. Donny wanted to carry Regan but she said she was perfectly fine. Now wearing the boots Hanna had given her she seemed to handle herself pretty well in the snow. Wrapped up in Donny's leather jacket and a parker, Donny kept asking if she was cold. He had given her gloves and tried bundling her up as much as he could. Laughing at him she said she was more worried of him freezing to death if he kept stopping asking if she was all right. Both held hands, as he helped her through the snow.

By the time they reached the torn down village the snow was blowing twice as thick. The men stayed close knowing a whiteout would happen soon. Getting to the first building, they finally got out of howling snow. Setting their stuff down Aldo began passing out lanterns. He told them to spread out and they would take turns keeping watch. He also warned them about the cold. He suspected by midnight it would become freezing and to bundle up nice and warm before falling asleep.

The men saw that this was once an old hotel. Most of the beds were on rusting spring frames and the mattresses, as dirty and as torn as they were still looked better than sleeping on the freezing cold ground. Donny saw Regan yawning under her hand, bringing her to one of the bedrooms he set down everything and pulled out some blankets.

Regan sat on the edge of the mattress, surrounded by dust and rubble. Staring out the cracked frost covered window she looked strangely beautiful. Donny took the blankets and extra jackets out watching her. The most overwhelming dangerous feeling of love washing over him.

Crawling into bed, he motioned for her to lay down with him. Both laid back as Donny pulled up the blankets and let her settle in beside him. Putting his arm around her, he took a deep sigh of relief and noticed it was so cold he could see his own breath.

"I'm glad I'm here Donny…"

She softly said.

Donny eyed her before smiling. Looking up, Regan licked her lips before deeply kissing him. Caught off guard, Donny couldn't believe this was coming out of her. Kissing back, he laughed through the kiss before pulling away. She smiled before gently kissing his chest and shutting her eyes.

He watched her sleep before looking up and watching the snow fall outside.

He was going to make things different. She loved him now and he knew everything was forgotten. He would kill as many Nazis as he could before finally bringing her to America…and having the family he never had.

An hour later she woke up screaming.

Still trying to calm her down, he had his arms around her and gently rubbed her sides.

"Another nightmare?"

Regan nodded.

"You remember?"

"Of course not…that's me. Not remembering anything."

She pulled out of his grip and stood up. Grabbing one of Donny's sweaters, she pulled it over her head. Sighing she mumbled something about getting some fresh air. Donny watched her, feeling helpless.

Going downstairs, Regan found Wicki and Utivich standing together laughing as they kept watch. Both were sharing a bottle, and looked the happiest she had ever seen them. Smiling, she walked over, rubbing her arms.

"Hello..:"

Regan liked Wicki. Not only was he a gentlemen, but was nice to her and could also speak several languages. This made Donny beyond jealous whenever he caught them speaking German, but knew he couldn't say anything.

She liked Utivich because he was nice, kind, and kept to himself.

Wicki smiled.

"Regan Utivich received some good news."

Regan raised an eyebrow as Utivich grinned from ear to ear holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"I got a telegram about a month back. I was so nervous something was wrong so I didn't read it…"

Wicki grinned, putting his arm around Utivich.

"Utivich has a son!"

Utivich laughed before Regan smiled.

"Oh my God that's wonderful!"

Walking over she gently kissed Utivich on the cheek before hugging him. Something that Donny would of lost his mind seeing. Utivich blushed as she did this and Wicki watched pleased. Whenever Donny wasn't around things seemed right.

Pulling back Regan smiled.

"That's so amazing Utivich. When did your wife give birth?"

"November, we named him Jeffery. Dorothea is fine and I guess the baby was seven pounds."

Regan smiled, the horrible empty feeling of the nightmare drifting away. Wicki smiled before offering the bottle.

"Care for a sip?"

Regan looked uneasy before slowly taking it. Wicki watched amused as Regan took a swig before making a face.

"That's horrible!"

Utivich and Wicki laughed as Regan handed the bottle back.

Regan joined in laughing and that's how it was for a little while. Just the three of them downstairs as the snow blew outside, laughing and enjoying the good news Utivich received. Utivich sat back, smiling.

"I can't wait to see him. Man I wish I was there…"

"You will be though, for the rest of his life."

Regan said smiling. Wicki looked at her and thought back at his wife. A memory he seemed to always be pushing away. Remembering how she cried out his name as Donny raped her, his heart broke.

Just then Donny came downstairs, his bat against his shoulder.

"Regan?"

Regan looked over her shoulder, smiling.

"Donny, Utivich just found out he had a son."

Donny walked over.

"Really? Congrats man that's great."

Utivich smiled before Donny put his arm around Regan's shoulders.

"It's cold. Let's get you back to bed."

Regan nodded before eyeing Wicki for a brief second. Wicki smiled at her as Donny began leading her back up the stairs.

"Pleasant dreams Regan."

Regan smiled before Donny held her arm tighter, leading her away. Wicki watched them climb up the stairs, lighting a smoke and feeling horrible for that young girl.

She reminded him so much of Sara it wasn't even funny.

That night, Regan didn't sleep. Instead she laid awake beside Donny listening to him breathing and watching the snow.

Something felt off…as though part of her was missing. Looking over at Donny, she took one of his big hands and softly kissed it. Closing her eyes she took a sigh of relief and felt lucky that in this terrifying world…she had her husband.

_**Present **_

"Can you describe the man who was in your apartment again?"

Whitney sat in the police chief's office. The window behind him gave a beautiful view of the glittering city below. Whitney sat in her chair, makeup still running and her chest shaking. She didn't think she could even function before one of the doctors gave her a shot to help her relax.

First they asked who her contact was. If Philip or her had any family.

Philip had a younger brother back in Chicago, but ever since their parents died when he was a teenager they had a falling out and hadn't spoken in nearly twenty years.

Whitney was an orphan, she didn't have anybody.

She had them call Lucy, she couldn't think of anyone else.

A tissue in her hand, she couldn't seem to really grasp anything.

"H-he…looked like this…"

Reaching into her purse, she scrambled to grab it before spilling a few of her things. The chief crossed his arms before laying the crumbled up black and white photograph out. Trying to spread it out with her hands, she slid it across to him.

She usually kept notes, files, or clippings from her classes. This one was of the Bear Jew. The same exact photo that she had blown up in her office. The chief leaned over, looking at the photo before raising an eyebrow.

"You know him?"

Whitney shook her head.

"No, he just looked a lot like…"

Her words broke up, she didn't think she could take this.

They had questioned her and briefly outlined what they thought had happened.

A mugging gone wrong.

Whitney felt horrible, closing her eyes she tried to explain about the stranger she had run into. How he came by her apartment minutes before the police came. How he had her license since she dropped it.

It all sounded crazy.

She tried to tell the chief that a man…who had blown himself up fifty years ago was at her apartment. The same man she had been studying since high school. The same man who was dead and used to kill Nazis with a baseball bat.

Thinking of what was left of Philip her stomach turned.

The chief told her that they got nothing on the security tapes. Whitney wasn't in question since the doorman to her apartment saw her come in around the time they clocked Philip's death across town. They asked about the man she described and the doorman said he hadn't seen anyone like that.

"He…"

She tried to say another word before bursting into tears. Just then Lucy's voice filled the office.

"Holy shit!"

Lucy came rushing over, her arms wrapped around her before she buried her face against hers.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Whitney couldn't answer. The shot the doctor had given her seemed to numb her out. Her reactions were slow. Lucy right away turned and looked at the chief.

He cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, are you Whitney's friend Lucy Anderson?"

Lucy nodded before the chief asked to see her outside. Excusing themselves, Lucy patted her arm.

"Honey I'll be right back…"

Whitney watched them leave and through the glass door talk in the hallway. Whitney sat there, feeling numb and completely alone.

Nervously she eyed the crumbled up photograph of The Bear Jew on the desk.

She suddenly felt sick.


	7. Blood in the snow

_**1994**_

"Regan, open your eyes…"

Whitney's eyelids fluttered open as she saw Lucy kneeling down beside her in the chief's office. Right away Whitney seemed confused and unbalanced. Blinking, everything came falling back into place at once.

"Who's Regan?"

Lucy looked confused.

"What?"

"You called me Regan…"

"No I didn't."

Whitney stared up at her with bloodshot eyes before Lucy leaned in closer.

"They said their finished with you. I have some calls to make but they wanted me to take you home. How about you crash at my place?"

Whitney shut her eyes, and gave a stiffened cry.

"This can't be happening…"

Lucy sighed, putting her arms around her and hugging her tightly. The sound of her plastic bracelets clicking together was the only other sound besides Whitney's thumping heartbeat.

"Come on honey…"

The ride over, Whitney sat in a complete daze as Lucy nervous eyed her and drove. It was raining even harder now and the highway had a slick reflection to the pavement. Sitting there. Whitney stared out the window before looking over at her friend.

"Can we swing by my place? I need to grab some stuff."

"Of course…"

Whitney crossed her arms feeling a shiver. Looking over at Lucy she cleared her throat.

"Did they tell you about the man in my apartment?"

Lucy glanced over before nodding.

"Yeah…"

Whitney bit her bottom lip, feeling sick to her stomach.

"I don't know if this has anything to do with Philip, but he was there Lucy. The same guy who I bumped into today."

"Wit, your upset…"

"You saw him right?"

"What?"

"The man today, you said he was cute…that means you saw him."

"Yeah I saw him."

"Get a good look?"

"Not really, the sun was too strong. I told the police that a man did bump into you. I described him as best as I could. But Whitney…I saw the photograph you gave the chief. Isn't that one of those soldiers you're writing about?"

"Sgt. Donny Donowitz…The Bear Jew."

Lucy looked at Whitney as if she was crazy.

"Whitney, you're not making sense…"

"It was him Lucy. He came over to give me my license that I dropped and I looked him right in the eye."

"Maybe he just looked like him. Plenty of people look alike. Besides you said that guy died fifty years ago…even if he was alive he would be an old man!"

"It was him Lucy…"

"Whitney, the police were right behind you when you ran to the bathroom. There was nothing written on the mirror and there was no guy. Not even wet footprints leading down the hall. The door leading out back in near the living room, you guys would of saw if he tried to sneak out…"

"He said his name was Donny…"

"Maybe it was a prank…maybe…"

"Philip was beaten to death with a baseball bat! You know how Sgt. Donowitz used to kill Nazis?"

Lucy looked over nervously as she took the next exit. The windshield wipers working fast against the falling rain. Whitney looked at her.

"He would beat them to death with a baseball bat."

Lucy stared at her friend before looking straight ahead. A silence fell over the car, and both women were scared to death.

_**1941**_

The same night Utivich found out that he was a father to a baby boy, Wicki laid awake smoking and watching the snow fall. The others were all asleep and Omar an hour or so ago got up, half awake asking if he needed a break. Wicki simply shook his head and in his rich deep voice he replied that he was perfectly fine and didn't mind staying on watch until dawn. Sitting there, now completely alone he took a deep drag of his cigarette and leaned back against the window frame. It was freezing inside and his fingertips were beginning to go numb.

He thought back on the first day he had enlisted in the bastards and how for the first time since Sara, he felt hope. Shutting his eyes, he knew it was only a matter of time before he put a stop to things. He didn't believe the neat and wrapped up story Aldo was feeding them. No matter what happened, the fact still remained…Donny had raped Regan.

He remembered that night as Stiglitz pressed his knife against his throat, forcing him to watch as Donny dove himself into the helpless screaming girl. Her cries still haunted him.

Now it sickened him seeing Donny suddenly a changed man. Caring and taking care of her. Treating her as if she was a pet. Feeding her all these lies while still lurking in the background was that horrible suspicion that soon Aldo found see no further use for her. That he would force Aldo to kill her or even worse…take her one last time and leave her.

He knew her people wouldn't want her after what happened.

"Sara…"

He softly said under his breath.

He wished she was here.

Upstairs, at that exact moment. Just hours before dawn the howling wind woke Donny. His dark brown eyes opened and he gasped.

Regan was on top of him.

Her beautiful green eyes stared down, and a smile appeared on her fair face.

Donny looked up at her, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"Regan?"

"Shhhh…"

She softly said before leaning down and softly kissing his lips. Their mouths opening, Donny was surprised to feel her tongue dance against his. Right away he felt himself getting hard. Thinking back on the last few months he knew this wasn't like her. When the kiss broke off, he looked confused.

"Regan?"

Her hands gently began to rub his chest. Her fingers going through the hair and slightly yanking on his metals and chains.

"Shhhh Donny, you make the nightmares go away. I don't want to dream anymore."

Donny tried to speak again before she sat up straight and pulled his sweater off her with a single motion. Tossing it to the floor, she smiled. Donny stared up at her naked form, there were no longer bruises or marks.

She looked perfect.

Regan leaned down again, kissing him slightly before he sat up and held her by the sides. His kiss became more passionate as their lips met. Right away Donny's hands went against her back before turning her onto the mattress. This time he went on top.

Feeling more in control, he grinned down at her but it wasn't like before. This grin was a nervous and excited grin as he gently began kissing her shoulder blades.

Her hands went through his hair before he froze. For a brief second their eyes locked and Regan looked scared.

A flash of her crying, then fingernails digging at the dirt.

She blinked and the horrible image was gone. Donny looked down at her concerned.

"Regan?"

Regan shook her head, slightly stunned before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down to kiss her again. His weight crushed her before she whispered something into his ear.

"I love you Donny…"

This made Donny for a brief second unsure if he could really do it. Feeling her smooth body against his, he took a deep breath and tried his best. Unlike before, he was slow, gentle, and nearly drew back when he first entered her. Right away Regan snapped her eyes shut and hissed out in pain.

"Regan? Do you want me to stop?"

Regan slowly opened her eyes before shaking her head.

Donny nodded and very dully began to go into her. The bed creaked and both slightly moved. Donny's eyes were direct and locked right with hers. They stayed that way the entire time.

When he finished, Regan's nails dug into his deeply tanned back. Finally both were laying side by side gasping for air. Donny gathered her into his arms and kissed her.

He wasn't ever going to let her know what he did. He hated to admit it, but Wicki had been right. Once he crossed that line there really was no turning back. But laying here, as snow continued to fall he thought that he would make up for his mistakes. She didn't remember and she loved him now.

That's all that mattered.

She belonged to him.

Laying there, he watched as she sat up, her beautiful red hair falling back against her neck. Smiling, she leaned down and began kissing softly down his chest. Donny laid there watching before she reached his flat stomach. Kissing him, she looked up before laying her head against him.

Donny stared down at her, their hands slipping into each other. Donny then smiled and began to think of how much he couldn't wait to bring her back to America.

The next morning, Aldo stood in the broken down doorway of the crumbling hotel and looked out at the five feet of snow they had gotten over night. Shaking his head, he zipped his jacket before looking over to shoulder at the others who were sitting around in what used to be the main lobby.

They had a small fire going and everyone was shivering. Utivich seemed in a extra good mood and was boiling some water to start breakfast.

Regan, dressed in a parker that Donny had found with what appeared to be a fur lined hood, was helping out looking around for loose floorboards or anything they could burn. Lately she had become a big help with the men. Donny sat with his leather jacket on by the fire, helping Omar count how many guns they had in total.

Wicki was reading a map, they planned on heading out within the next few hours. Rain was gently falling now that was turning into hard ice. He said they better start breaking the truck out before it got frozen.

The rest walked around, trying to avoid doing anything.

That's when Hirschberg watched Regan, a grin spreading across his face.

Regan was climbing up a pile of rubble, still searching for fire wood. Her shirt came up a little, almost to her thigh. Hirschberg enjoyed the view, standing closer, looking at her boots and then up her smooth leg.

"Not bad…not bad at all."

Regan didn't seem to notice as she gathered the wood in her arms.

But Donny did.

Just as Hirschberg leaned over to get a better look Donny grabbed him by the collar and spun him around. Hirschberg almost choked on the cigarette he was smoking. Donny yanked him of the ground, staring right into his eyes.

Regan froze and looked down from the pile, dropping any wood she was holding.

Donny stared into Hirschberg's face.

"Is that what you do to a lady?"

He hissed through his teeth. Right away everyone began to take notice. Aldo eyed Wicki who carefully took the safety off his rifle. Nodding, he waited. Donny by now seemed furious; he held Hirschberg up by his collar and looked as if he was going to kill him.

"I asked you a question!"

Hirschberg stuttered, scared to death.

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't…m-mean it…"

Regan began to say something but lowered her head. Wicki saw she was almost afraid to say something. Silently she fixed her shirt before gathering up the wood again.

Wicki walked over, his rifle leaning against his shoulder.

"Take it easy Donny, he didn't mean anything by it."

Donny dropped Hirschberg like a pile of bricks. He hit the floor hard as Donny turned around like a snap. Staring at him, his eyes seemed insane.

"Mind your own business Wicki."

Wicki's expression didn't change. Instead he seemed perfectly calm.

"It is my business. Enough is enough, I'm sure Hirschberg has learned his lesson and I think it's time for you to calm down."

Donny took his knife out in one quickly swipe grabbed Wicki before pressing the sharp blade against Wicki's crotch. Regan uttered a loud gasp before she dropped the wood again and quickly made her way down the pile. Jumping over Hirschberg, she nearly stumbled before looking at Wicki. Her eye scared.

"Donny…"

She tried saying.

Donny didn't even blink. Instead he pressed the blade against Wicki and a small grin appeared on his face before leaning in and softly saying…

"She's my wife Wicki. Don't you forget it."

He pressed even harder, this time Regan shouted, grabbing onto the back of Donny's shoulder.

"STOP! WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST STOP!"

Donny glared at Wicki who looked directly into his eyes. Amused almost as they stood together, Donny's knife pressed right up against his balls.

Wicki smiled before eyeing Regan.

"Pardon my language Regan, but Donny…why don't you make me unzip and pull my dick out. Maybe then we can ourselves a real old fashion pissing contest."

Donny's mouth twitched but just stared at him. Regan pulled at his arm again.

"Please…"

Donny stepped back, letting the knife off Wicki. Sighs of relief rushed through the other men, all of them besides Aldo who watched leaning against the doorway. A smile on his face…as though he was having fun watching this.

Donny's rage that filled his eyes slowly faded as he blinked and then looked down at Regan. Right away he dropped his knife and shook his head.

"I…need to get some air…"

Quickly, Donny walked out. There was silence for a second before Regan stared at Wicki. A helpless depressed expression went through her eyes towards him and she quickly ran out after Donny. Aldo watched before laughing.

"Ain't marriage life grand?"

Hirschberg looked up from the ground nervous. Wicki simply shook his head.

Outside, Donny tried catching his breath. Nearly knee deep in the snow, he found a tree and began punching it. He needed to take this out on something. His face crumpling, he hit the tree over, and over, and over again.

"Donny?"

A scared voice asked behind him.

Donny stopped, his heart racing and sweat rolling down his face. Trying to catch his breath, he turned and saw Regan looking extremely small as she nervously shifted from foot to foot. The ice that was falling made echo sounds against the crystal covered branches that hung above them.

Donny stared at her, almost embarrassed she saw him doing this.

"Regan…"

Her face changed right away. Her mouth opening.

"Oh! You're bleeding!"

She ran over, her boots crunching in the snow as she quickly grabbed the hand he had been punching the tree. His knuckles were torn open and raw. Blood trickled down his wrist. Right away Regan's gentle hands held him, looking the hand over before frowning.

He wanted to explain himself but couldn't. Instead he just stood there, watching her with fascinated eyes. She kissed his bleeding knuckles, working them over slowly as Donny found it harder to control himself. Donny seemed surprised by this, blood beginning to smear on her lips and face as she did so.

She did it softly and so gentle Donny thought it wouldn't be able to take it. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath in of the freezing cold air and shuttered.

At that exact moment Wicki excused himself to a private room, which had broken windows down the hall. The wind had blown at least four feet of snow inside, and in the distance he could hear an owl crying. Walking in, he dropped his rifle and looked down at himself. His slacks had a tear in them. Quickly he yanked down his zipper and let his slacks drop to his ankles. It was freezing in there. Looking down at his boxers he saw a few tiny drops of blood.

Donny had come close…closer than comfort.

Sighing, he rubbed his face.

He needed to think of a plan to get her out of here. Things were getting dangerous.

_**Present **_

Lucy stood watching Whitney with nervous eyes.

"Whitney, you have to stop this. Nobody is going to believe you…"

Whitney tore through her office, papers and files flying everywhere. Lucy jumped when Whitney tore a draw out of her desk, going through things like mad.

Whitney spun around, tears running down her exhausted face.

"Lucy it was him! I know it!"

Lucy put her hands on her hips, raising her voice.

"The man you're talking about is dead! They're going to lock you up if you keep saying stuff like that!"

"Somebody killed Philip! He was all I had Lucy! I don't have anyone else! You need to believe me…I invited this guy into my house!"

"Then what are you going to do! Show the police the photos; keep talking about the guy who made a vanishing act in your bathroom! Whitney I can't even begin to tell you how fucking sorry I am…I know Philip meant everything to do…but he's dead. Some punks killed him and I know it hasn't set in yet! But you need to stop this!"

Whitney dug into her purse that sat on her desk. Digging through it, she brought out her letter from Utivich.

"I need to call this guy…"

Lucy walked forward.

"Whitney stop! Listen I have the cops you're license. Their gonna dust it for prints. I'm sure their talking about how fucking nuts you are, but their doing it. Whitney if you keep this up their going to think you're connected somehow!"

Whitney stopped dead in her tracks before Lucy took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry…but please Whitney. Wake up to reality."

Whitney stopped before Lucy stepped forward, gently touching her arm.

"Come on…let's go."

Whitney slowly nodded, clutching her things before following her. Glancing over, she saw the framed photograph. Feeling sick, she walked with her and left her apartment that she had shared with Philip in the darkness.

The drive over to Lucy's was silent.

When they got there, a message was on Lucy's machine.

Whitney stood close as Lucy played it. The message was from the police department.

It seemed besides Whitney's prints, there was another set, but they weren't in the database. Whitney eyed the letter in her purse before Lucy turned towards her.

"Doesn't mean anything, come on let me make you come tea."

Whitney shook all over as thunder began to sound outside.


	8. Red

_**1994**_

Whitney laid in Lucy's bed that night fast asleep. Lucy had forced her to take something to sleep and shortly before she drifted off the most overwhelming feeling of loneliness fell through her. Watching the rain splatter against the windows, her thoughts began to blur together when finally she drifted off to sleep.

Lucy slept beside her, both friends restless and laying in the full size bed and lighting every few minutes would light up the room as thunder rumbled loudly outside. As Whitney slept, rough hands reached over and gently touched her face.

The eyes staring down at her were a intense brown, they studied her face before reaching out to touch her again.

That's when Whitney opened her eyes.

There was nobody in the room. The lighting lit up her surroundings for a brief second in a cool tint of lazy blue. Then flickered out before thunder sounded. Whitney felt groggy and half asleep as she sat up in bed. Her bare feet touched the carpet of Lucy's bedroom and glanced at the clock radio.

It was four in the morning.

Rubbing her arms, she slowly got out of bed and silently went out to the bathroom. As she walked, making sure not to wake Lucy, she saw that the rain had gotten worse. Lucy felt horrible, chills running through her she opened the bathroom door and thought about taking another pill.

Anything to just numb her from this.

Flicking on the light, Whitney shuffled up to the sink before staring at her reflection.

She looked horrible.

Staring at herself, she sighed before opening Lucy's medicine cabinet where Lucy had kept the pills. Opening it, she searched for the right bottle before she felt a chill behind her.

"Regan…"

A whisper filled her ear. Freezing, she knew that voice. Quickly on impulse she slammed the medicine cabinet so hard it made the glass shatter in the sink. Turning around, she held in a scream as the lights began to flicker.

He stood there.

This time he was dressed differently. A dark olive green worn army jacket, his hair combed back and what looked like a dozen or so dog tags and metals hanging around his neck. Just seeing him filled the metal image that had gone blank ever since the police arrived at her doorstep.

She couldn't believe this.

Whitney's eyes widened before he stepped closer, his breath warm against her before he reached over. His eyes changed, almost a gentle caring light danced across his eyes as he reached over and softly tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He smiled.

"I knew I would find you…"

Whitney felt sick to her stomach. Snapping her eyes shut her hand slowly went behind her and grabbed a broken shard of mirror that low laid in the sink. Grabbing it she brought in forward with all her might, screaming.

"Ah!"

Whitney opened her eyes, the lights were back to normal. Lucy stood in a faded band shirt and Pj bottoms before her. A long bleeding slash across her left cheek. Whitney blinked, letting her eyes adjust before Lucy took a step back, her hand quickly pressing against her bleeding wound.

Whitney looked and saw the bloody piece of mirror in her hand. Her mouth opened in complete shock but no words escaped.

"Lucy…I…"

Lucy looked terrified. Before she could say another word she ran out of the bathroom.

_**1942**_

Shortly after the new year, the team had traveled further up the border and the snow slowly began to disappear. Once they crossed German lines the forest began looking more and more like it did in mid autumn. Most of the trees were bare, and just a few leafs still clung onto the branches. The snow piles got smaller before finally all that there was were frozen frost ridden grounds, and bare skeleton looking woods. The sky remained overcast and gray, and it constantly seemed freezing and raw.

The team had just ambushed a group of Germans. The men were scalping the dead, while Hirschberg was guarding a small number of them, forcing them to their knees.

They were in a ditch, surrounded by small underground tunnels.

Donny was inside one of them waiting as Aldo talked to the men.

The rest of the men worked on scalping and undressing the dead Germans while Regan stayed close but out of sight. She didn't want to see this. Leaning against the truck, she dry heaved before spitting. For the last few days she had felt horrible. It first started with the dull cramps she had started getting shortly after she had sex with Donny. At first she tried to tell herself this was perfectly normal. That her body would adjust and within time she would get used to it. Then the constant nauseous feeling she got whenever she rode in the truck. Often Donny would notice something was bothering her but she was pretend it was nothing and brush it off. Her color was starting to fade and she found the mornings she worst. Soon it seemed anything could set her off. The smell of dry leads, the food the men cooked, even just the sound of the knifes cutting through flesh as horrible screams drifted towards her made her stomach twist.

She thought she was dying.

One hand on the truck, she felt vomit beginning to bubble up in her throat before she threw up all over the ground. Shutting her eyes she felt dizzy.

A few minutes later Regan could hear the men laughing and cheering as the sounds of Donny beating a German to death filled the air. A sound she had gotten used to. Leaning against the truck, she shut her eyes and tried her hardest to catch her breath. She hated feeling this way, most of all when she couldn't understand why.

A gunshot echoed through the air making her jump. A few minutes went by and Regan opened her eyes/

She could hear Donny in the distance.

"You know Lieutenant, you're getting pretty good at that…"

She then heard Aldo.

"You know how you get to Carnegine Hall, don't cha? Practice."

Just then Donny came walking over, sweat rolling off his arms as he wore a wife beater and slacks. His bloody baseball bag was dragged by his side. His bangs hanging in his face. Usually after Aldo was done "marking" the only survivor, Donny would come looking for Regan. Usually she would be sitting in the truck passing the time before he found her. He would always toss his blood soaked bat to the side before lifting her up and kissing her. A gesture Regan suspected was a result of him trying to push away after taking a person's life and then scaring another for life. Instead he stopped, right away his eyes looking worried.

"Regan?"

He dropped his bat and ran over, right away his strong arms holding her by her sides. Regan looked up, wiping her mouth.

"Are you okay?

Regan tried brushing this off, pulling away slightly before looking down. Donny's grip of her tightened. Ever since she hadn't been feeling well he had been watching her closely.

"Regan?"

His voice raised a little before Regan tried her hardest to get herself together. Looking up, she smiled.

"I'm fine, just got a little light headed…"

Donny closely looked her over, his finger digging into her arms. Just then Aldo appeared over the hill, cleaning his buck knife.

Watching them, he walked over.

"Say Regan, should of seen how I marked the latest. Even your man was impressed."

Regan smiled, trying anything not to look at Donny who was still holding her so tightly.

"Is that so?"

Just then Donny turned, his face worried as he looked at Aldo.

"You said the one we marked was a medic. Have him come here right now."

Aldo eyed Regan, who had been failing lately and looked ten shaded lighter.

"Everything all right?"

Donny glanced down at Regan who tried to pretend she was perfect fine. Donny shook his head.

"Just get him okay?"

"Jesus Donny, he's the one I just marked, he's a bleeding mess…"

Donny looked, also pleaded with his eyes to Aldo who simply spit and shook his head.

"Fine, let me get him…"

Donny smiled looking at Regan.

"You're gonna be fine, don't worry.

Regan looked up at him, her eyes scared.

As Aldo went back to the ditch, he saw Wicki and Stiglitz kneeling over the young German he had just marked. Blood was scattered all over the ground and leafs. Wicki and Stiglitz seemed to be speaking German, and laughing together.

Aldo very well understood how Wicki thought about this entire thing. In the beginning once they dropped into France Aldo was almost sure Wicki would be one of his best men. He came in before Stiglitz and his knowledge of different languages came in handy. He was a brutal killer of Nazis and never once did anyone second guess him because he was a German born Jew.

He honestly didn't know what they were going to do with Regan. She had turned out to be a good girl, stayed out of the way, and tried her hardest to pull her weight. He didn't feel regret about what he made Donny do to her, in his eyes she was simply just a German who was going to marry one of the worst Nazis of them all. She was no better than the others. Ever since her accident, he saw Donny's plan was really just an excuse to have a second chance with her. He saw how he looked at her and it made him sick to think one of his best men was head over heels for a little German bitch. He knew within the next couple of months she would either remember everything completely or simply he would finally take Donny aside telling him they were leaving her behind. This team wasn't for women, most of all German women.

He planned on delivering that message as soon as he got the chance, yet knew it would be harder than he thought with getting rid of her when the time came. Donny really believed they were in love, he knew he would get an argument from him, saying that she could still stay with them, that he promised to take care of her and that like he had said a million times before that she was his responsibility. Instead Aldo knew the risks, and didn't want anything getting in the way of their mission. If it came down to it he would simply shoot Regan between the eyes in front of Donny to make him wake up. He had fun while it lasted, but as an American he had to move on and see the truth behind it. Regan wasn't meant to stay with them. They would use her and then leave her…

He knew Donny would downright loose his mind and even try to kill him, but he knew as soon as he saw Regan dead the truth would slap him in the face.

She was a German plain and simple.

"Wicki?"

Wicki looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Get that boy standing and give him a rag for that forehead. I need him for a second."

Wicki looked confused but nodded.

A few minutes later Wicki forced the bleeding German with his gun over to Aldo. Right away Wicki cocked his head and motioned towards the truck.

"There a problem?"

Aldo grabbed the sobbing young man who had blood dripping down his face from the mark he left him.

"Nope, nothing wrong at all. I'll just be a couple of minutes…"

Wicki watched him closely as he lead to German over behind the truck. Sighing, Aldo turned before looking at him.

"I need Stiglitz…"

Wicki stared at him.

"Stiglitz is helping Utivich on the other side, you need me to translate?"

"Naw, Regan can do it…"

Aldo stopped himself. He knew how Regan was and if there was something wrong she wouldn't tell them. Also he didn't trust a German speaking to her in a language both Donny and himself didn't understand.

Aldo stared at him before nodding.

"Yeah, come on…"

Wicki followed as they went behind the truck. There he saw Donny sitting on the ground beside Regan who looked awful. He had noticed earlier this morning her color seemed off, and that dark circles were beginning to form underneath her eyes. Donny protectively had his arm around Regan and glared at Wicki as he walked over with Aldo and the German.

Aldo motioned to the German and pointed to Regan.

"Have him see if she's all right."

Wicki seemed counfused. He looked down at Regan and then back at Aldo.

"What?"

"She ain't feeling good. He's a medic right?"

Wicki caught Donny staring at him and then cleared his throat before asking the shivering German who kept pressing one of the torn rags against his bleeding head.

"Sind Sie ein Mediziner?"

The German nodded, his hands shaking badly.

Wicki looked at Aldo and nodded. Just then Donny got up, walking over he stood beside Wicki and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Ask him if he knows who she is?

Wicki eyed Regan who hadn't heard. Instead Regan simply sat back in the leafs looking embarrassed. Wicki shot Donny a look before waving the scared German over. He whispered in the young man's ear.

"Wissen Sie wer sie ist?"

The German seemed confused.

"Sollte ich?"

Regan this time did look up.

Wicki shook his head at Donny.

"He doesn't."

"Okay, tell him to look her over. She's been sick…"

Wicki almost didn't want to. He hated listening to Donny, most of all when they were lying right in front of Regan like this.

Wicki sighed before facing the German and asking him. The German eyed Regan before she tried to stand up and speak.

"I'm just tired…please I'm perfectly fine."

Wicki ignored her and asked the German again. The German nodded, all the while keeping his eye on Aldo's knife which was now clipped back on his belt.

The German walked over, carefully asking Regan questions. Aldo stood beside Wicki telling him to keep an ear out, he didn't want him saying anything funny. Donny meanwhile seemed on edge, ready to flip of the German did anything wrong.

Wicki listened and Regan was being very soft spoken. The German asked if she had any bad food, had trouble sleeping, and when she had been sick.

Regan answered that she had felt perfectly fine, just very tired and had been sick to her stomach almost every morning. The German who was sweating and looking extremely nervous then asked her to lift her blouse a bit.

When Regan started to Donny stepped forward.

"Hey what the fuck…"

Regan stopped quickly and looked at Donny with ashamed eyes. It killed Wicki to see her like this around him. Looking at Donny as if he was an idiot he leaned over and said…

"He's just looking her over, relax."

"That's my wife you're talking about. You relax."

Wicki rolled his eyes before nodding at the German, the bleeding on his forehead had stopped but the wound looked horrible.

The German turned back to Regan and asked her again. Regan closely watched Donny as she did so. Right away Wicki saw something.

Regan looked swollen.

The German gently placed his hands on Regan's stomach and began pushing his fingers against her, carefully feeling and asking her where it hurt. Once he was finished he turned and walked back over to Wicki, Donny, and Aldo.

He spoke softly so Regan wouldn't hear.

"Ich bin nicht 100% sicher, aber ich glaube, dass sie mit Kind ist"

This meant…

"I'm not 100% sure, but I do believe she's with child."

These words hit Wicki like a pile of bricks. The German lowered his head and shrugged.

"Ich bin nicht sicher, aber es ist früh…vier Monate vielleicht?"

The German said…

"I'm not sure, but it's early…four months maybe?"

Wicki shut his eyes.

Regan had gotten pregnant from the rape.

Donny looked beyond nervous, looking over he saw the expression on Wicki's face.

"What? What is it?"

Wicki looked at him, the words he said felt sour against his lips. He felt a horrible chill run over him as if the devil himself had touched him.

"She's with child…"

Regan looked over, her eyes huge.

Donny's mouth hung open but no words escaped. Wicki lowered his head in shame.

"Four months maybe, he isn't sure…"

Aldo rubbed his beard.

"Jesus…"

Donny looked in shock, slowly he walked over to Regan who started up at him. The second he came close she burst into tears. Wicki looked over.

Donny gently placed his hands on her sides.

"Why are you crying?"

Regan shook her head through her tears.

"I don't…know…"

Donny gathered her up, as she buried her face against him and sobbed. Wicki meanwhile looked over at Aldo.

"I need to talk with you…"

"Later, let's pack up and get rid of this piece of shit."

The German gulped.

By nightfall, nobody had spoken about what the German had said. In fact the only people who knew was Aldo, Wicki, Donny, and Regan herself. Once the scalps were counted, they all got back into their truck and headed further towards France.

Regan calmed down and hadn't said a word.

By nightfall, the men were all sleeping. Regan was in the cab was the truck stretched over the front seat and sleeping. Donny had thrown his jackets over her for warmth. Her head in his lap, he sat there staring down at her before gently petting her beautiful red hair.

She hadn't said anything since this morning.

He was worried.

Looking down at her he found himself smiling.

He never expected himself to do that.

Outside, further back towards the trees Wicki and Aldo were sharing a smoke.

"So I guess you're original plan finally worked."

Aldo eyed Wicki with unsure eyes.

"I guess…"

"Than what's going to happen with Donny's? Are you still sending a message to the Germans?"

Aldo took a drag of his smoke before passing it over to Wicki.

"I'm sure yet, this changes this…"

"You're not too certain about this anymore. Seemed like a good idea when you thought of it but things are getting too fucked up. You see Donny is getting attached and I'm sure it's now worse since he found out she's carrying his baby…"

"Donny isn't attached. He's smitten that's all. Any girl could do that…most of all when you haven't seen a piece of ass in so long…"

"Aldo, with all due respect you're full of it. Ever since her accident he's been using this as a second chance. I knew the guilt would catch up with him. She's going to remember…I mean come on he's been pretending their married! We can't do this anymore, most of all with her being pregnant!"

Aldo stared down at the ground before spitting.

"Shit…"

He mumbled.

Wicki stared at him.

"What are we going to do?"

Aldo put his hands on his hips, thinking.

"Well, we can't be worrying about a pregnant woman being with us. Donny will flip if anything happens to her and I need his head screwed on straight. We'll be double crossing back to where Hanna's place is. She's taken care of plenty of girls in that state, even helped delivered. I'll talk to her and she'll keep her at her place. I'll explain everything to Donny and if he don't like it tough. He ain't staying with her either. Hanna will take good care of her…"

"Are you still going to try and send a message to Landa?"

"Well this would all be a waste of time if we didn't. I don't know too many people who own a fucking camera, but we'll think of something. I want that Nazi fuck to know his little lady had a Jewish American baby."

"After that?"

"We'll think about it from there…"

"You're planning on killing her aren't you?"

Aldo stared at Wicki as if he had read his mind.

"And are you against that?"

"Why not just let her go?"

"Wicki, she's a German…you really don't think I'll allow Donny to take her and a fucking baby long with us."

"Then leave her at Hanna's. We'll make up some lie, God knows we'll good at doing that…"

Aldo shook his head.

"I should of fucking known the second we found her near that river she was going to be a problem."

"Aldo, let's just leave her behind. Donny's too involved now."

"We'll leave her at Hanna's. Maybe I can talk to her before we leave. We'll tell Donny next time we're around those parts we'll go back for her. Maybe Hanna can think of somewhere to put her. She'll make a story of how little old Regan couldn't take the delivery. Her and the baby died. We'll point out a fake grave and that's that. He'll take it hard but maybe we'll be finished with this mess finally."

"And if you don't have Hanna find a camera you just have her write a letter and deliver it? Telling Landa what us bastards did?"

Aldo nodded.

"We'll try to head back to her place tomorrow, it will be a few good days until we reach it but maybe then we'll sort things out."

Wicki nodded.

Aldo then looked at him.

"Wicki, I ain't proud of what we did. I should of known it wasn't right or how Donny wouldn't be able to take it. I'm sorry if it means anything…"

Wicki shot him a look before handing him back the smoke.

"Yeah, well say you're sorry to Regan. We're the ones who are putting her though hell…"

Wicki walked away while Aldo watched.

The next morning, Donny gently rubbed Regan's back as she threw up right outside the truck. Aldo had informed the others that Regan was sick and that they were dropping her off at Hanna's. It wasn't going to be a long trip, just a quick drop off before heading over to France. The men all sensed something else was going on but didn't question Aldo.

Wicki took Utivich aside and told him the truth. Utivich looked shocked.

"Oh my God…"

Wicki shook his head.

"That son of a bitch…"

Wicki sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think I have a plan…"

At this exact moment, as Donny sat beside Regan as she threw, Aldo walked over, boots crunching against the ground.

"Donny, I need a word with ya."

Donny looked up before Regan pulled away from him. She seemed different ever since she found out she was pregnant. Donny noticed any time he touched her she would flinch.

Aldo took him aside and filled him in one what they were doing. He told Donny in Regan's state it wouldn't be safe for her to tag along. She needed someplace to rest, and have another woman with her. Donny seemed uneasy the entire time and kept looking over at Regan as she cleaned herself up.

He told Aldo he was worried.

"No need to be worried. She'll be safe with Hanna. She'll take good care of her. We'll round back as soon as we can, maybe before the baby is even born. You don't want something happening to her do you?"

Donny shook his head.

"Aldo, the baby…"

"The baby is going to be a sign that us Americans are doing the right thing. I know you've felt guilty about some things we've done…but don't. Regan has turned out to be a fine gal and once Landa finds out his darling fiancé' is expecting a child from her husband The Bear Jew, I'm sure that will string much more then the thousands we've killed all ready…"

"And after that?"

"Well, you're wife and baby will be taken care of with Hanna. Once this shit storm is over you can take your new family back to Boston and forget this whole mess. Start over."

Donny looked as though he believed him.

"Really?"

Aldo smiled and patted Donny on the shoulder.

"You're a good man Donny. Regan ain't one of them anymore. She's your family now. Who knows, maybe she's carrying a future American war hero."

Donny grinned.

"I love her…is that wrong?"

"No, you saved her from a life in hell. We'll take care of her don't you worry."

The three day drive to Hanna's was a silent one. The men all mumbled to themselves and even the theory of Regan perhaps being pregnant even was brought up. As they talked in the back of the crammed truck, Utivich and Wicki exchanged a look. Finally Wicki spoke up.

"I'm sure Donny wouldn't be too pleased hearing us talk about him and Regan like that."

The men all looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

In the front cab, Regan seemed to be doing better. She was tried but sat straight up between Aldo and Donny not saying a word. Donny held her hand, telling her that Hanna was going to take real good care of her while they were gone.

Once they reached Hanna's cabin, Wicki got out and saw Aldo quickly go inside. He knew he was filling Hanna in on everything. Sighing, he walked around to see Donny and Regan together.

Donny was gently touching her face.

Regan looked scared to death.

An hour later Hanna welcomed them and fed them a good dinner. Aldo said he planned on leaving before dusk. The men all sat together in Hanna's kitchen as Hanna and Aldo talked in private in one of the bedrooms.

During dinner Regan excused herself saying she needed fresh air. When Donny tried to get up she smiled and told him she would just be a couple of minutes. Wicki watched her leave and then excused himself, saying he needed a smoke.

By then Donny was talking with Stiglitz and didn't even seem to notice.

Wicki stepped outside were a freezing cold breeze was blowing through the air.

He found Regan sitting alone on the porch swing. Silent tears rolling down her face. Wicki stared at her for a moment before walking over, his boots thudding against the wooden platforms of the porch.

"Regan?"

Regan looked up, her green eyes sparking with tears.

She quickly wiped her eyes before looking down.

"Hello Wilhelm."

"May I take a seat?"

Regan forced a smile before nodding, wiping her eyes again.

"Of course…"

Wicki sat down, holding onto the chain that held the swing together. He stared at her.

"Are you okay?"

Regan bit her lip before slowly shaking her head.

"I don' think so…I'm scared."

"Of being left here?"

Regan shook her head.

"No, of the baby…and of Donny."

Wicki's expression changed.

"You are?"

Regan shook her head.

"I know that's a horrible thing to say! He's my husband and he's taken care of me…but something doesn't seem right. Every time he touches my stomach, or says something about the baby I get horrible thoughts…"

"Like what?"

Regan shrugged.

"Of him…forcing me to have sex with him. Him hitting me and no matter how hard I scream nobody helps me. I keep having this dream and the more I think about it the more I think it's real."

Wicki stared at her, she as beautiful.

"Regan…"

Before he could finish, Donny stepped out on the porch. Right away Regan and Wicki sat up straight and even moved away from each other a little. Donny quickly walked over, his hands cupping her face.

"You okay?"

Regan stared up at him.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

Donny looked at Wicki before Aldo came out, telling them they were heading out soon.

An hour later right before sunset Wicki watched as Donny said goodbye to Regan. They both stood together on the porch. One of his rough hands against her stomach as he kissed her. Aldo walked over to Wicki who leaned against one of the trees.

"You ready?"

Wicki nodded.

"Yeah. You talk to Hanna."

"She's got it taken care of."

Wicki turned and headed back to the truck. Aldo watched Donny for a second before yelling his name. Hanna stood in the doorway of the cabin with a shawl wrapped around her.

Donny hugged her tightly before kissing her again.

"I'll be back before the baby comes. I promise."

Regan tried to smile as he kissed her again.

"I love you…"

Regan didn't answer back. Instead Aldo began sounding the horn. Donny looked at Regan as if it was killing him to leave her.

Kissing her one last time he turned and headed for the truck. Regan watched as it pulled away before going up the steps to meet Hanna.

"Don't worry my dear, he'll be back…"

Regan nodded before following her back inside.

_**Present**_

Whitney was in a phone booth downtown. She ran out of Lucy's place right after Lucy tried stopping her when she saw she had attacked her by accident. Whitney grabbed her purse and quickly ran out, ignoring Lucy's yells.

She had hurt her friend.

Running out in the pouring rain, she cried before falling twice on the sidewalk. Her knees were bleeding, and her hair plastered to her head. Finding the phone booth she quickly took out the crumbled up letter and saw the phone number.

She dialed praying somebody would pick up.

On the fifth ring finally a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

Whitney clutched the phone.

"Hello is this Smithson Utivich?"

"No…this is his son? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Is your father there?"

"Excuse me?"

"Please! It's important!"

Whitney cried, remembering the terrified look on Lucy's face when she had cut her.

There was a pause on the other line and for a second Whitney thought they had hung up. Finally the voice sighed.

"Hold on, this better be good."

Whitney waited before an older sounding voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Smithson Utivich?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Whitney Castor. I wrote you about the book I was writing…"

There was another pause.

"Oh yes…Whitney my dear it's very late…"

Whitney tried to control herself from crying, clutching the phone she shook all over.

"I know this is going to sound crazy…but I've seen him."

"Who?"

Whitney stared out the glass booth and saw the rain was pouring down. The sound of this seemed to be everywhere. A small 24-hour diner across the way was lit up, a few people still inside.

"Donny…Donny Donowitz."

The phone was silent for a second before the voice seemed to have cleared it's throat.

"Is this a joke young lady, because I am not amused…"

"I think he killed my fiancé, nobody believes me…"

Whitney began crying. Utivich's voice sounded from the other line.

"Whitney…may I ask you a question?"

Whitney opened her eyes.

"What color hair do you have?"

Whitney's brow winkled.

"What?"

"Please."

"Red, why?"

"Oh dear God…"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"What?"

"In the city where are you?"

"You don't live in the city…"

"About an hour just outside of it, I can be there if I go now. Where are you?"

"On Westfield tenth, across from the Night Owl diner."

"Go inside there, order some coffee and wait for me."

"Wait what?"

"Just listen, go and wait…don't leave no matter what…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You see him again, if you do…run."


	9. The truth

_**1994**_

Whitney nervously waited in one of the red vinyl booths inside the diner. It was coming on dawn soon, and besides two truckers who sat at the counter having coffee, the place was completely deserted. A tired looking waitress who had a pencil stuck in her messy bun style hairdo threw a quarter in the jukebox and Patsy Cline's Crazy began to play. Whitney was on her second cup of black coffee and seemed completely terrified. The rain wasn't letting up and she prayed Lucy hadn't called the police.

Just then the bell to the glass doors rang and two men stepped inside. One was much shorter and older. His hair completely gray his face looked worn and well defined over his many years on this planet. He wore a black pea coat and his eyes were a stunning blue.

He also had a cane.

The man beside him was taller, perhaps late middle age. His hair was a salt and pepper and he had the same exact blue eyes the older man had.

Whitney's heart skipped a beat as the older man looked over at her. They slowly began walking over. Whitney's hands trembled and for a brief second she looked down at her engagement ring Philip had given her.

They stopped at her table.

"Excuse me, are you Whitney Castor?"

Whitney nodded as the old man let out his wrinkled hand.

"Smithson Utivich."

Whitney had studied this man for years. He was the only living member of the Bastards. She remembered all the articles and old photographs she had seen of him when he was in his twenties. It was so strange to see how he really looked now. Fifty whole years past within the blink of an eye. She was staring up at him, half terrified, half relieved.

Whitney took his hand and gently shook it. That's when the old man smiled and motioned to the younger man standing beside him.

"Whitney, this is my son Jeffery."

Jeffery smiled holding out his hand. He was handsome and looked very much like his father. In a strange way he reminded her of Philip.

"Hello."

Whitney shook his hand and found comfort having these two strangers here. Utivich looked at his son and smiled warmly.

"Jeff, ask that waitress to make up some apple crisp and a pot of coffee."

Jeffery smiled.

"Okay pop."

Utivich walked until his son was out of hearing range. Whitney saw the look of everlasting love in this old man's faded blue eyes before he carefully sat himself down, putting his cane to the side and placing a folder that was tucked underneath his arm on the table.

The old man stared at him and shook his head. Whitney didn't know what to say.

"My God, you look exactly like her."

Regan raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Utivich sighed before looking down at the folder.

"I had heard about you the last couple of years, even read some of your articles. My time served in the war was something I wanted to forget. These four years being a bastard are years I'm not proud of. Once the war ended and I returned home to my wife and our little boy…who is now over there ordering us some apple crisp."

Whitney looked over; the man seemed to be in his early fifties but had aged very well. He wore an overcoat and was in the middle of talking to the waitress. Utivich went on.

"What happened fifty years ago is something best left forgotten. I planned on meeting with you later this month and telling you the same exact thing. There's few people I can trust now, most of all ever since my wife past away…but from your letters and work you seemed like someone that would understand. There have been others, ones who know the truth. It's hard to see history books, films, and stories that say that something that you witnessed and were a part of is false. I was just a kid when I was drafted, but I thought being part of that team would make a difference…"

"Mr. Utivich…"

"Please, just Utivich. I'm used to it."

Whitney nodded as he went on again.

"Things fell apart shortly after it happened…"

"What?"

"When Donny Donowitz lost his mind."

Whitney stared at Utivich as rain continued to fall outside. Cars passing made swishing sounds and Whitney felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"After Donny lost a reason to live, after his mind completely snapped things changed. I think in a way the ones who were involved were so ashamed it didn't really matter if they lived or died."

"Please, tell me…"

"Have you ever heard of a woman in any of your studies of The Bastards named Regan?"

Whitney shook her head as Utivich nodded.

"I suppose you wouldn't. Nobody but the men in the team knew about her…"

"Who was she?"

"She was a sixteen year old German who we found back in 1941. Her family had been killed by her own people and she was kidnapped, beaten and raped. They did this because she was engaged to Hans Landa."

"In the German military?"

Utivich nodded.

"We found her naked and barley alive on a riverbank. Once we found out who she was our leader Aldo Raine thought up a plan. A plan to get back to Hans since she wound up in our hands…"

Utivich struggled as he spoke.

"He chose Donny to rape her until he got her pregnant with a Jewish American child."

Whitney couldn't believe her ears, ever since she could remember she had read and studied these men and seemed fascinated with them. In some odd way she looked up to them and viewed them as hidden heroes. Remembering how she went from foster home to foster home she found an escape through the history books and stories she read. Stumbling upon The Bastards as a fantasy she never wanted to leave.

"What?"

Whitney said. Utivich thought back on this painful memory and shook his head.

"Wicki and I were the only ones against it. Wicki tried to stop them but Aldo said they would kill her. He wanted her to suffer and then for them to bring a message to Hans. They forced Wicki to watch as Donny had her right in front of us. A week later she tried to escape, she threw herself through a window in an old factory we were in, we thought the fall killed her but it was worse…"

"What happened?"

"She was alive, but she couldn't remember anything. Donny lied to her, he said that we found her months ago and that he was her husband. He told Aldo it was part of his new plan on getting back to Hans but Wicki and I knew better. The guilt had gotten to him, he couldn't take it and needed to erase what happened. I think part of his mind snapped because he suddenly became crazy about her. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, he was coastally fussing over her, and kept trying to tell himself that he could fix things, make them better…have a second chance with her."

Whitney glanced and saw the waitress was fixing their plates, even though she didn't feel hungry at all. Utivich sighed.

"A few months later we discovered that Donny had indeed gotten her pregnant. I believe towards the end Donny really thought he had changed things, that they were husband and wife and that he had finally found someone to love her."

"What happened to her and the baby?"

Utivich looked up.

"Aldo saw what was happening and knew he needed to stop it. He planned on killing her and the baby…even though he told Wicki he was going to send her away. Donny, Aldo, and Wicki reached the cabin she was staying in right before she gave birth. I think Wicki knew what Aldo was planning…"

"What did he do?"

"The only thing he could do…"

_**1942**_

_Donny was walking in Hanna's cabin. It was night and a full moon was up in the sky. Looking through one of the windows he saw that the moon was tinted red, as if it was dipped in blood._

_He slowly walked across the floorboards before he heard crying._

_Crying from an infant._

_He slowly approached the room where the horrible crying was coming from._

_There he saw Regan, laying in bed her pregnant stomach no longer there. Instead the sheets around her were soaked with blood. Donny walked in, opening and mouth and finding no words._

_Regan stared up at him, tears rolling down her face._

"_YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!"_

_She screamed, pointing her finger at him._

_Donny then looked down and found his bloody baseball bat in his hands._

"REGAN!"

Donny yelled as he snapped awake.

The first thing he saw was the star lit sky above him. It was early spring and a warm gentle breeze was blowing. Donny's bangs flickered in his face before he saw that he was awake.

He was laying in a field, a few feet away Aldo was drinking a flask of whiskey. Donny blinked, before sitting up, sweat dripping off him and his heart pounding in his chest.

Aldo stared at him.

"You all right?"

Donny took a second before shaking his head.

"Regan, I had a nightmare about Regan…"

"Looks like it was a pretty good one, never seen you so shaken up before."

Donny looked around. The others were spread around in sleeping bags or propped up by their packs fast asleep, completely unaware that anything was going on.

Just last week they had lost Hirschberg, he stepped on a mine, and nothing was left once the smoke cleared. Aldo looked when it happened and shook his head.

"Damnit Hirschberg."

And that was that.

They were in France, and the last five months had dragged on for Donny. He couldn't stop thinking about Regan. Depressed as each day went on he kept thinking about how she was back at Hanna's, nobody there to protect or take care of her. The nightmares were getting worse and he couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't with her. As of right now he didn't even know if she had given birth yet. He didn't know if she was okay or had a son or daughter.

Most of the nightmares were him raping her, and how her wide helpless eyes would stare at him before saying…

"Why Donny? Why do this to me?"

Now here he was, scared to death and shaken by his dream.

"Regan…I need to get to Regan…"

He muttered, grabbing his shirt. Aldo raised an eyebrow just as Wicki walked over, a canteen in his hands.

"Something the matter?"

Wicki had found ever since he joined the team he had a horrible time sleeping. Lately he would find Aldo somewhere and both would share and smoke and just talk. He still didn't respect Aldo, but followed orders just the same.

Donny looked up before shaking his head, grabbing his stuff as quickly as he could.

"Something happened to her, I know it."

Wicki looked down at Aldo who shrugged. Taking his snuff out he snorted before watching Donny.

"Hey Donny, hold on a second. You need to cool your jets."

Donny was listening, he quickly grabbed his things as fast as he could.

"The baby…something happened, I know it."

"Damnit Donny it was just a nightmare…"

Donny stood up before looking at the two of them.

"I'm leaving Aldo, she needs me…"

"Donny, she's a hundred miles away you can't be serious…"

"I'm going…"

"How?"

"I'll walk…"

Donny started before Wicki and Aldo exchanged a look.

"Donny wait!"

Aldo called, getting himself to his feet. Wicki took a sip from his canteen before Aldo walked over, shaking his head and trying to keep his voice down. It seemed as though the wind wouldn't stop blowing. Wicki put down the canteen and folded his arms watching.

"Donny, the whole reason we put her up with Hanna was so make sure she's safe."

"Something is wrong, I know it."

"Donny calm the fuck down and listen to me!"

Donny seemed a nervous wreck; he stared at Aldo before Wicki walked over. Aldo shook his head, before patting Donny's arm.

"Listen, would it make you feel better if we rode on down and checked on her."

Wicki raised an eyebrow; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Donny looked just as surprised.

"What?"

Aldo nodded.

"I'll tell the others to lay down low, ain't nothing going on for a while. Wicki and I will take you, put your mind at rest that your little wife is just fine. I bet she hasn't even had the baby yet."

"You're really willing to do that?"

"Donny, you're the best man I got. I can't afford to lose you."

Donny stared at the two men before staring down at the ground before laughing. This laugh had no humor in it; instead it had an empty horrible sound to it. Wicki looked at Aldo, unaware of what he was planning.

"I'll wake the others and tell them we're leaving. Now Donny it's just to fucking check on her. We're not staying and don't even give me shit about you wanting to stay with her if she's had the baby or not. Understood?"

Donny nodded.

Aldo smiled before turning around to wake Omar. Wicki all the meanwhile stood there unaware of what was going on.

An hour later the three of them drove in the truck through the darkness of the night without saying so much as a word to each other. Wicki sat in the middle, arms crossed and eyeing the two of them. A few hours later in the early morning they stopped.

Aldo looked at Donny who had brought his bat along. He was gripping it tight enough to bring blood. Aldo killed the engine before reaching into his pocket for a smoke.

"Relax Donny, it's another day until we even come close."

Donny looked over.

"Why are we stopping."

"To stretch some legs and for me to take a piss. Now let go of that fricking baseball bat, your making me nervous."

Aldo opened his door and slid out, Wicki followed. Outside it was start beginning to show the signs of another beautiful spring day. Aldo walked along the tree line before stopping, Wicki was right behind him and Donny was at the truck, leaning against the door and staring down at his boots.

Wicki walked over just when Aldo was beginning to urinate. Wicki motioned over his shoulder.

"What's the plan?"

Aldo reached into his pocket and took out a tiny little glass bottle, it handed it to Wicki who raised an eyebrow as he studied the clear liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's what's finally going to take care of the problem."

Wicki stared at him not following. Aldo zipped himself up before facing him.

"Look over there at him, he can't even think straight. How many times the last couple of months we've gotten close to messing up because of him? How many times have I had snap my fingers in front of him to make him snap out of it? She's all he can think of. I should of known old Donny wouldn't be able to handle this. Now I have to clean up after my mistakes."

"Doing what?"

"I'm gonna kill her."

Wicki's eyes bugged out, he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"What?"

"If her and the baby die than of course Donny will take it hard, of course he'll throw a fit…but time will go on and hopefully he'll get over himself. I can finally have my best soldier back and it will teach him a mighty fine lesson. We'll forget about it and go back to what we were put here to do."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"You can't be serious…kill her?"

Aldo folded his arms looking at Wicki.

"Listen Wicki, I'm sorry as hell for what you've had to seen. I don't blame you for losing respect for us Bastards and I'm sure Munich or Austria looks a whole hell of a lot better than us right now. But the truth is right here…she can't live. Donny is half crazed and can't keep pretending his lie is real. Besides even if I did let her go where if she gonna go? Her own people won't want her? She's used goods now and I take the blame completely for that…something I'll have to live with. If Donny doesn't think she's dead he'll search for her until he's dead…and I can't afford to lose him."

"At the cost of this poor girl's life and her child. Aldo do you hear yourself?"

"I hear myself perfectly clear. It's better this way…she's like an old dog that needs to be put out of her misery. Jesus Wicki, I thought you would be behind this. We gotta set her free. One day she will remember what happened…how she got that child of hers inside her and she'll be an empty shell. A waste of life."

"Thanks to you and Donny…"

"Wicki I brought you along because I thought I could trust you."

Wicki thought back on the plan he had briefly sketched out to Utivich, really not knowing how it would work, most of all when he didn't think they would be going back to the cabin any time soon. Looking at Aldo he spoke softly, making sure Donny couldn't hear in the distance.

"What's the plan?"

"Around this time she's either all ready had the baby or soon will. If she's all ready had it in the middle of the night we sneak in and inject the baby…in the morning it will simply look like crib death. The two of them will be upset and the next night we inject her. We'll make it up as though she killed herself over the grief of the baby…Donny will be upset, might even lose what's left of his mind but it will be over. Clean and done."

Wicki felt sick.

"And if she hasn't had the baby?"

"When Hanna is delivering her we stick her. This will kill both her and the baby inside. It will simply look as though she died while trying to bring Donny's baby into the world. Same results, different plan."

Wicki thought of Sara and he then knew what to do.

"Do you think Hanna will go along with it?"

Aldo shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I've known Hanna for a long time and she's a tough girl. I would like to believe so but you never know. She still thinks we're going to leave her and the baby someplace before Donny gets back. That might be where we might have a problem. Don't even know if she'll be willing to do it."

Aldo lit his cigarette and Wicki watched the flame closely before his plan all fell into place. Clearing his throat he looked at Aldo.

"If she hasn't delivered yet I'll do it."

Aldo looked at him.

"What?"

"I've helped during child birth before…my wife…"

His words drifted off and Aldo nodded.

"Okay sure, we'll tell Hanna if she hasn't had the kid yet that you can do it. We'll feed some lie to Donny that she can't do it…sight of blood makes her sick or something. I'll make sure he isn't in the room and you do it."

"And burn the body."

"What?"

"Even if she's dead he won't accepts it. I've been there before. Unless you want a fight between us trying to get him away from her for days you'll let me burn it."

"How the hell do you think you can do that?"

"While Donny is waiting either hit him over the head, tell him when he wakes up he passed out. Or put something in his drink. He'll wake up and there will be nothing but ashes by then. Sure he'll want to kill us for doing it but there won't be anything left, anything to hold onto. Might help him in fact.

Aldo thought about this, rubbing his chin before nodding. Handing Wicki the small bottle he nodded.

"All right, it's a plan then."

Wicki nodded before Aldo looked at him closely.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Ever since we first found her on the riverbank. I regret shooting her then…would of saved her from this new hell we put her though."

Aldo nodded before walking back to the truck. Wicki followed.

The rest of the ride there was silent. They watched the sun set and then rise, then set again. The forest was changing and before they knew it they were passing beautiful golden fields just beginning to change color. Aldo spoke a little, mostly about how he hoped Stiglitz wouldn't have the men do anything stupid while they were away.

Donny just stared out the window.

Finally they reached the cabin.

By then it as almost dusk again, the windows were barley lit up and smoke was coming from the chimney. They barely got to park before Donny scrambled to get out and began running towards the front steps. Aldo and Wicki watched before getting out themselves. A dim cool blue glow had settled over the area. The strong smell of honeysuckle filled the air as Wicki noticed beautiful spring flowers growing along the pathway.

Once they reached the steps Hanna appeared in a dirty dress. Her hair was sloppy, and her hands blistered.

"Hanna what in the hell happened to you?"

Hanna looked exhausted before shaking her head.

"Two of my girls died last night from the fever, took their unborn children with them."

Wicki looked confused.

"Girls?"

"A lot of the women I once worked beside in Paris come to me whenever they're in trouble. They spend their months here carrying their children and then give birth. It's a private place they know they can be safe. I've been doing it for years and usually they have their babies and move on…but two of them, Ann and Nancy caught the fever. Had to bury them myself this morning with my own two hands. Regan has taken it pretty badly since they had become so close. She's been in labor for the last two days and she still offered to help me fill the graves…"

Hanna shook her head and Aldo and Wicki looked at each other.

"She's in labor?"

Hanna nodded.

"Having a hard time, she's laying in the back room…horrible pain. I'm sure glad you boys came by, almost like God answered my prayer. She's been calling out for that husband of her ever since the pain has gotten worse. I'm worried for her."

"You look exhausted, like you're about to fall over Hanna."

Aldo said. Hanna gave a tried smile and wiped her forehead.

"It's been a lot…can barely stand myself. Let's hope this baby doesn't come until morning…"

"Well we came because Donny was worried, but you're in luck. Wicki here has delivered many children and he wants to lend a hand. He'll stay with her tonight and try and help her though. You can finally get some rest…"

Hanna shook her head.

"No I'm perfectly fine…"

"Hanna don't you be lying to me. If anything happens to Donny's girl he'll raise hell. Better it's on us than on you."

Hanna looked uncertain before finally nodding.

"All right."

"Good, now why don't we get ourselves settled and once there's some tea on you can get some sleep."

A few minutes later they were inside. The fire was going and the cabin seemed very comforting. Hanna offered the men food but they said they were fine. Wicki left Aldo who was talking to Hanna as she began heating up water and getting blankets out and slowly looked in on the back bedroom.

Regan sat on the bed, her pregnant stomach stood out perfectly beneath her dress. She sat on the bed, her face pale and her eyes tired. Donny sat beside her, his hand on her stomach as he gently kissed her down her neck.

They were talking but he couldn't hear them. Regan seemed uncomfortable and even looked up and saw Wicki standing in the doorway for a moment.

Her eyes seemed helpless.

Wicki turned and went back to Hanna who told him more than likely the baby wouldn't come until tomorrow night. By then she had laid out some food and showed Wick where she kept the basin and pots to heat up over the stove. She gave him blankets and her old scissors from her sewing basket. Aldo meanwhile went into the back room to inform Donny about what they planned on doing.

"How do you know he won't hurt her!"

Wicki heard Donny's voice once. Sitting at the kitchen table, the small glass bottle in his pocket he glanced over. Hanna who looked as though she was about to fall over glanced over at him before bringing some tea.

"That Donny sure is protective of her…"

Wicki looked up lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah…he is."

Finally Donny appeared with Aldo just as Hanna was starting to settle down. Donny glared at Wicki.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

Wicki nodded.

"I do."

"Don't fuck with me Wicki, this is my wife we're talking about!"

Hanna nervously looked up from the stove.

Wicki stayed perfectly calm and looked up at him.

"I understand that, but would you rather have Hanna, who's on the verge of exhaustion or have me who knows perfectly what they're doing and has Regan's best interest in mind."

Donny stared down at him before beginning to pace back and forth.

"She's all upset about those two women who died, she said her back hurts and the baby is kicking too hard…"

Hanna nodded.

"She's in labor."

"Then she's going to have the baby tonight?"

"Tonight, maybe tomorrow. These things can take hours or days."

Wicki added. Donny stared down at him, his eyes intense and worried. Just then Aldo walked over, hands in his pockets.

"I say we stay another night, she ain't had the baby yet Donny tough."

Donny looked over as Aldo shrugged, pulling up a chair.

"I said a day or so…tops. My men ain't waiting around forever. Besides Wicki knows what he's doing and I'm sure she'll be in good hands."

Donny looked as though Aldo's words outraged him. Eyeing Wicki he took a step closer to where Aldo was sitting.

"His own wife died doing this, what if something goes wrong?"

Aldo looked across the table at Wicki who used everything inside of him not to flip out. Underneath the table he made a fist, his fingernails digging deep into the palm of his hand. Instead he just stared at Aldo, both knowing how extreme Donny was acting.

Aldo rolled his eyes.

"Nothing ain't fucking gonna go wrong. Now I would listen to Wicki and stop giving him so much shit since he's gonna take care of your girl."

Donny didn't say anything; instead he turned and went back into the back bedroom.

There he found Regan, she sat in a wooden rocking chair beside the open window. An old fashion wind chime hung from the window that had hanging glass and peacock feathers. The chime made a beautiful noise as a warm breeze gently blew in, making the curtains blow back.

She was softly humming and rubbing her stomach.

Donny stopped in the doorway, his nerves on edge. Ever since he first found out she was pregnant that day in the ditch things slowly seemed to be slipping through his fingers. Now his dreams of bringing Regan to America seemed to be flicking and fading away.

He didn't like how distant she had become. Besides that one time last winter when they made love they hadn't done anything else. In fact she seemed almost to flinch and not like it whenever he touched or kissed her.

These last five months had been horrible for him. The nightmares were getting worse and he couldn't seem to figure out what he was going to do after the baby came. Part of him tried to lie to himself. To believe that everything would work out. That he would have a child…a child of his own and he would never have to worry about being alone again.

That somehow out of this horrible hell he had been fighting in brought hope. That he had someone who would always love him and never leave him. Somebody to protect, and stay alive for.

Looking at her, he couldn't believe one of those fourteen times that he forced himself on her that he made a child. Never before in his life did he see himself as a father, but looking at Regan and knowing that part of him was inside of her he had this sense that he needed to protect them. Somehow he would figure something out, and know for sure that Regan could never leave them. This baby connected them.

Walking over he gently slipped his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened.

"Are you okay?"

Regan nodded.

"Are you in pain?"

Regan shrugged.

"Not really, just uncomfortable…"

"Anything I can do?"

Regan forced a smile before leaning over and softly kissing one of his hands.

"No, of course not."

Donny then came around, crouching down in front of her. Reaching over he brushed some of her hair away from her face. Looking down at her stomach he smiled.

"I'm sorry I left you…"

"You had to. Besides I'm glad I stayed."

"Has Hanna been treating you okay?"

Regan nodded.

"She's been wonderful."

"And the other girls?"

"They caught the fever, Hanna tried her hardest to save them…at least until they had their babies…"

Her voice drifted off and Donny sighed, touching her face.

"Hey…I'm here now. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen Regan. I promise I'll never leave you again."

Regan stared at him.

"But Aldo…"

Donny shook his head.

"I don't care, you're what's important to me…you and our baby…"

His hand touched her stomach, gently before the baby inside dully kicked. An excited grin spread across Donny's face before he looked at her.

"Holy shit was that it?!"

Regan smiled softly before nodding.

"It moves whenever you touch and press in gently…see?"

Her thin hand covered his, and again the baby kicked even stronger. Donny laughed before leaning over, pressing his ear against her stomach. Waiting for any movement. Regan sat there, smiling before the strangest image came across to her.

Donny on top of her, his hands pressed against her wrists so hard that bruises appeared in the form of finger marks. Donny's scruffy face against hers, his warm breath, his body crushing hers.

And pain, horrible pain.

Blinking, she snapped out of it and looked down at him.

It had been so odd. At first she thought the news of the pregnancy would bring joy to her. Instead she felt the most overwhelming horrible feeling of loneliness spread through her. As though a sickness had been planted deep inside her body by something ugly and dark.

Suddenly things didn't seem to add up.

The German told her she was three months along, yet Donny told her the only time they had made love was when he proposed. The math didn't add up.

That's when she started getting uneasy, almost scared whenever Donny went near her. In fact his touch sickened her. She wondered if when she was kidnapped if she had been raped. Yet Donny told her they had found and taken her in months before it would have made sense.

His story was starting to fall apart.

She had in fact fallen in love with Donny, felt safe whenever he was around. But as the baby inside of her grew, the nightmares of her family became more real.

Unknown to her, that one German who had looked her over and survived that fateful day in the ditch had been interviewed. He claimed afterwards when they were questioning him that there was in fact a woman with him.

Landa was called in right away.

Landa described Regan, his hands shaking slightly as he did so.

"Did she have red hair, green eyes? Sixteen…"

The young German soldier nodded.

"Yes, she was with them."

Landa felt his heart drop. He was almost certain she was dead. That's when the young German nervously looked up.

"I had to examine her…"

Landa raised an eyebrow.

"Was she hurt?"

The soldier shook his head.

"The Americans seemed worried about her. I looked her over and it seems that she was with child. Three, maybe four months."

Everything went black for Landa. For the last few months he had driven himself crazy trying to find her. He knew how a group of his own men…those who he fired had done their best to seek revenge. They killed Regan's family and took her.

He had a manhunt going, searching high and low for her…hoping that nothing had happened to her. Night after night horrible dreams would come, ones of her being laid out on the ground, her clothes being torn off as men took her over and over again.

He would always wake up shaking, sweat rolling off him.

No, they couldn't do this.

He planned on being the one to take her innocence, to make her into a woman on their wedding night. Knowing those filthy pigs had been at her made him sick.

Now The Bastards had her.

He grabbed the young solider by the collar, demanding to know exactly what happened.

Now as Regan sat there, watching her husband lay his head against her swollen stomach, her heart dropped. Thinking of the man in her dreams she wondered who he was. Knowing Wicki was here made her comforted.

Just then Wicki appeared in the doorway. He cleared his throat and Donny looked up.

"If it's all right, I was wondering if Regan would like to take a walk with me around the cabin. Walking can help the cramps."

Donny made a face at Wicki before looking at Regan. She smiled over at Wicki before nodding.

"That sounds good, their kind of getting worse. The fresh air will be nice."

Donny looked at her in disbelief.

"You said nothing was wrong…"

Regan looked uncomfortable as she began to rise from her chair.

"It's nothing…besides I want to stretch my legs."

Donny grabbed her hand.

"Then I'll take you."

Regan eyed Wicki before shaking her head.

"We'll stay close, besides get something to eat and some sleep…you look tried."

She gently touched his unshaven face smiling. Donny looked unsure and eyed Wicki. Regan slowly walked over to him and nodded. Wicki looked at Donny.

"We won't be long…"

Donny watched as they walked out, his hands gripping at his sides. Hanna by then was sleeping on the old falling apart sofa beside the fire. Aldo was finishing eating and motioned Donny over who glared out the dark windows.

The sun was just setting.

"Relax Donny…"

"I don't trust Wicki…"

"He's trying to make sure you see your baby before we leave. Now shut the fuck up and sit down, you're making me nervous."

Donny's mouth twitched as he sat down, his eyes looked exhausted and hollow. Aldo just then slid across a glass bottle. Twisting off the cap he began to pour the liquid into the tin cups.

"Come on, let's drink…"

Donny shook his head.

"No thanks."

"Damnit Donny, take a drink. We'll toast to your unborn child."

Donny looked as the cup as Aldo smiled.

"Aldo…I'm worried. I know this was supposed to be the plan but I don't want anything to happen to her."

Aldo nodded.

"Nothing will, now come on drink up."

Nodding, Donny sighed before gulping down his drink with one swing. Aldo watched closely before nodding.

"Good…that's good."

Outside it was slowly cooling off. There was a nice breeze in the air and the sky had a beautiful red tint to it. Wicki locked his arm with hers and both slowly walked into the thin woods behind the cabin.

"How fast are the pains coming?"

Regan shrugged, looking nervous as a crow cried off in the distance.

"A few minutes, some are bad some aren't."

Wicki nodded before stopping, both were behind a huge tree.

Wicki stopped his eyes serious as he stared at her. Regan stopped and stared at him. Nervously she smiled.

"What is it?"

Wicki took a deep breath, staring down.

"Regan, you need to promise me something."

"What?"

"After I'm done speaking…you can't scream."

Regan stared at him, her eyes wide.

"What?"

The woods around them became darker. Wicki knew this would take a lot before he breathed deeply and stared at her.

She was so young…

"I had a wife once…did you know that?"

Regan shook her head, confused.

"Her name was Sara; I met her once I came to America. She had green eyes…just like yours."

Another bird cried in the distance, Regan leaned against the tree, her hands gently rubbing her stomach.

"I worked in a factory shortly after we were married and before the end of the year she was going to have our first child. She went into labor on Christmas Eve…I remember it as if it was yesterday…we were in a snow storm and the doctor couldn't come to our apartment building so I tried to deliver her myself…"

Regan looked scared.

"What?"

"I don't mean to scare you…but my wife wouldn't stop bleeding. I tried everything I could but she…just wouldn't stop. She was losing her color, could barley stay awake. I remember I was up to my elbows in blood and I kept telling her to stay awake, to just keep pushing…but she wouldn't."

"Wicki what…"

Wicki went on, ignoring her.

"She died…and so didn't our baby. A son…there was nothing I could do. The neighbors broke in after hearing my screams and found me curled up beside Sara, there was blood everywhere and they had to drag me away screaming…"

Regan stared at him.

"Wicki why are you telling me this?!"

"I tried to kill myself at least a dozen times, and then finally once the war started I enlisted and ended up getting drafted. I thought maybe I could do some good…do something and maybe if I was lucky get killed and I would finally be with my wife and baby again. I don't feel anything anymore Regan, but I did when we first found you almost ten months ago."

"What?"

"Regan…does the name Hans Landa sound familiar?"

Regan stared at him, before a flicker lit up in her eyes that Wicki had been waiting for.

At that exact moment Donny struggled to sit up. Gripping the table, his chair fell to the side with a hollow thud. Donny blinked, watching the room begin to spin.

"What the hell?"

Aldo watched him, lighting a smoke.

"Just take it easy Donny…"

Donny felt sick, holding onto the table he blinked again, his eyes cloudy.

"Regan, where's Regan?"

"She's with Wicki, she's fine."

"I-I need to get to her…"

Before he could say another word he stumbled backwards and hit the floor hard. Hanna who was sleeping a few feet away hadn't heard any of this. Aldo had put the same stuff he had given Donny in her tea. Aldo shook his head before getting up, looking down at his friend he rubbed his neck.

Outside, Wicki had finished. He told her everything.

Regan just stared at him before her face crumbled up. Her eyes were wide and glassy.

"I…think I'm going to be sick…"

She turned and threw up violently beside the tree. Donny watched, his eyes filled with pity before he stepped forward, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Regan…"

Regan turned, her face pale and in shock. Silent tears rolled down her face before she hitched in a deep breath. Closing her eyes Wicki saw all those horrible memories come back to her. Leaning against the tree she cried out loud before slowly sinking down, her back sliding against the trunk of the tree as she covered her face with her hands.

Right away she ripped the dog tags off from around her neck. She looked disgusted to even wear them. Wicki frowned, knelling down in front of her. Regan cried as darkness settled over the woods and finally looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and worn.

"I remember…you tried to save me."

Wicki shook his head.

"I didn't try hard enough…'

Regan looked heartbroken, staring down at her stomach she shut her eyes and shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Why?!"

She cried out, her voice helpless and broken. Wicki watched her before she stared at him.

"I remember…I remember everything…"

"Regan, what I said about Aldo is true. He knows how Donny has lost his mind over you. He really is planning on killing you and the baby."

Regan shut her eyes.

"Landa…"

She whispered. Opening her eyes, she looked at him. Wicki still couldn't believe how one sixteen year old girl could go through all of this without losing her mind.

"I knew what he did…I wasn't stupid. But I thought maybe I could change him. I think every time I thought I loved Donny, I was really thinking about Hans…"

She looked at her stomach, a lonely look spread over her face…as if there wasn't any reason to live. Her hands touched her round stomach over her dress and she sighed. Wicki stared at her before Regan snapped her eyes shut.

"Ah!"

Wicki saw what appeared to be water soak down on Regan's dress and onto the ground. Regan opened her eyes and began to breath heavy, her hands shaking.

"W-what…h-happened?"

She sounded scared to death before Wicki stared at her.

"You're going to have your baby."

Regan shut her eyes, tilting her head against the tree.

"No…it isn't my baby, it's that bastards…"

Wicki stared at her before reaching across and holding her hand. Regan opened her eyes as Wicki eyes became serious.

"It's your baby Regan…never forget that."

Regan shut her eyes as a horrible pain washed over her, she cried before looking at him.

"What am I going to do?"

"I have a plan…but you need to listen."

A few minutes later as Aldo crouched over Donny's body Wicki silently walked in behind him. Donny's baseball bat in his hands. He slowly walked in behind him.

Before Aldo even knew what had happened Wicki hit him over the head. Aldo's body slummed to the ground over Donny's. Wicki leaned over, checking his pulse before grabbing the things he needed.

He went out into the forest, rolling up his sleeves before hurrying to where Regan was. By then he could hear her screams of pain. A few minutes later he sat in front of her, laying out his things before gripping her hand.

"I need you to breath Regan…"

Regan stared at him, helpless and in pain.

As a full tinted red moon rose up in the sky, screams echoed through the woods…then finally cries.

Regan lowered her head, her red hair hanging in her face as sweat dripped off her. She looked exhausted as Wicki held up the screaming wiggling baby.

"It's a girl!"

Regan looked at the baby as Wicki smiled, his arms bloody and his shirt unbuttoned. Handing the baby over, Regan took it into her arms and cradled it, a look of love and awe showing in her eyes as she stared down at her newborn daughter.

"She's beautiful…"

Wicki stared at her.

"There isn't much time."

Regan stared at him, she had listened to Wicki's plan and knew what she had to do. She couldn't go back to Landa, and she couldn't stay here.

Wicki grabbed some blankets and wrapped her up in them before grabbing a shovel.

"Where are you going?"

She asked as she held her baby who thinly cried in her arms.

Wicki stared at her.

"To finish it."

Regan was weak, but knew she had to stand. Struggling, she fell back against the tree before looking at the baby. She couldn't believe this had grown inside of her.

Thinking of the horrible rape she shut her eyes. How something so beautiful could be made during something so ugly. Thinking of Donny, back when he would smile at her, lift her up, and pretend. She tried to think of how he might have really been…

But it was all a lie, even if he was in love with her and regretted what he did.

Sitting there she fell asleep, her baby in her arms.

Before midnight, Wicki was refilling the grave. Going out back to where the firepit was he made the sign of the cross before throwing the body down. Lighting a match he watched it burn.

When he went back into the woods, he found Regan sleeping along with the baby. He shook her to wake up and asked how she was feeling.

"Tired…"

Wicki unfolded a map in front of her, the moonlight casting down on it. He pointed.

"You're here…head West and don't stop for anything. You'll find a small village…"

As he continued speaking, Regan simply listened. It didn't sound like it would but it had to.

Finally he finished, looking unsure as he stared at the map.

"I would take you myself…"

She shook her head.

"I know."

He stared at her before the baby wiggled, crying in the bundle of blankets she had it wrapped in. Wicki smirked, looking down.

"She really is beautiful. What are you going to name her?"

Regan shrugged, smiling as she stared down at her daughter

"I don't know…"

Wicki looked up at the sky, seeing the full moon.

"You better get going…"

He helped her up, there was horrible pain but Regan didn't say anything. Wicki handed her a blanket which he draped over her shoulders and a box of matches. He then handed her a few crumbled up dirty bills and some change.

"I wish I could give you more…"

Regan shook her head.

"You helped me enough…"

They stared at each other before Wicki sighed.

"I'm sorry Regan…"

Regan nodded, clutching her baby.

"If fate had been different and we had met some different way…"

He nodded, stepping closer.

She struggled with her words before he placed his smooth hand against her cheek.

"Nehmen Sie Sorge Regan. ..maybe wir werden uns treffen in einem anderen Leben."

Regan smiled.

"I hope so…"

Nodding, he kissed her hand and watched as she disappeared into the woods. Watching her go, he gathered up his things, wiping his dirt and blistered covered hands against his slacks before heading to the cabin.

He found Aldo, Donny, and Hanna exactly as he left them.

Washing up quickly, he threw everything else into the fire before dragging Aldo back to the kitchen table. Placing his head down he filled half a cup of whiskey and put it within reach. Donny was much harder to drag, but he brought him over to Hanna.

Then he waited.

Aldo woke before sunrise, mumbling and swearing before lifting his head. Looking around he saw Wicki having a smoke in one of the chairs, his eyes blank of emotion.

Aldo rubbed the back of his head.

"My God what happened?!"

"You got drunk, fell to the floor, I helped you."

Aldo blinked, still foggy on what happened before looking over at Donny and Hanna.

"Did you…"

Wicki nodded before taking another drag.

"I did."

Aldo checked his head again before blinking and looking around.

"Jeez, I really blacked out? Hit my head?"

"On the floor."

Aldo shook his head before slowly getting up. He eyed Donny sleeping on the ground.

"She have the baby?"

Wicki shook his head.

"No, she didn't."

"You take care of it?"

Wicki nodded, finishing his cigarette. Aldo walked over to the nearest window and stared out back. There he saw the fire pit just beginning to die down. Rubbing the back of his head he sighed before checking his watch.

A little while later Hanna and Donny both woke up, groggy and out of it. Hanna could barley sit up while Donny coughed and looked around. He saw it was morning. Blinking, he slowly got to unsteady feet before staring at Wicki and Aldo. Right away his expression changed.

"Regan? Did she have the baby?"

Shortly before Donny woke up Aldo hit his baseball bat, and emptied all the bullets out guns that were laying around. He warned Wicki that Donny's reaction would be dangerous.

Aldo and Wicki exchanged a look and right away Donny knew something was wrong.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone Donny."

Donny froze. Just then Hanna looked up, her hair sticking up and her eyes scared.

"What?"

"She's dead Donny, she didn't make it. I tried helping Wicki but she kept bleeding…I'm sorry."

He said flatly.

Donny just stared at them before he shook his head.

"You're lying…"

Aldo shook his head.

"Afraid not. She didn't make it. She was too young Donny…"

"The baby?"

"Died with her."

Donny then stared at the two of them in disbelief. Right away he ran into the back bedroom, screaming her name. When he came back out he began throwing the furniture, two of Hanna's chairs broke into a million pieces as he threw the table over and grabbed Wicki by his collar.

"WHERE IS SHE YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"

Wicki stayed calm before eyeing the window. Donny looked before throwing him down. Running, he nearly took the door off before running outside. His screams for Regan heard even inside. Hanna began to say something when Aldo shook his head.

"Shut up."

Wicki got himself off the floor, and followed Aldo to the porch. They looked out and saw Donny collapse to his knees in front of the fire pit. Wicki looked over at the freshly dug graves of the women who had died a few days before. One of the graves was really empty unknown to Aldo and Donny. He knew no matter what happened Aldo would still want to send a message to Hans. He knew he didn't go through this entire thing for nothing.

He knew Aldo would either get the ashes or bones and leave it in some village with a letter addressed to Landa. Informing when that his darling little fiancé' died trying to bring a Jewish baby into the world. Just by looking at Aldo, Wicki knew exactly what he was thinking.

Aldo took out a smoke and went down the steps, Wicki stayed on the porch as Hanna came over, a shawl over her shoulders, her eyes uneasy.

"What happened?"

"She died before morning…"

"You couldn't have saved the baby?"

Wicki shook his head.

"I tried everything I could."

"You shouldn't have burned the body…"

"Aldo wanted me to."

"Still, he was crazy about her. He shouldn't have found out this way."

Wicki ignored everything else Hanna said. Instead he saw as Aldo walked over to Donny, who's head was lowered as the last of the fire was flickering out.

Aldo approached Donny and saw what was left of Regan. The fire pit had thick gray ash in it along with what appeared to be charred bones. Shaking his head he was glad it was finally over. Just then Donny reached for his belt, unsnapping his pistol he jammed it into his mouth and snapped his eyes shut. Pulling the trigger, an empty chamber filled the air.

Aldo had emptied the bullets from his gun before he woke up.

"FUCK!"

Donny cried, throwing the gun into the fire. Lowering his head he let out the most hopeless cry. Aldo watched him before lighting his smoke.

"There ain't nobody to blame but yourself Donny."

Donny looked up, tears filling his lost empty eyes. Aldo nodded.

"You raped her and got her pregnant. The baby killed her trying to be born and now they're both dead. It's over and done with. She ain't coming back and I know it hard pill to swallow but it's finished. If you really loved her…a German…then I'm sorry Donny. I regret what we did to her, she was just a kid…but still a German. You showed you were a better man than me when you started taking care of her. But she's dead Donny. You have to accept it."

Donny tried to say something but instead he lowered his head and cried. Aldo watched him, surprised there wasn't such a violent reaction that he expected. Donny just knelt there, crying in front of the fire pit. Aldo stayed with him, not saying a word and smoked five cigarettes before he got him to stand.

"Why didn't you wake me?!"

He said, tears rolling down his face. Aldo shook his head. He had never seen Donny cry before.

"You past out cold, I couldn't."

Donny stared at the fire pit helpless.

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"We never knew, she didn't have it."

"Did you at least…try to cut her? Save the baby?"

Aldo shook his head.

"She said the baby hadn't been moving once we had her trying to push. We tried everything we could Donny."

Donny just stared off blankly, his eyes dead.

Aldo wanted to leave right away. Hanna tried to say something but Aldo said nothing. Instead he gathered their things and even went over to the burnt out fire pit as Wicki expected. By then Donny had finally snapped as Aldo said he would. He began punching the side of the truck until there were dents in the side. His hands bleeding he screamed before falling to the ground. Wicki stayed out of the way until Donny found him on the porch.

There was a fight, in which Donny kept screaming that Wicki killed her. Wicki defended himself, but knew with Aldo watching it wouldn't get out of hand. He ended up with six broken ribs, and a swelled lip. Finally Donny came out telling him to cut the shit. When Donny tried punching Wicki in the face Aldo said he was going to burn Regan's things.

Donny stopped.

Hanna gave him something to mute his shock and deep grief. His eyes were blank, his expressions slow, and silent tears falling from his face.

Wicki watched.

"If only the Germans could see The Bear Jew now…"

Wicki thought.

Donny broke down one more before passing out. Hanna was worried and asked if they wanted to but Aldo said no. It was finished and done and they needed to move on. Hanna gave them a hurt look and said they were heartless.

Wicki took a few of Regan's things, including the dog rags Regan had torn off and placed them in the truck. Both men dragged Donny into the cab and left not saying a word.

When Donny woke a few hours later his face looked pale.

"Pull over I'm sick…"

Aldo quickly did as Donny stumbled out and threw up everywhere. Wicki and Aldo watched before Donny got back in. Looking down, he saw Regan's things. Reaching down and taking his dog tags he held them in his hands before crying.

Wicki looked over.

"She told us to tell you something…"

Aldo kept driving. Donny looked up, his eyes bloodshot.

"She wanted to tell you she loved you, and that she forgave you."

Aldo glanced over as Donny looked.

"What?"

"She remembered Donny, for months she did. But she forgave you…and loved you despite what you did."

This was a lie of course, but it needed to be said.

Donny lowered his head and said nothing. Both Wicki and Aldo knew…

He would never be the same.

At that exact moment, Regan stumbled through the forest. The boots she had on were caked with mud and her legs were scratched.

She was also bleeding, it went down her legs and she was getting weak.

She clutched onto her baby as she struggled through streams, hills, and bushes. She was so tired and her legs felt so heavy. Her head was spinning,

The baby was crying, and she was freezing.

Finally she stopped, trying to catch her breath. She really didn't know if she made the right choice. If she had stayed at cabin Aldo would of killed her and the baby.

Thinking of Donny, not the one who had raped her, gotten her pregnant, and lied to her.

She tried to think of the man who perhaps really did try to make things right. That the guilt and lies just all caught up to him. The one who was so gentle with her. The one who carried her, kissed her, explained baseball, and even made love to her…

She knew something was wrong the second she found out she was pregnant.

She wished things had been different. In fact she wished it was all a lie. But as she stared at Wicki's face as she delivered, she knew it was the truth. The father to her baby really was a bastard.

She wished she hadn't remembered. She wished she was in the nice warm cabin, holding her baby and Donny coming in to meet his daughter. She could see him coming in, grinning before kneeling beside her, kissing her forehead and telling her she did good.

But flashes of him raping her, forcing her to the ground went before her eyes. She didn't think she could ever forgive him, even though this was how her daughter came to be. She knew if she had stayed her and her daughter would be buried in the back yard with the other two young mothers.

The Germans killed her family, kidnapped, and raped her. Taking her away from Hans, perhaps the only man as much as a monster as he was that would of never hurt her.

Donny had raped and lied to her. Aldo wanted to kill her.

Thinking of Wicki, she wished somehow…in another life that she found a love like him. Catching a deep breath, she felt dizzy and saw more blood going down her legs.

She could see the village Wicki had talked about. She needed to just hang on a little longer. Looking down at her baby, her heart broke.

"Shhhh…"

She said trying to sooth it. Using the last of the strength she struggled through the trees and towards the buildings.

A few minutes later she stumbled down the cobble stoned road. Grasping her baby, she stared up at the clear blue sky and gasped. Her head was swimming, and she had lost a lot of blood.

That's when she saw people and collapsed. The baby began screaming as she clutched onto it. The people came running.

Regan's eyes fluttered open and close. One second she was thinking about Hans in the countryside. The next she was kissing Donny's hands in the winter snow. Then she saw Wicki staring at her with those handsome eyes of hers in the darkness of the forest.

When she opened her eyes people were surrounding her. She couldn't understand what they were saying…feeling things beginning to slip away she knew this was for the best.

Clutching onto her baby she looked up at the faces.

"S'il vous plaît m'aider, aider mon bébé..."

She spoke in French.

The people of the village knelt down before one of the farm hands scooped Regan up, bringing her to the doctor. All the while, she didn't let go of her newborn daughter.

_**Present**_

Once Utivich had finished a few more people had come into the diner. An older couple in their sixties, and a kid in his twenties holding a skateboard under his arm. They all sat at the front counter ordering coffee and early breakfast.

Whitney listened, her apple crisp untouched. Jeffery had now joined them and simply sat beside his father drinking his coffee silently.

Utivich had told Whitney everything he knew from what Wicki told him when the men returned a few days later. Aldo fed a story to the men that sadly Regan had died in childbirth along with the child she was trying to bring into this world.

When Omar tried to say something to Donny, who had stayed silent and in shock the entire ride over he nearly broke his arm. It took Aldo, Wicki, and Stiglitz to hold him down.

Utivich told Whitney that Wicki told him everything the following night. He told him about Aldo's plan to kill Regan and the baby, and how he had told her everything before she gave birth in the woods. By then, after Donny had tried attacking Wicki once again, Aldo had hit him over the head with his very own baseball bat. Donny laid slummed against the tents sleeping, his head slightly bleeding. Wicki got off lucky with just a few bruises around his throat.

He told Utivich about digging up the young woman's body and then refilling the grave. He said that if Aldo had in fact kept any of the remains they weren't Regan's. He told him of how he had lied, and send Regan and the baby…a daughter into the woods alone.

Utivich asked if he thought she made it.

Wicki honestly didn't know. She was bleeding badly and if any animal had gotten to them he didn't think so. But lowering his head he sighed before looking up at Utivich with ashamed eyes.

He told him it was all he could do.

Utivich told Whitney that Donny woke up the following morning with a knife to his throat by Aldo. He told him if he attacked one of his men again, or kept carrying on like this he would go straight back to Hanna's, get any ashes that remained and send them to Landa.

Aldo of course till did this, Utivich had wrote the letter. But as he dropped the letter, and small sack full of ash and bone Aldo had winked at Utivich a few weeks later saying whatever Donny didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Donny silently agreed, even though it was perfectly clear he had lost his mind. He didn't want Regan or his child's remains in the hands of any Nazi. Instead he kept to himself and as days worn on he slowly got better.

Utivich said he didn't talk much, but a few months later when they attacked another small group of Germans he had never seen Donny unwind before like that with his bat. By the time they dragged Donny away there was nothing but a bloody pulp.

Whitney felt sick.

Utivich briefly sketched over the missing years. He said Donny was never the same. That he barley talked and when he did it was always about violence. His life had become killing Nazis at any cost. Day after day he would beat them to death and then sit alone, his eyes blank and empty.

Nobody was ever allowed to speak of Regan ever again.

So they moved on, as if it never happened.

Utivich told Whitney the letter he was forced to write said nothing about The Bear Jew. Only that Regan his darling fiancé' had died giving birth to a Jewish American baby. That she had gone against her people and died saying she would rather rot in hell before Landa ever touched her again.

This of course was a very romanced lie by Aldo who found it fitting.

They never knew how he reacted.

"In 1944, the year the war ended our mission took place. Wicki got himself killed in France along with two of our other men. One was a brit from England, the other…"

"Hugo Stiglitz."

Whitney finished, this part of the story she knew perfectly well.

Utivich nodded.

"Yep…good old Wicki, I don't think his heart was ever truly in the whole killing Nazis anymore. What happened to Regan changed him. He kept to himself and when I learned he had been killed…it kind of set in to me that after all these years he finally got what he wanted."

"Which was?"

"To be with his family again."

Whitney sighed, it was so strange hearing about these people as though they were right here. Utivich sighed and went on.

"Donny and Omar blew themselves up as you know on their suicide mission. By then I think whatever happened was for the best. Maybe even the one good thing Donny did before he died. He ended the war you must remember, but I don't think he cared any more if he lived or died. He was like an old sick dog that was crazed…he was simply put out of his misery…"

"And after the war?"

"Well right before hand we did get to see Landa. He mentioned Regan as he tried to make his deal. He asked if the ashes he received had in fact been hers. I knew better of course but Aldo didn't. Instead he just sort of grinned and told Landa that Regan was sure pretty, and even liked being fucked by them…pardon my language."

Jeffery looked up from his coffee and met Whitney's eyes for a second. He smiled before looking back down as he stirred his cup.

"Any who, he asked in a very serious voice which one had in fact been the one to kill her. This of course meant who out of the Bastards was the one who got her pregnant. At first I thought Aldo would say it was him but instead he smiled and leaned forward saying The Bear Jew. I remember Landa's eyes widening…he had shaken hands with this man earlier that evening, even spoke to him. How Donny was able to keep his cool in front of him was beyond me. But still…I could see the utter shock and hurt in Hans' eyes. Maybe the one time I really saw him as a human."

"And the war ended?"

"It did. We went our own ways and didn't want credit for what we did. In fact it wasn't even us. It was Donny and Omar who had killed ended it. Instead Aldo and I went our own ways. I returned to my family and then read in 1964 that Aldo had drank himself to death back home. I didn't mind the cover up, nor the rewritten history. It was best unsaid. Men like the Bastards shouldn't of been looked up to. We did horrible things and we're still playing for our sins."

"Then why me? Why is this happening?"

Utivich opened the folder which showed articles and glossy photographs, he slid them across to Regan to look at.

"I've been following this for years. Twelve women, all fitting your description have been killed…"

Whitney looked, there were dozens of photos of all young women with red hair and her same face features. Her slim fingers looked at the articles which read that most of them were suicides. It traced over the last fifty years or so. Whitney felt sick.

Utivich looked at her.

"It's happened all over the country…I've followed them and every single woman ended up dead. Tell me something Whitney, where are your parents?"

Whitney lowered her head.

"I was adopted. Put into foster care when I was very young…my mother was a druggy."

"Do you remember her?"

Whitney shook her head.

"Not really. Only that she used to play Motown records all the time when I was a baby…I think she killed herself but I never followed up…"

"I know you Whitney, I've spent many years following your mother. Her name was Wicki…her mother had died when she was only three in a small village in France where she had stumbled upon when your mother was first born. She worked in the tailor shop trying to raise your mother until she died. When she did friends of hers, the same very people who found your grandmother and mother took her in and raised her. They became Americans when your mother was just ten. They moved around a lot before settling on the West coast. You're mother was haunted by nightmares as a teenager, nightmares of a man chasing her through the woods…she ran away when she was eighteen and lived on the streets as a prostitute for years…"

Whitney began shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?"

Utivich flipped over a few of the articles and showed her photographs of a worn looking woman with dark brown eyes and red hair. It was a mugshot…and it was of her mother.

"In her thirties she got pregnant with you and then overdosed when you were very young. There was no other family and you're father was never involved. You were placed in foster care where you never knew…that you had devoted most of your life to studying your own family…"

"NO!"

Whitney yelled.

A few people on the other side of the diner looked before turning back around. Utivich looked hurt.

"I've followed you for many years Whitney. I'm so sorry that I hadn't contacted you. When I started seeing your work and then got your letter I didn't think you would believe me. So many women have died…women who have looked like you. I'm scared for you Whitney…because you're his blood."

"What are you saying? Donny has returned from the dead! You can't expect me to believe that!"

"I'm sure there have been a lot of strange things happening to you today that a lot of people wouldn't believe…"

Whitney felt sick, pushing out of the booth she stumbled to her feet before running out. Utivich and Jeffery yelled after her.

Running outside she just wanted to escape it. This couldn't be true, he had to be lying. She would of known…

The rain was letting up, but she had no idea where she was going. She saw Jeffery beginning to run out of the dinner after her.

Taking off, she ran back to her apartment, the only safe place she knew.

She ran down the sidewalks, her clothes soaking wet and her feet filthy. Crying, she kept trying, trying to escape the reality. Finally she found her building. Her doorman raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Ms. Castor?"

Whitney tried to ignore him, instead she took a second to catch her breath. Her sides hurt and she was freezing. The doorman took a step closer.

"Ms. Castor, you're friend Lucy is upstairs along with your other friend. He had a key so I let him up."

Whitney froze.

"What?"

The doorman looked at her with nervous eyes.

"He said he knew you, had a key and went up a few minutes before your friend Lucy arrived. I told her that he was waiting upstairs, I didn't catch his name but she raced to the elevators…is everything okay Ms. Castor?"

Whitney's eyes widened.

Running past him she sprang to the elevators, crying as she slammed the button.

"COME ON!"

She screamed. Finally it reached her floor. Racing out, she ran down the hall and then stopped dead in her tracks.

Her door was slightly open.

Biting her bottom lip, she slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The lights were off.

Shutting the door behind her, she walked forward.

"Hello?"

Just then she stopped.

Lucy laid in the hallway in a large puddle of blood. Whitney stared at her, her mouth opening and no sounds escaping.

"Hello Regan…"

A voice said. Whitney screamed and tried to run but slipped in Lucy's blood. Falling backwards she hit the floor hard and blacked out.


	10. A second chance

_**1994**_

Whitney's eyelids slowly fluttered open. At first she thought she found find herself in her bed. Philip sleeping beside her and everything was just a horrible nightmare. Instead she heard faint whispering, then as her vision cleared she found herself staring up at the her ceiling in her apartment.

That's when she felt someone begin tugging her by the ankle. Whitney blinked again, her head aching and barley able to focus. Her body slid through the thick blood and traveled up her shirt and through her hair. She tried to see who was moving her but her head kept making things black out. Tilting her head to the side she saw Lucy, her color as white as snow. The back of her head bashed in.

Whitney cried out, her voice horsed and worn.

"Lucy!"

Whitney then looked forward and saw who was dragging her across the apartment, leaving a horrible trail of blood behind her.

It was him.

She blacked out again.

At that exact moment Utivich and his son pulled up in front of Whitney's apartment building.

"How long until dawn?"

"An hour tops."

Utivich nodded.

"I feel the police will be here soon. I'm going up. Call them in the lobby, tell them there's an emergency…"

"But pop…"

Utivich grabbed his cane before looking over at him.

"Jeffery, I know you don't believe what's going on. But you have to understand, that woman's life is in danger. We did horrible things, stuff I was too ashamed to even tell your mother. I need to fix this."

Jeffery simply stared at his father before Utivich got out. Walking quickly, he saw the doorman.

"Excuse me, which floor does Whitney Castor live on?"

The doorman looked Utivich up and down.

"And you are?"

"I'm Whitney's father. I just heard what happened to her fiancé' and I drove down to see her."

"Oh, pleased to meet you sir. I didn't know Whitney had any family…"

The doorman shook Utivich's hand.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to be rude but which floor is she on?"

"Oh of course, she's on the third floor, apartment 88. She just went in about ten minutes ago, she seemed upset."

Before the doorman could say another word, Utivich hurried inside. Going to the elevator he waited nervously before it hit the third floor. Hating himself for getting so old, he hobbled down the hallway and remembered once when he was in his twenties. His legs strong, and his heart and fast running engine inside his chest. Reaching the apartment he froze.

There was a trail of blood leading out of it, the door slightly open. Utivich froze, staring at the door before taking a deep breath.

This was it.

Pushing the door slightly open with his cane, he looked inside, squinting since the lights were out.

He saw a dead woman laying in the middle of the floor. It wasn't Whitney. Closing his eyes, he turned and followed the trail of blood, hoping to God he wasn't too late.

_**1944**_

Donny was never the same.

As time worn on Donny became more distant. The first few months following Regan's so called 'death' he had been extremely violent. More than once he had to be dragged away while beating a German to death. Aldo tried talking to him, but he wouldn't hear it. There was nothing left.

The men knew better than to bring it up.

Soon Donny became sort of his old self. He was distant, violent, and rarely talked. It seemed the more men he killed, the more extreme he would become. Aldo once commented to Wicki that maybe this worked out for the better. Donny was the best man Aldo had. The Germans were terrified now of The Bear Jew, and the it was almost as if he became a fearful nighttime story that German mothers would tell their young children before bed.

"_You best say your prayers and be good…if not The Bear Jew will come and get you. He'll beat you to death with his club and then scalp off your head."_

Donny would often have horrible nightmares, ones of Regan holding an infant covered in blood. Snow would drift around her and she would simply stare at him, crystal tears falling down her face.

Donny refused to speak of what happened and simply went on killing Nazis, his will to live was simply gone. The men all knew it…Donny had lost his mind.

Wicki died in 1944.

He never knew what had become of Regan, just simply hoped she had made it. He never truly spoke to Donny again, and both rarely even took notice of each other. He would play along, laughing whenever Donny killed a Nazis with his bat, but deep down inside of his heart he knew he was watching a psychopath.

He died in a basement pub in France along with Hicox and Stiglitz. The German actress had seen it all, she was the survivor from the bloody massacre. Wicki was shot seven times, his body never recovered and simply was thrown into a fire pit by the Germans.

Wherever he was, Utivich prayed that he was now with his family. That God granted him this for trying to help Regan and her baby.

Donny died the following night in the theater. He was on a suicide mission to end of war.

As Donny and Omar burst into the opera box with their machine guns, fire blazing all around them. Donny for a brief second froze, right before the bombs went off. The echo of screams and bullets filling the air.

A single tear rolled down his half crazed face. He somehow knew something was wrong…

Regan was alive…so wasn't his baby.

He didn't know for certain if this was true, but something deep in his heart told him. He stood there, firing away before knowing that most likely he would be going to hell. That's when he swore to the devil he would sell his soul just to find Regan and his baby again.

He knew they were alive…somehow…

He had a daughter…a beautiful daughter. Somehow, he knew if he made this deal he would find her somehow. He could make things right, and get another chance…

Closing his eyes, the bombs went off.

By morning there was nothing left of the theater or of Donny.

The war had ended.

Regan herself had been taken in with her young daughter. Even though she died a few years shortly afterwards, she was always terrified something would happen to her.

Wicki, that was her daughter's name.

_**Present**_

Utivich followed the blood trail up to the roof stairs. Climbing them, his heart pounded in his chest. He had been following these suicides and mysterious murders for years. All women who looked like, all women that looked like her…

He had finally, after a good amount of money, and hard work found who most likely would be Donny and Regan's daughter. Her name was Wicki and she had died of an overdose in her thirties. He then found her daughter who had been placed in foster care.

The second he saw her articles about the Bastards he got a horrible feeling.

He had waited, hoping nothing would happen.

Whitney was Donny's granddaughter.

Pushing open the roof door, a strong wind blew in the air. He couldn't believe it wasn't dawn yet. The sky was still a horrible ugly black. Two large spotlights behind him shinned long beams of light into the sleeping city.

Clutching onto his cane, he caught his breath before stopping.

Donny was there, dressed in his leather jacket and looking exactly as he did fifty years ago. He was kneeling on the roof, near the edge and looking at Whitney who laid on the cement floor. Blood was all over Whitney and for a brief second Utivich thought she was dead.

Donny stared down at her, gently touching her face.

The wind blew harder.

Utivich shook his head.

He slowly began walking over.

"Donny!"

He yelled.

Donny looked up, confused for a second.

"Utivich?"

Utivich nodded before stopping a few feet away, he stared down at Whitney and saw she was breathing.

"Yeah it's me…got pretty old huh?"

Donny stared at him before looking back down at Whitney, that strong overwhelming look of love in his eyes. Utivich found this funny; he wasn't nearly as surprised to see a man who had blown himself up fifty years ago.

Donny gently brushed some of Whitney's red hair out of her face.

"It's her Utivich…I've been searching for so long…"

Utivich paused.

"Tried to get to Regan…but she was dying. You appeared at her bedside and she was coughing up blood and dying of the fever. She looked at you and by then these blacksmith friends of hers had taken your daughter…I'm sure she stared at you and said she would rather die than to have you touch her again."

Donny looked up at her as Utivich shook his head.

"Appeared to your own daughter, fully grown. Bet you never expected Regan to name her Wicki…but then again that's the man she should have been with. He was a gentlemen and would of never lied or hurt her…"

Donny began to breath heavy, his eyes narrowing as Utivich went on.

"You came to her and found her in that little apartment of hers, drugged out and half alive. You terrified her and that very same night she overdosed. You began searching for somebody, anybody that would look like her. You killed a lot of people trying to do so and every time they rather kill themselves then have you touched them…"

"Enough…"

"No Donny, that's not enough. You did something good that night back in forty-four. You saved a lot of people's life's ending that war. You shouldn't of comeback…"

"I needed her…"

Utivich shook his head, police sirens sounding below.

"No…you should of just let her go. If you truly loved her, or loved your child…you should have just believed they were dead."

Donny then reached down, lifting Whitney up as Utivich watched. Her head went back limp, her body looking lifeless as blood dripped off her. He clutched her close.

"I can fix things…"

"She's your granddaughter…"

"No, she's Regan…can't you see?"

Donny looked down at Whitney before her eyes fluttered open. Taking a second to focus they widened and she began to scream. Donny simply held onto her, smiling. Utivich shook his head.

"For God's sakes Donny please!"

Whitney began to struggle before Donny stared at her, the sounds of the sires below even louder. Utivich looked at them, his faded blue eyes helpless.

"You can stop all this! Please Donny!"

Whitney struggled, trying to get to her feet. Clawing at him, she nearly escaped his grip. Donny dropped her for a second before grabbing her around her waist."

"Damnit Donny!"

Utivich screamed, raising his cane and trying to crack it over Donny's ribs. Instead Donny lashed out, pushing the small old man down. He fell to the cement hard, his lips bleeding. Looking up, she watched as Donny held Whitney around her waist, his hands laced together. The spotlights kept flashing before them. Whitney screamed as Donny's grip became so strong the sound of her ribs breaking could be heard over the loud blowing wind. He turned her, making her face the edge. She stared down, seeing tiny little dots with flashing lights that were police cruisers.

There were crowds below gathering.

There wasn't much time.

Blood gurgled up from her throat as his strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up as if she was a ragdoll. Her head tilted back, she snapped her eyes shut and cried out as his tongue slowly licked her cheek. Blood dribbling down her chin, she looked down at the sparking city below and felt her stomach drop. The spot lights on the roof behind them kept flashing past her terrified face.

"You and I belong together Regan…"

He whispered in her ear.

Whitney snapped her eyes shut, tears rolling down her face as she cried.

Just then a voice called.

"Donny!"

Donny's grip froze. Turning, with Whitney still in his arms they saw him.

A man in what looked to be a gray German uniform. An officer's uniform. His hair was short, his face oddly handsome and worn. He stood there beside Utivich who still laid down beside his cane.

Whitney knew who this was.

Wicki.

The man who had save her grandmother and mother's life.

He stared at Donny, the spotlights still flashing through the night.

Donny stared.

"Wicki…"

Wicki shook his head.

"This stops tonight."

"Keep away from her, she's mine!"

Donny screamed, he yanked back Whitney's hair, pulling her head against his neck as he smiled. Wicki simply stared. For a brief second Whitney thought she saw faded bloody bullet holes torn through his uniform.

"She no ones, now let her go."

Donny stared at Wicki as Whitney shut her eyes. Praying she would just wake up, that there was no way this would happen. That it wasn't real.

Whitney opened her eyes for a second and stared at Wicki.

Comfort rushed over her as they locked eyes.

That's when Whitney leaned down, sinking her teeth into Donny's hand. Blood bubbled up from her mouth as she did so, the blood tasting cold and sour. Donny yelled before dropping her hard to the ground. Whitney scrambled out of the way before Donny yelled down to her.

"REGAN!"

Whitney turned and saw Donny starting down at her, his eyes lost and for the first time…human.

He stared at her.

"I'm sorry…"

He said. Whitney stared up at him when Wicki charged with all his night at him.

"NO!"

Whitney watched as Wicki charged himself right against Donny. For a brief second, both men were together, Wicki's hands pushing against Donny's large shoulders. Donny looked at her before both men went tumbling off the ledge.

Whitney screamed, but then there was silence.

Just before dawn, Whitney sat there shaking. Utivich reached over, gathering her in his arms. She cried against him.

_**Later that day**_

The news and headlines said that two unidentified males had jumped from Whitney's apartment building.

Strange this was…

There was only one body that hit the ground.

Plenty of witnesses saw two men jumped, bit just as if he disappeared out of thin air…only one was found.

The morgue tried to use dental, and fingerprints but nothing turned up. The man seemed to be in his late thirties, early forties. They tried tracking down exactly who this was but came up with dead ends.

Not knowing that this same exact man ended World War II.

After further investigation it looked as though the man fit the description of the one who Whitney described.

After a week or so the case was closed. It seemed as though this was the man involved with the two murders. There was little news coverage, and then that was it.

Whitney made a statement, one that Utivich and her had agreed on. She told them about the man kidnapping her, killing Lucy, and then how the other man had saved her. The police were puzzled but they thought she was just suffering from shock. They questioned Utivich, who claimed to be just a friend. The police didn't see the connection, but asked him about there being another man.

Utivich said no.

The man who had kidnapped Whitney jumped himself once he knew it was all over. He had never seen this man before and had driven to the city with his son since Whitney had called her from her friend's apartment, telling him she was worried.

Utivich lied saying when he came to the apartment he found Lucy's body, and the trail of blood leading to the roof. He told them he followed it and by then the man who had Whitney had jumped.

Whitney backed up this story finally and told the police that Lucy had gone to her apartment to get some of her things. When she was a few hours late Whitney became worried and went over before calling the police. She claimed she thought Lucy might have fallen asleep, and she went over. In-between then the man who had killed Philip and had been following her had gone back to the apartment. By then he killed Lucy and then knocked Whitney out when she got there.

The police asked Whitney why she thought this man had followed her and Whitney shook her head, saying she had no idea.

The medical examiner couldn't understand why this man were dressed in clothes dressed back dated to the 1930's and 40's.

Philip and Lucy's funeral came and went, and the man who had jumped was placed in a unmarked grave in the city.

Whitney burned all her articles, work, and photographs of The Bastards, she moved out of her apartment at the end of the month. She left her job at the university as well.

She came off with a few broken ribs, and bruises…that was all.

Before leaving the city, she found the unmarked grave the police had buried Donny. Kneeling there, she looked down at the small stone marker.

10532

Sighing, she laid down some flowers before praying that God had spared Donny's soul. That wherever he was, he found peace. Looking down, she stood up and then thought of Wicki, and how handsome he looked on the rooftop that fateful morning. Thinking of him she sighed. She wished her grandmother had talked him into escaping with her. Shaking her head she stood..

Turning, she left and never looked back.

_**One week later.**_

Sleepwalk began dully playing on the car radio. Her eyelids fluttering open, she took a second before remembering where she was.

In the back of Utivich's old fashion Plymouth. Lifting her head she saw Jeffery and Utivich in the front seat.

They were crossing the Arizona state line.

Utivich and his son had a small ranch house that they used for the summers. They promised she could come with them. Looking at Jeffery in the rearview mirror, she smiled.

He was so handsome, so kind…so much like his father.

Utivich sat beside him, a hat and sunglasses on.

Sighing, she laid back watching the beautiful desert unfold in front of her.

This was her second chance…

Smiling, she sat back as the car continued to keep driving. The back highways unfolding in front of them.

"You and I belong together…"

A voice whispered in her ear. Freezing, she opened her eyes wide and looked quickly beside her.

Nothing…

She looked up in the front seat where Jeffery and Utivich were, the radio still softly playing. The wind blowing in her face, she looked around again and saw there was nobody else.

Looking, she settled back into her seat…having the feeling she was being watched.

The End.

Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be posting my next story which will be a love triangle between Donny, Wicki, and a girl from their pasts. Thanks again!


End file.
